Izuku el fénix
by lynckdead
Summary: Izuku Midoriya nunca fue quirkless, durante su niñez descubrió que posee uno de los quirks mas poderosos existentes. Durante el proceso conoció a una linda chica de cabello celeste la cual lo acompañara en su futuro,con su mentor All Might y sus amigos a su lado Izuku lograra ser el héroe mas poderoso del mundo.(IzukuxNejire)(las kda viven en este mundo)(Izuku es un fenix)(Izukuop)
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy haciendo de nuevo la maldita historia: Izuku el fénix**

 _Izuku de 4 años_

"Kacchan no creo que sea seguro este puente"se quejo un asustado Izuku,el estaba sujetando con fuerza la soga que simulaba ser una baranda en el viejo puente del parque,con sus "amigos" animándolo a cruzarlo "c-chicos e-esto esta ¡muy alto!"tartamudea Izuku viendo las rocas afiladas en el pequeño rio bajo el puente.

"¡Quita de aquí Deku!"grita Kacchan agarrando a Izuku y tirándolo hacia atrás "¡era de esperarse que un quirkless sea un cobarde"exclama sonriendo mientras el y sus lacayos cruzaban el puente y se alejaban,dejando a un Izuku lloroso y temblando atrás.

"¡N-no soy un cobarde!"grita Izuku mientras corría el puente "ves Kacchan soy val-¡WOAAAH!"grito Izuku mientras caía,con los años el puente se desgasto, y eso resulto en que se rompiera e Izuku cayera hacia las rocas y el agua.

"¿¡DEKU!?"gritaron los "amigos" de Izuku cuando lo vieron caer del puente, rápidamente corrieron a buscar a su compañero,cuando llegaron encontraron a Izuku en el fondo del rio y agarrándose un brazo con fuerza,su brazo con un gran corte que sangraba,también tenia raspaduras y otras heridas en el cuerpo y la cabeza.

"¡AHHG!¡MI BRAZO!"aparentemente había mas que un corte en esa herida en el brazo,ya que a Izuku le dolía como un infierno "-snif-¿e-esto es mi s-s-sangre?"tartamudeo Izuku con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba su mano ensangrentada. Izuku sabiendo que no podría moverse por su cuenta miro hacia arriba en busca de sus "amigos" los cuales lo miraban con una mirada de horror y miedo,no sabían que hacer.

"¡Waaah!"uno de los "amigos" de Izuku, el de las alas, fue el que reacciono primero y su reacción fue correr en la otra dirección olvidándose de Izuku "¡o-oye! ¡esperame!"el otro amigo grito corriendo a por su amigo,dejando a Izuku y a Kacchan solos.

"K-kacchan"susurro Izuku asustado,esperando que su amigo no lo abandonara.

"Y-y-¡yo buscare ayuda deku!"grito Kacchan con lagrimas en los ojos mientras huía siguiendo a sus amigos,dejando a Izuku llorando y sorprendido,el sabia que Kacchan no buscaría ayuda,el sabia que su mejor "amigo" solamente huyo como los otros dos idiotas,abandonándolo a su suerte.

"Maldición -snif- me dejaron solo"lloro Izuku mientras se arrastraba hasta la orilla del rio,después de un minuto de dolor en el que sus heridas se rosaron contra el suelo e Izuku se mordía el labio para no gritar,cuando llego a la orilla se arrastro hasta el extremo de la bajada hacia el rio donde procedió a tomar aire varias veces para aguantar sus heridas,en un momento Izuku miro hacia el sol y noto que no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

"¿Por que todo esto me pasa a mi?"lloro Izuku mientras cerraba sus ojos y derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos,el comenzó a recordar cuando su vida se volvió tan triste,empezando por el día en el que Izuku cumplió 4 años y aun no desarrollaba su quirk,mientras que por supuesto todos sus "amigos" ya habían descubierto los suyos,después de que sus compañeros descubrieron sus quirks comenzaron a hacer la vida de Izuku un infierno,ya que al fin y al cabo el es el "sin quirk".

Izuku una vez mas sintió el escozor de sus heridas y miro una vez mas al sol que se estaba poniendo,el comenzó a desesperarse,el no quería pasar la noche ahí. Izuku se puso de pie y con esfuerzo se puso a caminar,gritando de vez en cuando avanzo varios pasos en dirección al sol,hasta que en un momento dejo de sentir el escozor de sus heridas.

"¿¡que demo-"exclamo Izuku al ver sus heridas,puesto que estas estaban siendo envueltas en unas extrañas llamas de un color azul verdoso,Izuku se sentía tanto maravillado como asustado,ya que sus heridas estaban en contacto con FUEGO,pero ese fuego no le quemaba,al contrario ese fuego estaba CURANDOLO.

"Wooah"susurro Izuku mirando como sus heridas se curaban,al cabo de un rato estaba como nuevo. Izuku se puso de pie y se tambaleo un poco,aun sin creer lo que sucedía procedió a correr hacia su casa para decirle a su madre lo sucedido.

 _En la casa de Izuku:_

"¿¡IZUKU CARIÑO QUE TE PASO!?"exclamo Inko al ver el estado de las ropas de su hijo,ella sabia que su hijo estaba pasando malos momentos por el hecho de que aun no descubría su quirk,incluso comenzó a sospechar de que su hijo ha tenido problemas con abusadores. Inko se acerco a su hijo y lo reviso buscando heridas,puesto que con las condiciones en las que se encuentra su vestimenta era de suponer que debía de haberse lastimado.

"No estoy lastimado mamá"dijo Izuku mientras su madre lo revisaba "de hecho ¡mi quirk me sano! ¡tengo un quirk mami!"exclamo Izuku con los ojos llorosos mientras abrazaba a su madre,la cual solo lo miraba con confusión por un momento antes de ella también sonriera,su hijo tenia un quirk,ya no tendría que vivir siendo quirkless.

"¡Ven aquí mi bebe!"exclamo Inko mientras apretaba a su hijo en sus brazos mientras derramaba lagrimas ,ella estaba muy feliz por su hijo ya que ella cree en el,cree que el lograra cumplir su sueño "creo que debemos hacer una llamada a tu padre ¿si?"pregunto Inko mientras Izuku asentía,ella aprovecharía la llamada para escuchar sobre el quirk de su hijo "pero recuerda,debes acostarte temprano hoy,que mañana vamos a ver al doctor"dijo ella seriamente a lo que su hijo asintió aun emocionado de poder contarle a su padre y su hermana sobre su quirk.

"¡Ya mamá!"dijo Izuku emocionado mientras corría a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa mientras Inko suspiraba,su hijo tenia mucha energía. Inko se agarraba la cabeza con cansancio mientras escuchaba a su hijo cambiarse rápidamente,ella estiro su mano y atrajo su celular a su mano,después ella envió un mensaje a su esposo para que se conectara a la computadora,después de eso ella se cruzo de brazos mientras una duda aun la cuestionaba,¿como su hijo se había lastimado?.

"¡Ya estoy listo mamá!"grito Izuku mientras se terminaba de colocar su pijama de All Might haciendo que Inko sonriera mientras caminaban hasta la habitación de Izuku y encendían la computadora,al cabo de un rato comenzaron la llamada y aparecieron en la pantalla el padre de Izuku, Hizashi,y la hermana de Izuku,Ahri.

"¡Ahri-chan!¡Ahri-chan!"grito emocionado Izuku mientras rebotaba en su silla "¡Ahri-chan descubrí mi quirk!"exclamo finalmente mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de su padre y la de completa felicidad de su hermana.

"¿¡De verdad!?¡tienes que contármelo todo Izu-kun!"dijo una Ahri de 10 años,antes de que Izuku relatara su historia del puente viejo,omitiendo el hecho de que sus "amigos" lo abandonaron.

"Tienes que tener mas cuidado Izuku"lo regaño Hizashi severamente a lo que Izuku asintió lentamente. Hizashi no era un tonto,el sabia que había algo mas en esa historia,pero confiaría en su esposa para que lo descubra y le cuente "como sea,mañana vas al medico ¿no?"pregunto Hizashi a lo que su hijo asintió "asegurate de mantenernos informados,ya quiero saber que quirk tendrá mi pequeño heroe"bromeo al final Hizashi mientras Inko y Ahri se reían.

A pesar de la distancia la familia funcionaba bastante bien,Hizashi,el padre de la familia es de nacionalidad coreana, nació en seúl donde empezó sus estudios y mas tarde invirtió en algunas compañía de héroes locales,con ayuda de sus inversiones y su método de dirigir negocios logro hacer que esas pequeñas agencias triunfen y generen muchas ganancias. Después de eso el viajo a japón donde conoció a Inko y se enamoraron y tuvieron a su primera hija,Ahri.

Hizashi posee una mutación que le genero orejas de zorro y una cola de zorro,su quirk le permite respirar fuego de un color azul verdoso. Hizashi vivió 2 años en japón con Inko y antes de que se mudaran ambos a corea,donde criaron a Ahri y asegurándose de enseñándole tanto japones y coreano. Al cabo de 4 años de mudarse a corea llego Izuku a sus vidas, y con eso un problema, la madre de Inko se estaba enfermando gravemente por lo que esta tendría que vivir temporalmente en japón con Izuku, para que Inko pueda cuidar de su madre,lamentablemente Hizashi tenia que quedarse a dirigir sus negocios en corea,por lo que Ahri decidió quedarse con su padre en corea mientras Inko e Izuku se mudaban a japón.

Después de un tiempo Izuku creció y lo enviaron al jardín infantil,donde conoció a sus "amigos",Inko esperaba que su hijo hiciera buenas amistades en su infancia,puesto que quería que tuviera una infancia feliz en japón,aunque igualmente le dolia a Inko el saber que si su hijo hacia amistades tendría que separarse de ellas,ya que después o incluso antes de terminar la escuela primaria,ella e Izuku volverían a mudarse a corea,así el pasaría los últimos años de su infancia y el comienzo de su adolescencia en corea con el resto de su familia. Al menos algo que tranquiliza a Inko es si es que su hijo sigue con su sueño de ser un héroe,podrían comprarle un departamento en japón y que el pueda completar sus últimos años de secundaria y sus estudios avanzados en una escuela de héroes,y según lo que suceda mañana en el doctor,quizás el logre su sueño de entrar a la yuuei.

Ahri se parece mucho Izuku,exceptuando el parecido físico,puesto que Ahri saco el cabello rubio y los ojos color miel de Hizashi,mientras que Izuku tiene el cabello desordenado de Hizashi aunque con el color verde oscuro del cabello de Inko. De hecho el parecido mas grande de ambos seria el rostro,muchos ya le has dicho a Inko que Izuku tiene muy bien definido el rostro y en algunos casos se pueden ver algunas características femeninas,aunque no lo suficiente para dejar de parecer un niño.

Otra cosa curiosa y que de hecho es tema de risas en la familia es el como "actuá" el cabello de Izuku, ya que siempre su cabello esta rizado,al igual que el de su padre,pero al mínimo toque de un peine el cabello de Izuku se vuelve lacio como el de Ahri o Inko,de hecho el lo prefiere así puesto que le es mas fácil a Inko manejarlo y peinarlo. Quitando los parecidos físicos entre Ahri e Izuku,la cosa que los hace mas similares es su pasión por alcanzar sus metas,mientras que Izuku sueña con poder ser un héroe y salvar a las personas,Ahri sueña con ser una "idol" y cantar para un publico.

De hecho parece que ambos tienen un cierto "amor" por la música,Ahri por obvias razones ya a comenzado a aprender a tocar distintos instrumentos y quiere aprender otros idiomas para cantar en ellos,todo eso con 10 años.

Mientras que Izuku demostró un gran gusto musical,puede pasar "casi" tantas horas al dia viendo y escuchando videos musicales que viendo videos de héroes y All Might,el le ruega a su madre que en un futuro ella le compre una guitarra,mostrando un gran interés en aprender instrumentos como un pasatiempo.

Después de un rato finalizaron la llamada e Izuku se recostó en su cama mientras su madre se sentaba en su cama y le daba un beso en la frente,pero a Inko la duda le carcomía,por lo que decidió hacer la pregunta que la tenia inquieta desde hace unas horas.

"Izuku cariño"empezó Inko llamando la atención del niño "¿hay algo que no me has contado,con respecto a lo del puente?"pregunto ella mientras Izuku se ponía rígido mientras veía a su madre,decidió desviar la mirada hacia la esquina de la habitación "¡IZUKU!"grito Inko a lo que el niño se sobresalto,su madre nunca le había gritado "¡por favor Izuku dime que sucedió"dijo ella viendo a su hijo derramando lagrimas.

"Me dejaron mamá,¡nunca fueron mis amigos!"grito Izuku mientras abrazaba a su madre,derramando lagrimas mientras recordaba el momento mas aterrador de su vida,el momento en el que mas lastimado estaba y mas necesito a sus amigos,y ellos lo dejaron solo.

Izuku lloro mucho y después le contó todo a su mama,desde los abusadores hasta el como sus "amigos" cambiaron tanto,que llegaron a abandonarlo justo cuando necesitaba ayuda de ellos.

Esa noche Izuku acepto que ellos no son sus amigos,y acepto que Kacchan ahora solo es Bakugou,un total desconocido.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente:_

"Bien Izuku cariño,ahora es nuestro turno"dijo Inko mientras entraban a la sala del doctor,este día Inko decidió que lo mejor para Izuku seria no ir a clases,puesto que Izuku aparentemente solo tenia energía para saber de su nuevo quirk,ademas Inko todavía desconfiá de los compañeros de Izuku.

"Bien,Izuku Midoriya,edad 4 años..."murmuraba el doctor mientras revisaba unos papeles,después de un rato levanto la vista y miro a Izuku "aquí dice que ayer aparentemente desarrollaste tu quirk,¿podrías decirme que es o que sucedió?"pregunto con una sonrisa de abuelo.

"Pues,me había lastimado mucho ayer y de la nada salio ese fuego azul y hizo ¡fiush! Y yo estaba como ¡woahh!y después comenzó a cubrir mis heridas y hizo que sanaran"finalizo con una sonrisa triunfal mientras el doctor e Inko sudaban por la explicación,después de que pase el momento de incredulidad el doctor carraspeo y dijo "bueno,todo apunta a que es un quirk curativo,pero por si acaso realizaremos algunas pruebas"explico mientras los guiaba fuera de la habitación hacia otra especializada para pruebas peligrosas.

"Bueno Izuku,dijiste que tu quirk tenia lago que ver con el fuego,por que no intentas llamar tus llamas"dijo el doctor,haciendo que Izuku ko mirara con una cara de "¿y como hago eso?"" haciendo que el doctor suspirara y dijera "trata de recordar alguna emociona que sentiste en ese momento"finalizo mientras Izuku fruncía el ceño recordando el momento en que uso sus llamas.

" _Odio_ "pensó Izuku recordando cuando sus supuestos amigos lo abandonaron,Izuku se envolvió en esos pensamientos mientras apretaba los puños,pasaron los segundos y no sucedió nada. Izuku una vez mas cerro los ojos y recordó cuando se puso de pie y camino a pesar del dolor " _valor_ "pensó Izuku y al instante sintió un ligero calor en su mano,emocionado,el comenzó a recordar el sentimiento de decisión cuando camino hacia el sol con sus heridas escociendo,con tal de llegar a casa con su madre.

Izuku abrió los ojos y vio toda la parte desde su antebrazo hasta su mano derecha envuelta en llamas "¡AHHH!"naturalmente el grito,pero unos segundos después noto que no lo quemaba.

"Mmm ya veo,puedo ver que su quirk es uno de manipulación de fuego,ademas por supuesto la curación de heridas,un gran quirk en mi opinión"dijo sonriendo mientras veía a Izuku jugar con sus llamas apagandolas y encendiéndolas,aparentemente el "desbloquear" sus llamas necesitaba de una emoción o recuerdo,después de eso parece que esas llamas son naturales para Izuku y no necesitan una emoción y recuerdo para "activarlas".

"Bueno supongo que eso responde la pr-"se callo el doctor viendo que en uno de sus juegos con sus llamas,Izuku convirtió su brazo en un ala,un ala en llamas.

Los tres individuos en la habitación se congelaron por un momento antes de que hagan lo que una persona normal haría.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?"grito Izuku mirando su...¿brazo?.

"¡IZUKU!"grito Inko,no se sabe si grito por preocupación por su hijo o por corregir su vocabulario,nunca lo sabremos.

"¿¡QUE CARAJO!?"grito esta vez el doctor,pero rápidamente trago saliva al ver la mirada que le envió Inko.

Después de que se relajaron un poco el doctor se aclaro la garganta y abrió la boca para hablar.

"Bueno...esto ciertamente es algo inesperado"dijo secamente a lo que Inko sonrió nerviosamente "tendremos que realizar mas pruebas,pero lo mejor es que sea en un ambiente AUN mas preparado,y preferiblemente mañana,puesto que tengo mas pacientes y podría tomar tiempo descubrir que MAS tiene el quirk de su hijo,también les recomiendo que Izuku no asista al jardín infantil por una semana,puesto que no sabemos con totalidad lo que puede hacer su quirk ahora ya "despierto"finalizo el doctor entregándole un papel justificativo a Inko para que lo entregue a el jardín infantil al que va Izuku.

Unos quince minutos después se puede ver a Izuku y su madre saliendo del hospital,eso hasta que Izuku se detuvo de repente,llamando la atención de su madre.

"¿Sucede algo Izuku?"pregunto Inko preocupada al ver la cara pálida de su hijo.

"No se mamá,siento que nos olvidamos de algo"dijo el niño frunciendo el ceño tratando de recordar el que se olvido.

* * *

"¡Hola mis niños~!"dijo la profesora de primaria entrando a la pequeña sala con varias mesas circulares y niños jugando. Esta mujer se llama Naomi Hado,una mujer de 25 años,casada y con una hija de 6 años, la cual de hecho estaba por comenzó su primer año de escuela primaria,pero hasta que las escuela abra puesto que le están haciendo mantenimiento ella tendrá que cuidar de su hija en su trabajo,osea en el jardín infantil en el que Naomi ejerce de profesora infantil. Gracias a una amiga de trabajo, Nejire esta temporalmente en otro salón al otro lado del establecimiento,ya que seria muy problemático tener a su propia hija en su salón.

"¡Buenos días Hado-sensei!"cantaron los niños a su maestra favorita,todos menos tres.

"¡Muy bien niños bonitos,voy a pasar la lista ahora asi que cuando escuchen su nombre levanten la mano y digan presente!"dijo ella sonriendo mientras los niños que asentían,después de eso ella comenzó a nombrar a los niños los cuales respondían con un típico "¡aquí!" o "presente",o el gracioso de turno que gritaba "presidente",cuando llego a los apellidos con "M" dijo el nombre de uno de sus estudiantes favoritos y le sorprendió que no llegara respuesta,Inko enviaba a su hijo todos los días.

"¿Alguien sabe algo de Izuku Midoriya?"pregunto ella, a lo que tres niños que estaban sentados juntos se encogieron y casi se cagaron encima "¿no?,creo que tendré que visitar a su madre"dijo ella mas para si misma,después de unos segundos ella continuo nombrando al resto de estudiantes,ignorando a los tres que les carcomía la culpa.

" _¡OH DIOS MATAMOS A DEKU!_ "pensaron Bakugou y sus dos esbirros completamente aterrados.

* * *

"Oh quizá no sea nada"dijo finalmente Izuku mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Si tu lo dices cariño..."dijo aun dudando Inko,ella también tiene el presentimiento de que algo se les olvido...meh.

"Como sea...oye mamá ¿tienes alguna idea de cual sea mi quirk?"pregunto curioso Izuku,sentía que algo no "cuadraba".

"Bueno,debo admitir que cuando tu brazo se convirtió en un ala de ave me descoloco un poco"dijo Inko suspirando,el quirk de su hijo le estaba dando dolores de cabeza "aunque la verdad me recuerda al quirk de tu abuela,de parte de tu padre"dijo Inko recordando a su suegra.

"¿Mi abuela?"pregunto Izuku a lo que Inko asintió "pero no esta ella..."dejo entreabierta la oración Izuku,sin saber como explicar su punto.

"Si cariño,ella falleció antes de que nacieras"dijo algo triste Inko,ella "adoraba" a su suegra "su nombre,como sabes,era Young Mi y ella era la mujer mas encantadora y mas bella que había,incluso ya en su adultez podían fácilmente confundirla con una joven hermosa"dijo Inko sonriendo,y un poco celosa de la belleza de su suegra.

"Woaah"dijo Izuku sorprendido,Inko generalmente no hablaba de su familia de parte de su padre,algo sobre que el es muy joven para memorizar tal extensa familia.

"Ella también tenia un quirk relacionado con las aves,su quirk le hacia aparecer unas hermosas alas en la espalda,lo cual le hacia parecer un ángel"finalizo Inko,dejando que su hijo absorba la información ella dijo "debo suponer que el quirk de ella se salto una generación e influyo en el tuyo".

"Pero,¿por que mis alas están en mis brazos?"pregunto Izuku,Inko se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.

"Genética,supongo..."dijo Inko,su suposición es lo mas cercano a lo correcto en su opinión,pero al fin y al cabo es solo una suposición,por lo que no sabe como complementarla o apoyarla. Inko sacudió su cabeza con exasperación y miro al cielo,notando unas nubes oscureciéndose,lo que aparentaba que empezaria a llover"bueno,como sea,Izuku vamos a casa, que cenaremos tu comida favorito hoy"dijo Inko al niño feliz.

"¡SI! ¡katsudon!"dijo el niño saltando.

* * *

 _En casa de Izuku:_

 _ding dong~ ding dong~_

Sonó el timbre de la casa mientras Inko terminaba de lavar los platos,ella se seco las manos y corrió a la puerta preguntándose quien podría estar tocando con tanta insistencia,pero sobre todo quien tocaría la puerta con el cielo cayéndose afuera.

"¿Hol-¡hay dios!"exclamo Inko al ver a la persona en la puerta,o mejor dicho las personas. Quien estaba en la puerta era la profesora de Izuku,Naomi Hado quien vestía una camisa empapada y se veía algo pálida,ella estaba sosteniendo su abrigo el cual cubría a una pequeña niña,una niña con una edad cercana a la de Izuku,la apariencia asustada y enfermiza de la niña saco a Inko de su estupor.

"¡Dios mio,Naomi-san entre rápido!,¡no este bajo la lluvia!"dijo Inko rápidamente haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que la profesora entre a la casa,una vez dentro Inko pudo ver que tanto Naomi-san como la niña tenían la piel tan pálida como un fantasma,ademas de que tenia toda la ropa empapada "hay cariño,dejame ayudarte"dijo Inko mientras acercaba una toalla a la niña y comenzaba a secar su cabello y rostro,luego se acerco a la otra adulta "Naomi-san tome esta toalla también"dijo Inko dándole otra toalla a la agradecida mujer.

"Muchas gracias,Midoriya-san"dijo la mujer secándose con la toalla ofrecida,la gratitud se convirtió en curiosidad cuando Inko agarro una gran cantidad de aire.

"¡IZUKU,NECESITO TU AYUDA!"grito Inko con una voz que rivalizaría con los usuarios de quirks amplificadores de voz,el grito hizo saltar tanto a Naomi como a la niña.

Se escucharon rápidos y cortos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente a la entrada.

"¡Yo estoy aquí!"grito Izuku llegando,creyendo que era un juego de héroes y rescates,como lo hizo siempre jugaba con su mama,por eso cuando vio que había "visitas" sus ojos se abrieron y soltó un pequeño grito,para después taparse el rostro con vergüenza.

"Jeje,lo siento por eso Izuku,pero necesito que busques mas toallas,y también ropas que le puedan quedar a esta joven"dijo Inko rápidamente y disculpándose con su hijo que se avergonzó por accidente.

"¡Okay!"dijo Izuku mientras corría a buscar las cosas que su mama le pidió,rápidamente olvidando su vergüenza. Después de que Izuku se fue cayo un cómodo silencio,hasta que la pequeña niñas se rio.

"Jeje~ ese chico es gracio-¡achoo!"la niña se interrumpió con un estornudo,seguro que se había resfriado.

"Voy a encender la estufa,para que se temperen rápido"dijo Inko entrando a la cocina,después de que se fue Naomi se volvió hacia la niña y la abrazo.

"Mami tengo frio"dijo la niña temblando.

"Ya mi amor,ya estarás bien"dijo de forma tranquilizadora la mujer.

El momento se rompió cuando nuevamente se escucharon pasos apresurados.

"¡Ya volví!"grito Izuku con varias toallas en un brazo y algo de ropa en la otra. El se acerco a Naomi y le entrego las cosas "aquí esta lo que me pidieron Hado-sensei"dijo Izuku acercándose.

"Gracias Izuku-san"dijo la profesora antes de volverse a la niña"aquí hay algo de ropa para ti,Nejire"dijo entregándole la ropa a la niña de pelo celeste,la cual agarro al ropa y se quedo mirando a Izuku por un largo rato.

"¡Oh!"exclamo Izuku dándose cuenta de por que los miraba"yo me retiro ahora,para que puedan cambiarse"dijo rápidamente alejándose con un pequeño y tierno rubor en la cara.

"Jiji"se rio la nombrada Nejire riéndose un poco de la actitud de Izuku,después ella comenzó a cambiarse mientras su madre la ayudaba.

"Es un chico muy ¿verdad?"dijo Naomi con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Si...¡NO!"exclamo Nejire con la cara calentándose mientras su madre se reía de su vergüenza"¡no es gracioso mamá!"grito esta vez la niña cubriéndose el rostro con una de las camisas que le trajo el chico "lindo",todo esto mientras su madre se parte de la risa.

"Hay cariño,eres tan fácil de burlar"dijo Naomi limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Segundos después se escucho otra delicada risa y ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver a Inko acercándose con dos tasas de chocolate caliente y unas ropas apoyadas en su brazo.

"Aquí tienes linda"dijo Inko dándole una tasa a Nejire y luego otra a Naomi,la cual le sonrió y agradeció,después de unos segundos Inko le paso unas ropas suyas a Naomi para que se cambie la ropa empapada "usa un poco de mi ropa Naomi-san"insistió Inko al ver la cara de renuencia de Naomi,después Naomi se cambio incluso mas rápido que su hija,la cual forcejeaba para colocarse la camisa de Izuku, al ver esto a Inko se le ocurrió unirse a las bromas de Naomi .

"Así que…¿crees que mi hijo es lindo?"pregunto Inko sonriendo con complicidad a Nejire,la cual una vez mas se cubrió la cara con vergüenza una vez mas,mientras por supuesto Naomi se reía a costa de su hija.

"..."Nejire miraba con odio a su madre la cual por fin termino de reírse a su costa.

"

"Lo siento amor"dijo Naomi acariciando la mejilla de su hija,después de eso ayudo a su hija a terminar de cambiarse la ropa mojada por la ropa de Izuku,ropa la cual le quedaba bastante bien a Nejire a pesar de ser mayor que Izuku.

"Bueno,ahora que están vestidas...¡IZUKU!"grito Inko llamando a su hijo y de paso asustando una vez mas a las otras mujeres,por tercera vez en la noche se escucharon pasos apresurados antes de que Izuku apareciera por el pasillo.

"¿Si mamá?"pregunto Izuku acercándose por el pasillo,cuando llego su madre le acaricio el cabello antes de reír.

"Acompaña a tu profesora y su hija al salón,voy a preparar el té para mientras"dijo ella mientras entraba a la cocina,ignorando a la profesora que estaba a punto de hablar.

"E-espera no es nese-"estaba por decir Naomi antes de que la interrumpieran.

"¡De acuerdo mamá!,¡por aquí Naomi-sensei!"dijo Izuku mientras caminaba hacia el salón mientras Naomi suspiraba y miraba a su hija,la cual solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Izuku al salón,dejándole pocas opciones a su madre que termino siguiendo sus acciones.

"Por favor siéntanse cómodas"dijo Izuku señalando la mesa de té para que ambas se sentaran,luego de eso el camino hacia la cocina dejándolas solas nuevamente.

Un silencio se estableció entre ambas,mientras Naomi se preguntaba que salio mal,lo primero que sucedió fue que ella decidió visitar a Inko Midoriya para preguntar por su hijo,puesto que este falto a clases sin avisar y la preocupo bastante. Una vez que salio del trabajo fue al otro salón de niños de 4 años donde estaba su hija,aunque temporalmente puesto que Nejire pronto empezara la escuela primario. Ambas partieron a la residencia Midoriya hasta que empezó a caerse el cielo sobre ellas por lo que quedaron empapadas de agua y posiblemente se resfríen,y ahora van a tomar el té con Inko y su hijo después de todo lo sucedido " _que día_ " pensó ella mientras suspiraba.

Nejire solamente pensaba en ese "gracioso" y "lindo" chico que acababa de desaparecer por el pasillo.

"¿Puedes dejar de pensar en tu novio Nejire?,aun soy joven como para que mi hija me ignore por su novio"bromeo Naomi a su hija,hija que miro a su madre con intensa ira,mas sin embargo mantuvo silencio.

En ese momento Inko volvió sosteniendo una bandeja con 4 tasas y una tetera con té mientras Izuku a su lado llevaba otra bandeja con daifuku.

"Ya volvimos,espero que no hayan esperado mucho"dijo Inko mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a servir té verde en los pequeños vasos de porcelana mientras Izuku servia daifuku en 4 pequeños platos y se los entregaba a sus invitados.

"Para anda querida"dijo Naomi mientras bebía su té lentamente.

"¡AH!"exclamo Nejire cuando se quemo la lengua con su té,ante esto Izuku se rio un poco ganándose una mirada fulminante de la niña,la cual ignoro.

"Por cierto,yo venia a visitarla para saber porque Izuku falto a cl-"se detuvo Naomi al ver a Izuku tomar su té hirviendo como si fuera agua y hasta el fondo,Inko y Nejire también estaban mirándolo estupefactas.

"¿Pasa algo?"pregunto izuku cuando todos lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"¿No te quemaste la lengua Izuku?"pregunto Inko a lo que su hijo se vio confundido y negó con la cabeza "supongo que sera parte de tu quirk...supongo"dijo Inko mas para si misma pero llamando la atención de la otra mujer en la habitación.

"¿Quirk?¿es por eso que Izuku falto a clases hoy?"pregunto Naomi a lo que Izuku asintió,todo esto era escuchado en silencio por Nejire que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo por una razón.

"Si Naomi-sansei,ayer manifesté mi quirk y hoy fuimos a aprender de el donde el doctor"dijo Izuku a lo que su madre asintió y lo complemento.

"Eso es cierto,pero aun así no pudimos descubrir todo sobre el quirk de Izuku,por lo que mañana iremos a un especialista mas avanzado"dijo Inko mientras Naomi asentía de acuerdo,un quirk no es un juego,un quirk recién descubierto de un niño podría generar muchos accidentes y/o desgracias si no se mantienen bajo control y vigilancia.

"Ya veo,¿puedo sab-"una vez mas,interrumpieron a Naomi...maldito vida.

"¿Cual es tu quirk?¿que es lo que hace?¿como se llama?¿es genial?¿quieres ser un heroe?..."la niña no paraba de hacer preguntas mientras Naomi se agarraba la cabeza con frustración,durante este tiempo el cerebro de Izuku e Inko se estuvo friendo al recibir tantas preguntas.

"...Huh"dijo Izuku muy inteligentemente al no saber que decir frente a la chica habladora.

"Nejire habla mas despacio"reprendió Naomi a su hija que se avergonzó un poco de su mala costumbre,pero aun así no quito su mirada de Izuku esperando sus "respuestas".

"Bueno...no sabemos mucho del quirk de Izuku todavía"explico Inko"el quirk de Izuku solo se manifestó ayer,ademas no descubrimos mucho en el medico por lo que tendremos que ir de nuevo mañana"finalizo Inko mientras Izuku suspiraba de agradecimiento a su madre por salvarlo de las "aterradoras" preguntas de Nejire.

"Rayos,yo quería saber"dijo Nejire haciendo un puchero mientras todo el resto se reían.

"Izuku,¿por que no llevas a Nejire a tu habitación?"dijo Inko a su hijo "necesito hablar algo en privado con tu profesora"finalizó con voz seria Inko llamando de inmediato la atención de Naomi,que se sentó derecha y seria.

"Bueno mami"dijo Izuku mientras tomaba la mano de Nejire y corrían hacia la habitación de Izuku. Cuando se fueron,un silencio cayo entre las dos mujeres adultas,un silencio muy tenso.

"Quiero cambiar de salón a mi hijo"dijo Inko con voz firme,sorprendiendo a Naomi.

"¿Cambiarse de salón?,pero que pasara con sus amigos"dijo Naomi preocupada.

"Los niños son crueles"dijo Inko con ira "cuando notaron que mi hijo tardaba en poseer un quirk,lo hicieron objeto de burlas y rechazo"dijo Inko,Naomi abrió la boca para contradecir lo que había dicho pero Inko levanto la mano con firmeza "¡no me interrumpas!"exclamo Inko golpeando la mesa y haciendo saltar a Naomi,nunca había visto a Inko así "¡no dejare que mi hijo sea abusado por esos mocosos creídos!"dijo Inko mientras comenzaba a jadear por aire,al ver esto Naomi se aceerco y le golpeo ligeramente la espalda.

"...Gracias querida"dijo Inko antes de tomar un poco de té para calmarse "lamento haberte gritado así,pero es que hace tiempo sospechaba de que mi hijo era objeto de abusos"dijo Inko mientras comenzaba a temblar,era obvio que hace tiempo tenia guardado esto "Katsuki-chan era el mejor amigo de Izuku...pero después de que el desarrollo su quirk..."se quedo en silencio Inko,Naomi la entendía perfectamente, al fin al cabo ella es la profesora de Izuku y Katsuki y ella vio de primera mano el cambio de actitud de este ultimo.

"...Pero,ahora que Izuku desarrollo su quirk,¿no crees que es posible arreglar la situación?"pregunto aun con renuencia Naomi.

"No serviría,yo quiero que mi hijo tenga amigos de verdad"dijo Inko recordando lo que paso el dia anterior "no cobardes que abandonan a sus amigos cuando mas los necesitan"finalizo confundiendo a Naomi.

"¿A que se refiere?"pregunto Naomi a lo que Inko se rio con desagrado y le contó lo que le sucedió a Izuku el día de ayer.

"¿Ves a lo que me refería?"pregunto Inko"¿si le hubiera pasado a tu hija los perdonarías?"cuestiono a la profesora que solo podía negar con la cabeza en decepción por las acciones de sus alumnos.

"Supongo que no podría"dijo suspirando Naomi,no podía ponerse en la piel de Inko y mentirle a la cara.

"¿Así que supongo que no habría problema en cambiarlo de salón?"pregunto Inko.

"No creo que lo haya,si quieres podría colocarlo en el mismo salón que Nejire"sugirió ella con una sonrisa de complicidad,la cual Inko correspondió,la maldad se sentía hasta la habitación de Izuku donde este jugaba con Nejire,ambos sintieron esa maldad y se estremecieron.

"¿Que fue eso?"pregunto Izuku asustado.

"N-no se….pero no me da buena espina"dijo Nejire.

"A mi menos….mejor sigamos jugando"dijo Izuku levantando una figura de All Might.

"¡Ahí lo tienes!"exclamo Nejire levantando una figura de una heroína y otra de Endeavor.

Ambos niños estuvieron jugando un buen rato,al principio Nejire desconfiaba un poco de Izuku,puesto que la mayoría de niños no les gusta jugar con niñas,pero al ver que Izuku ni siquiera le dijo algo por ser niña jugaron tranquilos y se divirtieron bastante.

"Oye Izuku...¿tu quieres ser un héroe de grande?"pregunto Nejire con ojos curiosos.

"¡Por supuesto!"exclamo Izuku "¡cuando descubra mi quirk lo entrenare para ser el héroe numero 1!"dijo Izuku con decisión.

"¡te ves tan decidido!,yo también quiero ser un héroe...pero siempre me dicen que renuncie"dijo ella.

"¡¿Quien diría algo así?!"pregunto Izuku enfadado.

"Los chicos de la guardería"murmuro ella amargamente.

"por supuesto"escupió amargamente Izuku "no le creas a esos idiotas"dijo Izuku enojado.

"¿Pero y si tienen razón?"pregunto Indecisa.

"¿Cual es tu quirk?"pregunto Izuku en vez de responder.

"Mi quirk se llama " _ **Oleada**_ " y me permite emitir mi energía vital en forma de ondas"dijo Nejire,ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero Izuku la interrumpió.

"¡Ese es un quirk genial!"exclamo Izuku "¿¡puedes controlar la velocidad con que salen?!"pregunto Izuku.

"...Mmm no pero puedo decidir por que parte de mi cuerpo emitirlas"dijo ella insegura.

"¡Ese es un quirk increíble,seras una gran heroína"dijo Izuku dándole una sonrisa la cual Nejire le correspondió.

Durante unos minutos mas ambos siguieron jugando con las distintas figuras de acción de héroes que tenia Izuku,eso hasta que Nejire hizo una pregunta muy importante a Izuku.

"¿Oye Izuku-kin que es lo que hace tu quirk?"pregunto Nejire con los ojos brillando.

"Bueno,mis heridas sanan muy rápido,de hecho mi cuerpo genera llamas que sanan todo daño que me haga"murmuro Izuku mientras Nejire hacia una "O" con la boca en comprensión "también puedo hacer aparecer llamas mira"dijo Izuku haciendo aparecer un poco de fuego en su palma.

"Se ve como un quirk fuerte"dijo Nejire mirando las llamas "¿por que son azules?"pregunto ella viendo el color de las llamas.

"Mi papá puede respirar fuego"explico Izuku mientras ella asentía"la razon por la que deben hacerme mas estudios es por esto"dijo Izuku mientras transformaba su brazo en un ala,Nejire jadeo cuando vio eso y se acerco para verla mejor.

"¿Como es esto posible?"pregunto ella maravillada,mientras veía las flamantes plumas esmeraldas con algunos toques dorados.

"Bueno...según mi mamá mi abuela poseía alas"dijo Izuku.

"Ahh¡espera!...¿¡no sera posible que te conviertas en un pájaro!?"pregunto Nejire con luces en vez de ojos.

"Umm no se,mañana me van a hacer mas exámenes….aunque seria genial"dijo Izuku con ojos soñadores.

"¡Si!"exclamo Nejire emocionada "te parecerías a Fawkes"dijo ella saltando.

"¿A quien?"pregunto Izuku confuso,queriendo saber quien diablos es fawkes.

"Duh,el fenix de Dumbledore"dijo ella con cara de "de verdad me preguntaste eso",pero al ver la cara de perdido de Izuku ella jadeo y lo agarro de los hombros.

"¿No sabes quien es Dumbledore?"pregunto ella mientras Izuku negaba con la cabeza "¿Harry Potter?"pregunto ella con desesperación,pero al ver a Izuku negar una vez mas ella lo sujeto de las manos y lo hizo poner de pie "sígueme"ella ordeno mientras volvían al salón donde estaba Inko y Naomi riéndose con los rostros sonrojados.

"Nejire cariño,¿pasa algo?"pregunto Naomi jadeando de la risa mientras compartía una sonrisa de complicidad don Inko,que comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

"Mama~ Izuku no conoce Harry Potter"dijo Nejire con ojos desesperados.

"¿Quien-?¡ah! Tu pelicula favorita ¿verdad?"pregunto Naomi mientras su hija asentía "¿como llegaron a ese tema?"cuestiono Naomi a su hija.

"Es que le dije que con su quirk se parecía al fénix de Dumbledore"dijo Nejire mientras Naomi la veia confundida.

"¿Un fénix?¿como en la ave mitológica?"pregunto Inko con duda,a lo que Nejire asintió.

"¡Si!"exclamo Nejire levantando su puño en una especie de pose triunfal"me monstruo que puede convertir su brazo en un ala de fuego"dijo ella maravillada mientras Inko le daba una mirada fulminante a su hijo.

"¡Izuku,se supone que no debes usar tu quirk hasta que sepamos que hace!"dijo enfadada Inko.

"Pero Midoriya-san,el quirk de Izuku es genial,imagine si pudiera convertir todo su cuerpo en un pájaro de fuego"dijo la niña chillando de emoción mientras todos asimilaban esa información "ademas,si de verdad puede curar sus heridas de verdad se parecería a un fénix….¡como Fawkes!"chillo ella al final mientras todos sudaban.

"Bueno...creo que fénix no seria un mal nombre para tu quirk ¿verdad Izuku?"pregunto Inko sonriendo a lo que su hijo asintió con entusiasmo.

Después de un rato Inko y Naomi conversaron un rato mas mientras los niños seguían jugando,una hora mas tarde Naomi llamo a su esposo para que los vaya a buscar. Nejire se despidió de Izuku y quedaron en juntarse a jugar de nuevo mas adelante.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente:_

"Bueno...esto es ciertamente interesante"dijo secamente el doctor viendo una escena bastante curiosa,un Izuku con ambos brazos transformados en alas flotando unos metros mientras aleteaba furiosamente para mantenerse en el aire. Cuando su colega le mando un "caso especial" que superaba su capacidad el día de hoy sin duda no esperaba algo asi.

"¿Usted cree?"pregunto secamente Inko al lado de el,igualmente viendo la escena por su mente corrían otros pensamientos,principalmente en la cantidad de problemas que causara Izuku con un quirk como ese.

"Bueno,es sin duda un quirk increíble,es tan simple pero al mismo tiempo puede poseer tantas características y usarse de tantas maneras que es difícil no quedarse impresionado"dijo el doctor leyendo unos papeles y anotando otras cosas.

"Entonces al final que es lo que hace el quirk de mi hijo"pregunto exasperada Inko.

"Bueno...es un quirk de transformación"explico el doctor,Inko levanto una ceja y le dio una mirada de "¿de verdad eso es todo?"haciendo que el doctor tosiera en su mano para recuperar la compostura"como decía,Izuku puede transformare en una especie de ave hecha de fuego,pero esta habilidad también le da otras características"explico el doctor.

"¿Como su curación y su control sobre el fuego?"pregunto Inko secamente.

"Si"dijo simplemente el doctor pero rápidamente trago saliva al ver la mirada que le dio Inko"l-lo que decía es que probablemente sea un quirk que lo transforme en un ser mitológico o algo así,un socio mio de otra ciudad conoció a una joven que puede convertirse en un dragón,y ella puede volar y escupir fuego,cosas que podrían calificarse como quirks en solitario,pero todo es parte de un mismo quirk"dijo rápidamente para evitar la ira de la mujer.

"¿Entonces...mi hijo puede convertirse en un fénix y poseer sus habilidades?"pregunto Inko lentamente.

"¿Fénix?….¡ESO ES!"exclamo el doctor poniéndose de pie,asustando a Inko que grito " _¡WAAH!"_ y salto hacia atrás fulminando al doctor "¡Midoriya-san podría hacer que su hijo llore!"pregunto emocionado el doctor,al instante sintió que dijo lo equivocado cuando vio la mirada oscura en el rostro de Inko.

"..."Inko levanto la mano confundiendo al doctor que abrió la boca para preguntar algo,pero rápidamente un objeto lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndolo gritar.

"¡AHHH!"grito el doctor agarrándose la cabeza con dolor,Inko había usado su quirk para atraer un lapicera a gran velocidad hacia la cabeza del doctor,hasta llegar a su mano.

"Ahora…¿podrías explicarme por que quieres que haga llorar a ¡MI HIJO!?"grito Inko asustando al doctor y a Izuku,que del susto perdió el equilibrio y cayo al piso,donde empezó a llorar.

"¡Hay perdón cariño!"exclamo Inko corriendo hacia su bebe que comenzó a llorar por su culpa.

"¡Midoriya-san espere!"grito el doctor acercandoce con unos viales de cristal "coloque algunas lagrimas de Izuku aquí dentro"pidió el doctor,pero al ver la mirada de Inko dijo "los mitos dicen que las lagrimas de los fénix son curativas"dijo el explicando y suspiro de alivio al ver que Inko tomaba los viales y los acercaba al rostro de Izuku.

"De acuerdo….¿y ahora que?"pregunto Inko.

"Ahora los probamos con alguna herida"dijo el doctor acercando los viales a la rodilla lastimada de Izuku,pero justo cuando iba a verter las lagrimas las llamas de Izuku salieron y curaron su herida.

"¡Mierda!"exclamo el doctor,pero fue recompensado con un golpe en la cabeza de Inko.

"¡Lenguaje!"lo regaño esta haciendo un gesto hacia su bebe.

"¡Bien bien!"dijo el doctor tomando un bisturí desechable,el acerco el bisturí hacia su mano y se hizo un pequeño corte,el hizo una mueca por el escozor de la herida y la dejo sangrar por unos segundos.

"¿Que haces?"pregunto Inko.

"Experimento"contesto el doctor mientras tomaba el vial y vertía las lagrimas de Izuku en su herida,esta sano al instante"increíble"murmuro el doctor maravillado.

"Entonces ¿ahora que?"pregunto Inko.

"Ahora debo tomar la temperatura interna de Izuku"dijo el doctor sacando un termómetro y se lo entrego a Inko"colóquele ese termómetro en la axila durante un minuto"dijo el distraídamente mientras buscaba algo en una repisa.

Inko hizo precisamente eso y después le devolvió el termómetro a el doctor,que comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en una libreta,impacientando a Inko.

"Bueno,la temperatura de Izuku es ligeramente superior al promedio de las personas normales,solo unos 4 grados superior nada mas"explico el mientras Inko asimilaba esa información"ahora si me permites Izuku necesito hacer unas pruebas con tus alas….¿si puedes?"incito el doctor a lo que Izuku asintió y transformo sus brazos bastante rápido,haciendo que el doctor e Inko levantaran una ceja.

"Ahora si me permites..."murmuro el doctor mientras se colocaba un guante metálico que le llegaba hasta los antebrazos "estos guantes soportan el calor" explico el mientras se acercaba a Izuku "ahora veamos" murmuro el mientras acercaba su mano y tocaba el ala,descubriendo que era solida "intenta hacer intangible tu brazo" incito el doctor a o que Izuku frunció el ceño y "pensó"en hacer su brazo intangible "increíble" murmuro el doctor mientras movía su brazo de arriba hacia abajo atravesando el ala de Izuku "¿sientes tu brazo sin complicaciones?" pregunto el doctor a lo que Izuku asintió tranquilamente "tanto potencial" dijo suspirando de incredulidad el doctor poniéndose de pie.

"Ahora haremos un examen un tanto peligroso...menos mal que guarde de estas"murmuro el doctor sosteniendo el vial con unas pocas lagrimas de Izuku"ahora Izuku quiero que pienses en hacer que tus llamas no quemen"explico el doctor a lo que hijo y madre lo miraron confusos"solo hazlo por favor"insistió el doctor.

"Bueno..."dijo con renuencia Izuku mientras invocaba sus alas.

"Okay..."murmuro el doctor mientras acercaba su mano para tocar el ala,y esta no le quemo,el jadeo de incredulidad antes de que Izuku perdiera la concentración y le quemara la mano "¡AH!" exclamo el doctor alejando su mano.

"¡Lo siento!"exclamo Izuku avergonzado.

"¡No hay problema!"dijo el doctor vertiendo las ultimas gotas de los viales en su quemadura y admiraba como sanaba instantáneamente.

"Midoriya-san….su hijo sera un gran héroe"dijo el doctor sonriendo,a lo que Izuku comenzó a llorar lagrimas mientras su madre lo abrazaba y sonreía felizmente,después de eso el doctor preparo un archivo donde anoto toda la información del quirk de Izuku y se lo entrego a Inko para que lo presente a la guardería y lo guarde,después termino de explicarle todo sobre el quirk de Izuku antes de que hijo y madre partieran a casa,ambos sonriendo felizmente.

* * *

 _Unos días después:_

"¡No no y no!"exclamo una Nejire enojada "¡"Fawkes" seria un mejor nombre de héroe para ti!"dijo una Nejire con una postura inamovible.

"¡Que no!"dijo Izuku enojado "no me quiero llamar como el personaje de un libro,"Phoenix" seria un nombre mucho mejor"dijo Izuku con voz tranquila pero firme.

"..."ambos niños se veían con fuego en los ojos,hasta que unas risitas se escucharon en el aire,cuadno giraron sus cabezas en dirección al sonido vieron Inko y a Naomi con las bocas tapadas intentando no estallar en carcajadas.

"Jiji...¿deberíamos empezar a planear la boda,Inko?"dijo Naomi con complicidad antes de que ambas mujeres estallen en carcajadas,ignorando las miradas rojas en los rostros de los niños. Ambas madres se llevaron muy bien por lo que decidieron hacer varias juntas de juego para los niños.

"Nejire-chan…¿vamos a jugar a otro lado?"pregunto Izuku queriendo salir de la situación incomoda.

"Ahí le has dado"dijo ella rápidamente mientras agarraba su mano y ejecutaban una "retirada táctica" y corrían a toda velocidad a la habitación de Izuku para escapar de las "mamas malvadas vergonzosas".

"Zona segura confirmada"dijo Nejire fingiendo ser una súper-espía.

"Enemigo evadido,repito,enemigo evadido"dijo Izuku siguiéndole el juego,ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Nejire recordó la broma que le jugaron sus madres.

"Brujas"murmuro ella enfadada a lo que Izuku asintió de acuerdo.

Nejire recorrió la habitación de Izuku con mucha curiosidad,ahora viéndola mas que la ultima vez que estuvo ahí,había mucho All Might,pero también había posters y cosas de varios héroes. Izuku buscaba algo en su cómoda mientras Nejire seguía observando su habitación,la mirada de ella se detuvo en un cuadro cerca de la cama de Izuku. Ella se hacer y en la foto vio a un hombre adulto,rubio con cabello rizado y ojos color ámbar,ademas de eso el tenia mutaciones que lo hacían parecer un zorro,junto a el estaba de pie una niña muy bonita de unos 10 años,ella tenia el cabello lacio y rubio,con los mismos ojos color ámbar del hombre y las mismas mutaciones de zorro,ella estaba haciendo un símbolo como de haber chasqueado los dedos de los cuales encima había unas llamas con forma de corazón.

"Ella es mi hermana"dijo Izuku apareciendo al lado de Nejire y sobresaltándola "ella vive en corea con mi papá"explico Izuku mientras ella asentía "mira lo que traje"dijo Izuku sacando una nintendo ds y un cartucho que decía...¿pokemon?.

Y así Nejire descubrió una de sus mayores obsesiones a futuro,una de las cuales se convertiría en un hobby muy bonito,tierno y adictivo para ella.

* * *

 _Varios días después:_

"Bien mis niños,antes de empezar las clases debo informarles que el pequeño Izuku Midoriya ya no asistirá a este salón"explico Naomi en su salón de la guardería,muchos niños jadearon y otros se rieron,todos excepto tres que se sentían tanto tristes como enojados.

"¿Por que ya no vendrá,Hado-sensei?"pregunto una niña inocentemente.

"Recientemente el quirk de Izuku se hizo presente,por lo que lo sometieron a varios estudios,esa es la razón por la que falto toda la semana pasada"ella explico mientras muchos niños abrían los ojos,el niño quirkless había desarrollado un quirk "ademas la madre de Izuku lo decidió cambiar de salón por razones personales"ella explico.

"¿Cual es el quirk de Midoriya-san"pregunto otro niño a lo que Naomi guardo silencio por un momento.

"No estoy en lugar para poder hablar de algo privado de Midoriya-san"dijo ella firmemente mientras algunos niños gemían molestos por no poder saber.

"Bueno,para empezar la clase..."y así Naomi empezaba una nueva semana enseñando.

* * *

 _En otro salón:_

"Bien niños,hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero,presentate"dijo la profesora mirando por la puerta a Izuku,el niño camino algo nervioso hacia el frente de la clase viendo a varios niños mirándolo,el reconoció a Nejire pero a nadie mas. Izuku abrió la boca para hablar y preparándose para ser un desastre tartamudo,pero por unos segundos se quedo quieto.

"" _Por que debería estar nervioso"_ "se pregunto mentalmente Izuku,recordó la actitud curiosa y alegre de Nejire,o la actitud de confianza y amabilidad de Ahri " _siempre deje que me pisotearan encima_ "pensó furiosamente Izuku mientras veía hacia el frente de la clase " _nunca mas_ "pensó el con decisión.

"¡Buenos días!"comenzó Izuku con una sonrisa"Me llamo Izuku Midoriya y desde ahora seremos compañeros ¡por favor trátenme bien!"dijo el sonriendo al final ganando algunas risas,sonrisas y una mirada confundida de Nejire.

"Buena presentación"asintió la profesora mientras Izuku caminaba hacia Nejire y se sentaba junto a ella.

"¿Y esa presentación?"pregunto ella con una mirada curiosa.

"Quería un cambio"dijo Izuku con una sonrisa decidida.

"Bueno….si tu lo dices..."dijo ella aun dudando,pero rápidamente se olvido del tema mientras ambos comenzaban a escuchar a su profesora dándoles un actividad grupal. Izuku se emparejo con Nejire y otro niño y niña.

"¿Nejire cuando regresas a la escuela primaria?"pregunto Izuku a su amiga.

"Lo mas probable que en dos semanas mas"dijo ella entre triste y feliz,feliz por que se reencontrara con sus amigas,y triste por que no podrá asistir mas a clases con Izuku.

"Rayos...pero al menos podemos seguir juntandonos a jugar"dijo el sonriendo a lo que ella le una sonrisa ardiente en respuesta.

Después de esa charla Izuku y Nejire continuaron con sus actividades hasta que los otros niños con los que se asociaron decidieron dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

"¿Midoriya-san que es lo que hace tu quirk?"pregunto la niña con curiosidad mientras su compañero se inclinaba hacia adelante para escucharla.

"Bueno..."Izuku se sentía indeciso,ademas ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de presentarse "mi quirk se llama fénix,y me permite convertirme en un ave de fuego"explico Izuku mientras ambos niños abrían mucho los ojos.

"E-eso es un quirk genial..."dijo la niña impresionada a lo que el chico al lado de ella asintió furiosamente.

"Muchas gracias"dijo Izuku sonriendo y algo sonrojado.

"Izuku estas sonrojado~"lo molesto Nejire y el dio una mirada de "no empieces".

De esa forma Izuku empezó de nuevo en un nuevo salón,con nuevos estudiantes y amigos. Nejire después de dos semanas volvió a la escuela secundaria,pero ella siguió encontrándose con Izuku para jugar,hablar o simplemente interactuar como los buenos amigos que se habían convertido.

Así pasaron los años,Aunque Izuku hizo algunos amigos ninguno destaco tanto como Nejire. Ahora el tendría una razón para volver a japón ademas de ir a la yuuei.

* * *

 _4 Años después:_

"¡Izuku~!"grito Inko tocando la puerta "¡Tienes que ir a la escuela,date prisa!"dijo ella antes de retirarse a al comedor una vez mas,dentro de la habitación Izuku gimió de molestia mientras escondia su cabeza bajo su almohada.

" _Maldición_ "dijo Izuku en coreano mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse,el actualmente tiene 8 años y esta en su tercer año en la _escuela_ primaria,el asiste a la misma escuela que Nejire,puesto que se negó rotundamente a asistir a la misma escuela que Bakugou.

El se reencontró con sus "ex-amigos" unas semanas después de cambiarse de salón,pero el los ignoro todo el tiempo.

Incluso una vez los encontró intimidando a otro niño.

Ya no había rastro de aquel chico amable que había sido su mejor amigo,pero a Izuku ya no le importa,puesto que tiene a su mejor amiga Nejire consigo.

"Maldita corbata del demonio"murmuro el chico colocándose la pequeña corbata,Izuku es ligeramente mas alto que el promedio de chicos de su edad,sumándose a su apariencia fisica el resultado es que Izuku es bastante "lindo". Algo que lo molesta bastante es el hecho de que el tiene un rostro algo "femenino" según las palabras de Nejire,cosa que a el le desagrada,el es un niño,los niños no son lindos.

Izuku camino hacia la puerta ya vestido y agarro su mochila ya preparada que colgaba en una percha,camino por el pasillo y entro al comedor donde lo esperaba su madre con una tasa de café preparada y unas cuantas galletas.

"Buenos días mamá~"dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

"Buenos días Zuzu"dijo Inko riéndose de la cara agria de Izuku,ese era el apodo mas reciente que tenia Ahri para su hermanito. Inko se rio un poco antes de que de repente se pusiera seria "¿aun no le has dicho?"pregunto ella tristemente a lo que Izuku asintió con amargura "Izuku...nos vamos hoy..."dijo ella con pena en la voz.

"Lo se mamá...pero no se que decirle..."dijo Izuku,como en el mundo le puedes decir a tu mejor amiga que te vas….por 5 años.

El desayuno se termino rápidamente e Izuku tomo sus cosas y partió a su ultimo día de escuela con el corazón pesado. El camino hacia fuera de su casa y espero al furgón que lo llevaría a la escuela,cuando llego a esta se quedo viéndola por unos momentos,dudando en entrar,al final decidió volver a casa con su madre y ayudar a su madre a empacar para el viaje.

"¡HEY ZUZU!"grito una voz corriendo hacia la acera en su dirección.

" _Maldición_ "murmuro Izuku en coreano antes de darse la vuelta y ver a su mejor amiga corriendo en su dirección.

"Buenos días Izu-kun"dijo una Nejire jadeando por aire.

"Buenos días Nejire-chan..."dijo con una sonrisa dolorosa Izuku.

"¿A donde estas yendo Izuku-kun?...la escuela esta por ahí"señalo a la escuela con una sonrisa de mierda...como si supiera que Izuku quería faltar.

"La verdad...no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela hoy...¡ADIÓS!"exclamo Izuku dándose vuelta y ejecutando una retirada táctica,eso hasta que Nejire le atrapo del brazo con nudillo de hierro y una fuerza satánica aterradora.

"No lo creo Izu-kun...has actuado muy raro el ultimo mes..."dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente,Izuku no sabia como una chica de 10 años puede dar tanto miedo. Izuku trago saliva y miro en todos lados en busca de una forma de escapar,aparentemente Nejire lo noto y se acerco a el peligrosamente "no escaparas ahora Izu-kun,¡has actuado muy raro y sabre por que!"exclamo ella enojada tomando la mano de Izuku y corriendo al parque mas cercano,dispuesta a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Una vez ambos llegaron al parque se acercaron a una banca cercana,una vez sentados Nejire miro a su mejor amigo con una cara de "escupelo ahora",a lo que Izuku suspiro y murmuro algo,algo que Nejire no escucho.

"No te escucho,dilo mas fuerte"dijo la chica a lo que Izuku volvió a murmurar lo que dijo.

"¡Mas fuerte!"grito la chica exasperada.

"¡ME VOY DEL PAIS!"grito Izuku enojado,pero despues se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y empalideció rápidamente,el volteo la mirada a otro lado y trato de evitar cruzar miradas con Nejrie.

"¿¡T-tu que!?"pregunto estupefacta Nejire.

"Me vuelvo para corea con mi madre..."dice Izuku débilmente.

"¿P-por q-que?"tartamudeo ella comenzando a llorar.

"Mi madre dice que ya cumplí la edad suficiente para "cimentar" mis amistades"explico el.

"¿Que?"pregunto ella sin entender.

"Volveré a japón para hacer la escuela secundaria"el explico a su amiga "ademas,volveré para rendir mi examen en la yuuei y entrar a una escuela de héroes"dijo el a Nejire.

"¡Te vas por 5 años!"exclamo Nejire mirando a su amigo,pensando en que no lo vería en media década.

"...Si"dijo musito Izuku lentamente,el esperaba que Nejire le gritara,pero las acciones de esta lo tomaron desprevenido.

" _Snif"_ Nejire empezó a sollozar mientras tomaba a Izuku lo apretaba en un fuerte abrazo"¡no te vayas!"grito ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

"N-nejir-"comenzó a decir Izuku pero Nejire lo interrumpió.

"¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!..."comenzó a repetir Nejire en negación todo el tiempo sin poder dejar a Izuku explicarse.

"Nejire-chan p-por favor..."decía Izuku lentamente pero Nejire seguía sin querer escucharlo.

"¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE TI!"grito con rabia Nejire mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia su casa,dejando a un Izuku triste y sollozando detrás.

"..."Izuku solo mantuvo silencio mientras se ponía de pie y emprendía camino hacia su casa.

Izuku toco la puerta de su departamento y espero a que su madre le abriera,cuando Inko abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a su hijo ahí,pero se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos rojos,como si hubiera estado llorando.

"¡Izuku mi bebe!¿que te paso?"dijo Inko agachándose y abrazando a su hijo,ella comenzó a suponer que se peleo con Nejire,su hijo debió decirle hace semanas que se vuelven a corea,pero el siempre tuvo miedo de decirle.

"¡Mami!"grito Izuku mientras abrazaba a su madre y lloraba todo lo que se contuvo en el viaje de vuelta a su casa,su madre comenzó a frotarle la espalda mientras su hijo se desahogaba.

"Ya cariño…"susurro Inko mientras hacia entrar a Izuku al departamento.

"Ella me odia ahora..."dijo Izuku pesadamente mientras su madre le escuchaba "le dije que nos vamos hoy y se fue enojada"dijo el con las voz quebrada.

"No creo que ella te odie Zuzu"dijo Inko con tranquilidad "solo debe estar un poco impactada,estoy segura que cuando a ella se le pase la ira se pondrá en contacto contigo"dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Izuku.

"...¿Estas segura?"pregunto su hijo a lo que Inko sonrio y asintio.

"estoy segura cariño"musito ella sonriendo "ahora,¿que tal si me ayudas a empacar?"pregunto ella y sonrió cuando su hijo asintió y se acerco una pila de ropa para guardarla en una maleta cercana.

Al cabo de una hora Izuku y su madre empacaron todo lo que necesitaban para el viaje,principalmente ropa y otras cosas privadas como los juguetes de Izuku o el juego de té de Inko. Los muebles se los vendieron a los arrendadores,puesto que en corea ya poseían una casa.

"El taxi ya viene en camino Zuzu"dijo Inko sonriendo mientras apagaba las luces del departamento y salían a las afueras de este.

"...Ya veo"murmuro Izuku mientras miraba en todos lados en busca de Nejire.

Inko vio esto y suspiro en derrota "Izu-"comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida.

"¡IZU-KUN!"grito una voz bien conocida por los Midoriya,ambos voltearon y vieron a Nejire corriendo en su dirección acompañada de Naomi y el padre de Nejire,Hideo Hado.

"¡Nejire-chan!"grito Izuku mientras corría y abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

"¡Perdona!¡perdona!¡perdona!"grito Nejire mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo,ella no podía creer que había sido tan cruel con el.

"No pasa nada Nejire-chan..."dijo Izuku apretando a su amiga en un abrazo de oso.

"EJEM" fingio toser Hideo al ver la escena frente a el,un chico abrazando a su princesa.

"¡Dejalos en paz!"dijo Naomi golpeando a su esposo en la cabeza.

"¡AHH!"grito Hideo agarrando su cabeza adolorida.

"Ppfff"Inko trato de taparse la boca para evitar estallar en carcajadas,ganándose una mirada de complicidad con Naomi y Nejire y una mirada de muerte de Hideo.

"Mujeres malvadas"susurro este a lo que Izuku que estaba cerca levanto una ceja mas prefirió no decir nada.

"¿Nejire no le querías dar algo a Izuku-kun?"pregunto Naomi con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Inko jadeara y luego chillara de emoción.

"C-callate..."dijo Nejire tapándose el rostro,Izuku iba a preguntar que sucedía pero Nejire lo tomo de la mano y lo alejo del resto,para la diversión de sus madres.

"Nejire-chan ¿que pasa?"pregunto Izuku curioso mientras su amiga se le ponía roja la cara.

"Y-yo-"tartamudeo Nejire haciendo que Izuku la mirara curioso,normalmente Nejire no esta nerviosa "te extrañare mucho Izuku-kun"dijo ella con las mejillas rojas mientras le entregaba una bufanda verde "c-comenze a hacer esto hace unas semanas con ayuda de mi mamá"dijo mientras envolvía la bufanda en el cuello de Izuku haciendo que este se sonroje un poco.

"Muchas gracias Nejire-chan"dijo Izuku sonriendo mientras miraba la bufanda,el levanto la mirada y capto a Nejire acercándose a el,no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso mientras ella se acercaba mas y mas, hasta que ocurrió.

Izuku se sentía desconcertado,Nejire le estaba dando un beso en los labios que duro unos segundos,el sentía increíble,pero todo termino hasta que se escucho un sonido y se vislumbro el destello de una cámara.

"¿Que?"pregunto aun algo conmocionada Nejire por el beso,hasta qe vio a Naomi e Inko con una sonrisa malvada y con cámaras en sus manos "¿¡MAMÁ!?"exclamo Nejire avergonzada.

"Nejire"dijo Naomi riendo señalando su propia barbilla,al principio Nejire no entendió pero después ella coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla y sintió una delgada linea de saliva cayendo de su boca,ella se limpio con rapidez mientras su rostro se volvía aun mas rojo.

"Creo que tenemos que irnos ahora Izuku"dijo Inko señalando el taxi que ya había llegado,Izuku salio de su estupor y con el rostro sonrojado miro triste a Nejire y a su madre,esta sonrió y dijo.

"Izuku...les di el numero del teléfono de nuestra casa en corea"dijo Inko sonriendo,ella sonrió aun mas mientras su hijo se alegraba de saber que podría seguir en contacto con su mejor amiga.

Izuku abrazo una vez mas a Nejire y se despidió de los Hado antes de subir al Taxi junto a su madre. Al cabo de una hora de viaje llegaron al aeropuerto,Inko se sentía bastante tranquila,todavía faltaban unos minutos para que el avión despegue y ya estaban listos para abordar.

"¿Como te sientes Zuzu?"pregunto Inko a su hijo.

"Me siento listo"dijo el "ya quiero que llegue el día en que vuelva para ser un héroe,y para encontrarme de nuevo con Nejire-chan"dijo el dándole una brillante sonrisa que su madre le devolvió.

"De acuerdo...entonces vamos"dijo Inko mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y abordaban el avión.

 _Palabras del autor:Bueno,por fin termine de hacer de nuevo el cap 1,tengo toda la historia escrita en un cuaderno con varios diseños,el problema es que al principio no coloque bien las cosas que quería. También va a haber un cambio y es que aunque parece un NejirexIzuku a full no lo es,puesto que Izuku se relacionara con otras chicas durante su adolescencia antes de que empiece su relación definitiva con Nejire._

 _Hago esto puesto que no creo en cosas como dos adolescentes que nunca han tenido pareja se enamoran y se quedan juntos toda la vida,la razón de esto es que al fin y al cabo,son adolescentes,se enamoran todo el tiempo y tienen varias parejas durante ese tiempo,por lo menos quiero que Izuku tenga un amorío corto antes de entrar a la yuuei._

 _Otra cosa y es que aunque estoy POR FIN en vacaciones,me relaje mucho,me dormí hasta tarde y después jugaba videojuegos. Por eso me quedaba muy poco tiempo para escribir la historia,tanto en mi pc como en mi libreta de apuntes,pero eso cambiara,como sea ojala les guste el cap y el ¿remake?,como sea._

 _Si algo no les gusta comenten en los comentarios,que los leo todos,bye._


	2. capitulo 2

_En corea:_

"¡PAPÁ!¡MAMÁ!"un grito atraviesa las paredes de una hermosa casa,este grito proviene de Izuku Midoriya,el cual esta con el rostro sonrojado y con los ojos rojos apunto de estallar en lagrimas en cualquier momento. La razón de esto es la condición en la que se encuentra Izuku. El esta con el cabello peinado y atado en un moño,esta usando un vestido rosa con varios bordados blancos en este,llevaba sandalias color crema y las uñas pintadas color verde oscuro,ademas de un lápiz labial rojo profundo.

Cabe recalcar que su hermana mayor,Ahri de 16 años,esta junto a el arrodillada en el piso rugiendo a carcajadas junto a sus amigas,amigas que al principio llegaron ese día para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga,pero cuando esta llego con su lindo hermanito,un vestido y varios cosméticos…simplemente no pudieron negarse.

"¿¡Que sucede!?"exclamo Hizashi entrando a la habitación junto a su esposa,ambos jadeando por aire por la carrera que acaban de hacer,ambos adultos recorrieron la habitación en busca de su hijo mas joven,pero les pareció raro que los únicos en la habitación eran ellos obviamente,su hija mayor y sus amigas,ademas de una jovencita desconocida para ambos adultos,puesto que estos conocen a todos los amigos de su hija por lo que pensaron que seria una amiga nueva de su hija.

"¿Ahri cariño has visto a tu hermano?"pregunto Hizashi a lo que todos en la habitación se congelaran por un momento,Izuku abrió la mandíbula hasta el piso de incredulidad,el momento paso y todas las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

"¿Huh?"musito Inko sin entender,mientras las chicas mayores se reian notó que la chica mas joven seguía con la boca abierta y era la única que no se reía,también noto que de hecho la chica era muy bonita,le recordaba a ella de niña con ese cabello verde oscuro"disculpa,¿eres una nueva amiga de Ahri?,soy su madre Inko y es un placer conocerte"dijo Inko sonriendo.

"M-mamá...soy yo"murmuro la chica tristemente,a lo que ambos adultos se congelaron y por un momento no entendieron a que se refería,hasta que a Inko se le reinicio el cerebro y se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

"¿¡IZUKU!?"grito Inko con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¿¡QUE!?"exclamo Hizashi mirando a su "campeón" que fue convertido en toda una "princesa",esto era muy extraño para el,el tenia un "campeón" y una "princesa",ahora el tenia **dos** "princesas",Hizashi se sentia muy confundido en este momento.

"Izu-kun esta hermosa ¿no?"dijo Ahri antes de volver a estallar en risas,Hizashi aparentemente despertó de su estupor y grito.

"¡Mi hijo!"y corrió hacia este,lo abrazo y salio de la habitación dispuesto a rescatar al soldado caído en combate,dejando atrás a todas las mujeres en silencio,puesto que al este gritar la risa de las adolescentes murieron.

"...¿Tienes fotos?"pregunto lentamente Inko dándole una mirada mortal a Ahri,esta trago del nerviosismo y asintió lentamente.

"S-si...tome algunas"dijo esta con voz neutral.

"…Bien..."dijo Inko antes de salir lentamente de la habitación.

"Eso...fue perturbador"dijo la amiga de Ahri,Kaisa,una chica unos 2 años menor que ella,ella es delgada y posee caderas prominentes,ademas de el cabello purpura y un peinado estilo cuernos de buey.

"Si lo fue..."dijo simplemente Ahri todavía confundida.

* * *

"Malditas mujeres malvadas..."susurro un enojado Izuku mientras se pasaba una toalla con alcohol por los labios para quitarse el "malvado" pintalabios. Alrededor de Izuku en el piso había un montón mas de papeles iguales que el había usado para quitarse el maquillaje y el esmalte de uñas. Ademas de eso en el piso al lado de Izuku esta el vestido "satánico",que Izuku se apresuro de quitar de su cuerpo apenas entro al baño para "descontaminarse".

 _Toc toc_

La puerta sonó una vez antes de que Inko la abriera lentamente y se asomara por esta "¿como estas cariño?"pregunto ella con cuidado.

"Estoy bien mamá"dijo Izuku mientras se retiraba la toalla con alcohol de los labios y nota que por fin ya no quedaba mas labial en el. Izuku suspira y comienza a colocarse su ropa que su padre recupero de las garras de su hermana.

"Eso es bueno"dijo Inko antes de resoplar y contener apenas sus risas "no te enojes mucho con tu hermana ¿si?"pidió ella amablemente.

"Si si"dice refunfuñando Izuku mientras su madre se reía un poco y salia del baño cerrando la puerta.

Izuku suspiro de agotamiento y salio del baño con el "vestido satánico" en el brazo y lo arrojo sobre una silla en el salón,el camino hasta la cocina y entro encontrándose con el aquelarre de su hermana y sus padres.

"Oh Izuk **a** ,¿como estas?"pregunto Ahri sonriendo a la cara amarga de su hermano.

"..."Izuku solo camino hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió para sacar un helado.

"Se un buen hermanito y dame un helado,¿si?"dijo ella sonriendo. Izuku frunció el ceño un momento y abrió su helado de dos paletas y las separo.

"Bruja"dijo el dándole una de las paletas.

"Mocoso"dijo esta mientras tomaba y mordía su paleta.

Izuku simplemente le dio un resoplido y se dio vuelta para irse con la poca dignidad que tenia,eso hasta que Ahri le llamo la atención.

"Izu-kun"dijo Ahri llamando Izuku,Izuku volteo a verla y la vio asiendo un gesto de acercarse,cuando este se acerco a su hermana y se sorprendió cuando esta lo agarro de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

"¿Q-que?"dijo Izuku sin saber que sucedía.

"No te enojes mucho con tu Onee-chan,¿si?"dijo ella sonriendo,sonrisa que se ensancho cuando un gran rubor se presento en el rostro de su hermanito "¡aww eres tan tierno!"dijo esta abrazando a su hermano,aplastandolo en sus pechos ignorando los gritos desesperados de su hermano"te comería a besos"dijo Ahri acercando su boca a la mejilla de su hermano.

"¡NOOO!"grito Izuku con horror mientras se sacudía con fuerza logrando escabullirse de las garras de su hermana. Izuku comenzó a jadear por el aire que perdió entre las grandes personalidades de su hermana,cuando recupero el aliento se preparo para correr,puesto que no quiere estar en la extraña situación de ser besado por su hermana.

"No-ohh~"dijo una de las amigas de Ahri mientras agarraba a Izuku de su pie con una de sus colas extrañas "ahora que nosotras nos vamos tu cuidaras de tu hermana,¿o acaso no eres un caballero?"dijo esta burlonamente.

"¡Estamos en nuestra casa!"grito Izuku desesperado"¡que lugar puede ser mas seguro que este!"

"¡Silencio!"dijo esta lanzando a Izuku a los brazos de su hermana con la fuerza de sus tentaculos"atrapa foxy"dijo esta.

"Gracias Evelynn"dijo esta mientras volvía a ahogar a su hermano.

"De nada cariño,cuida de tu esclavo digo hermano"dijo esta sonriendo mientras las otras dos chicas se reían,cuando terminaron de reírse de Izuku las chicas se despidieron de los padres de Izuku y salieron por la puerta. Inko y Hizashi presenciaron toda la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro,les encantaba ver a sus hijos interactuar,ademas las amigas de Ahri son un amor y siempre son bienvenidas en el hogar Midoriya.

"Umm...Ahri"dijo un Hizashi preocupado.

"¿Si papi?"dijo esta sonriendo.

"Izuku se esta poniendo azul"dijo este solemnemente mientras veía a su hijo muriendo frente a sus ojos,en una escena de muerte que cientos de adolescentes envidiarían.

"¡Waaah!"exclamo Ahri liberando a Izuku de su prisión "¿estas bien Zuzu?"pregunto ella preocupada.

Izuku jadeaba por aire mientras se componía nuevamente.

"S-si"dijo el niño.

"Menos mal"dijo Hizashi antes de mirar a su hija "intenta no matar a tu hermano por lo que resta de día ¿ok?"pidió el con exasperación a lo que su hija asintió.

"Bueno papá"dijo cantando Ahri,ella después se acerco a su hermano y lo de las manos mientras lo tiraba hacia las puertas"me llevo a Izuku al salón de espejos"dijo Ahri mientras sacaba a Izuku de la habitación.

"¡No se queden hasta tarde!"advirtió Inko con voz severa.

"Si mamá"dijeron al unisono Izuku y Ahri.

Los jóvenes Midoriya se colocaron sus chaquetas y salieron por la puerta de la casa,era invierno y afuera de la casa helaba demasiado para salir sin abrigo. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio por el extenso patio de la residencia Midoriya,no son precisamente una familia multimillonaria,pero se podría decir que viven bastante acomodados.

La razón de esto es que Hizashi Midoriya fue un gran inversor de acciones en todo lo relacionado con héroes en corea,estudio y trabajo por años para conseguir una gran cantidad de ahorros para invertir en un gran proyecto y lo logro al invertir y convertirse en uno de los principales dueños de una famosa compañía fabrica equipos,herramientas o trajes heroicos. A los pocos años el fundo su propia compañía de fabrica de equipamiento heroico en corea,compañía que no ha parado de ir en ascenso.

No contento con eso el posee acciones en distintas compañías de héroes y constantemente el invierte y fomenta a los jóvenes héroes en los que el ve futuro. Conoció a Inko en uno de sus viajes a japón donde el se quedo anonadado de las habilidades que poseía Inko como diseñadora de vestuarios y moda,tanto fue que el comenzó a rogarle que trabaje para el y su compañía,al principio Inko se negó y lo vio como una plaga,pero después de que el lograra convencerla comenzaron a ir a citas,y después el resto es historia.

Esa es la principal razón por la que la residencia Midoriya es tan "amplia",Hizashi e Inko aunque decidieron comprar una casa grande ellos no querían una casa tamaño "mega-grande". Por lo que se compraron un terreno enorme y verde donde construyeron la casa de sus sueños. Es una amplia casa de dos pisos con ático,es de color crema y techo color gris oscuro,posee varias ventanas ademas de varias partes de la casa decoradas con ladrillos y hermosas plantas y flores que la misma Inko planto.

Lo que mas aman los hermanos Midoriya es el extenso patio de la casa,completamente verde para que Izuku pueda jugar y completamente tranquilo para que Ahri se relaje y tome algo de sol. Aunque si hay algo que ambos aman mas que nada es la casa de espejos.

La casa de espejos es una construcción en la parte mas atrás del patio,rozando con la cerca que los conecta con el vecino, en como una pequeña casa,con una puerta y sin ventanas,al entrar te encuentras con un suelo liso de madera y las paredes cubiertas con espejos gigantes,ademas de bastante material deportivo y equipamiento de gimnasio.

Ahri ama ese lugar ya que es insonoro,así que ella puede ensayar sus coreografiás sola o con sus amigas sin preocuparse por el espacio o molestar a alguien con el sonido,mientras que a Izuku le gusta también bailar y cantar como su hermana,el prefiere usar el gimnasio para ejercicios pequeños y experimentar con su quirk,con un adulto presente por supuesto.

"¿Vas a ensayar tus bailes Ahri-chan"pregunto Izuku a su hermana.

"Nop"dijo ella sonriendo"hoy experimentaremos con tu quirk"dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Q-que?"dijo Izuku sorprendido pero al instante señalo hacia la casa"¿pero papá y mamá?"pregunto el.

"Si mi teoría es correcta no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso"dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno..."dijo Izuku con renuencia mientras entraba en la casa de espejos.

"Bien ahora muéstrame tus llamas"dijo Ahri volteándose hacia Izuku.

"Okay"dijo Izuku mientras juntaba un poco sus manos y producía unas pocas llamas.

"Mira esto"dijo Ahri mientras levantaba la palma de su mano y al instante las llamas de Izuku se fueron hasta esta y se sometieron a ella.

"¿Que?"dijo Izuku sorprendido y extrañado.

"Mi quirk no solo me permite emitir llamas azules,me permite tener un control absoluto sobre el fuego azul característico de nuestra familia"dijo ella sonriendo.

"Woow"dijo Izuku con la boca abierta,su hermana tenia un quirk absolutamente asombroso.

"¿Sabes lo que significa esto Izu-kun?"pregunto Ahri sonriendo cuando Izuku negó con la cabeza"significa que podemos experimentar con tu quirk sin riesgos"dijo ella y se rio mientras vio como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban de emoción.

"¡Genial!"dijo Izuku mientras convertía rápidamente sus brazos en alas.

"¡Esa es la actitud!"dijo Ahri mientras la arrebataba sus llamas a Izuku.

Solo para que se le fueran con brazos y todo,lo que causo que por cerca de un segundo Izuku estuviera sin brazos hasta que se regeneraran y vuelvan a convertirse en alas. Ambos hermanos estaban en silencio por unos segundos hasta que se miraran con gravedad.

"Nadie sabrá lo que acaba de suceder"dijo Izuku con voz oscura.

"Absolutamente nadie"asintió su hermana.

"¿Que fue lo que salio mal?"pregunto Izuku.

"¿Hiciste solido tu brazo?"pregunto Ahri sabiendo que su hermano tiene la misma capacidad de ella de hacer su fuego mas denso en incluso solido.

"Si lo hice,supongo entonces que tu control sobre el fuego es aun mas superior de lo que creíamos"dijo Izuku entendiendo lo sucedido,el puede convertir su cuerpo en fuego y solidificarlo logrando moldear su cuerpo. Por ejemplo el logro una vez convirtió su puño en llamas y logro hacerlo el doble de grande gracias a su control del fuego,el ya tenia unos planes para técnicas para cuando se mas grande.

"Bueno mejor probemos otra cosa"dijo Ahri a lo que Izuku asintio.

"Entonces probemos esto"dijo Izuku mientras concentraba sus llamas en sus manos y las comenzaba a hacer girar.

"¿Que haces?"pregunto Ahri curiosa.

"Todavía no esta terminado"dijo Izuku mientras se concentraba un poco mas"debo hacer una esfera y aumentar la rotación"explico Izuku mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera de fuego azul con grandes ráfagas de fuego girando como un torbellino alrededor.

"Ohhh brillante"dijo Ahri mientras estiraba su mano y le arrebataba el fuego a su hermano.

"Si pero todavía no puedo controlarlo lo suficiente"dijo Izuku jadeando un poco"ademas todavía no puedo generar suficiente fuego"explico el.

"Cuando crezcas podrás hacer mas"dijo Ahri"así fue en mi caso"dijo ella generando sus esferas de fuego.

"Cool"dijo dijo Izuku mirando a su hermana.

" _ **Foxy fire**_ "dijo esta chasqueando los dedos en una pose extraña mientras las esferas giraban a su alrededor.

"¿Foxy fire?"repitió Izuku aguantándose la risa.

"Silencio mocoso"advirtió Ahri acercando de forma amenazadora su fuego a su hermano y asustandolo.

"Relaja relaja"dijo Izuku nerviosamente tratando de apaciguar a su hermana.

"tsk"chasqueo la lengua Ahri antes de tomar aire y relajarse.

"¿Porque no me muestras un truco tuyo?"pregunto Izuku.

"No tengo muchos la verdad"confeso Ahri"nunca tuve la necesidad de entrenar mi quirk puesto que nunca me intereso ser una heroína"dijo ella rodando los ojos.

"Ya veo"dijo ligeramente desanimado Izuku.

"¿Has probado emitir tu fuego de otras partes de tu cuerpo?"pregunto Ahri"¿o has probado ver si puedes lanzar tu fuego sin convertir tus brazos en su forma fénix?".

"Si puedo lanzar mi fuego de otras partes y como viste puedo lanzar mi fuego sin estar en mi forma fénix"asintió Izuku.

"¿Has probado completar la transformación?"pregunto ella con inquietud.

"Mamá no me ha dejado"dijo el solemnemente"tiene miedo de que no pueda volver"el dijo.

"Hazlo"dijo ella,Izuku la miro estupefacta y ella explico"estoy aquí y con mi control sobre el fuego puedo asegurarme de que no te suceda nada en caso de las cosas se salgan de control"dijo ella firmemente y alentando a su hermano.

"De acuerdo..."dijo Izuku con incertidumbre,cuando iba a cerrar los ojos para empezar a concentrarse Ahri lo interrumpió.

"¡Espera!"dijo Ahri"incluso con el espacio de aquí no creo que sea recomendable,vamos afuera"dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

"Okay"dijo sin animo Izuku.

Una vez afuera de el pequeño edificio ambos hermanos se aseguraron de que sus padres no estuvieran mirando antes de volverse hacia el otro.

"¡Aquí voy Onee-chan!"dijo Izuku mientras convertía sus brazos en alas,el inhalo aire y después dejo que se fuego recorra su cuerpo,el pensó que le costaría obtener la transformación completa pero por alguna razón se sentía bastante natural para el,después de unos 9 segundos logro convertirse en un majestuoso fénix hecho de llamas azules con algunos toques dorados.

" _Esto se siente…bien_ "pensó Izuku mientras agitaba sus alas un poco,giro su cabeza para ver a su hermana y la vio que ella estaba estupefacta.

"Izuku...¿estas ahí?"pregunto lentamente Ahri y suspiro de alivio al ver al fénix asentir"¿podrías volver a ser...ya sabes..tú"dijo ella tontamente.

" _¿Volver?_ "pensó Izuku,el no quería volver,el se sentía bien así. Izuku negó con la cabeza mirando a su hermana.

"¿No?¿que quieres decir?"cuestiono Ahri"¿no puedes volver?"pregunto ella con desesperación.

" _La estoy asustando_ "pensó Izuku sintiéndose algo mal,el se concentro en volver y al cabo de otros 9 segundos volvió a ser el mismo.

"¡Hay gracias a dios!"exclamo Ahri abrazando a su hermanito.

"¡Ahri basta!"dijo Izuku no queriendo que su hermana lo asfixie de nuevo.

"¡Me tenias muy preocupada!"dijo Ahri molesta.

"¡Lo siento!"dijo Izuku"parece que la transformación genera un poco de adicción"dijo el pensativo.

"¿Adicción?"pregunto esta preocupada.

"Era muy poca" le aseguro su hermano "pero creo que si estoy mucho tiempo transformado comenzaría a no querer volver" explico el "ademas es bueno ver que mi ropa se transforma junto conmigo"dijo mirando que su ropa estaba intacta.

"Eso es algo bueno,supongo que no te gustaría que te vieran desnudo ¿eh?"bromeo ella"¿pero como podrás combatir cuando seas un héroe si hay problemas al transformarte?"pregunto ella preocupada.

"Bueno puedo usarlo por algunos segundos o minutos"dijo su hermano sonriendo"ademas eso solo significa que debo entrenar mas mi pyrokinesis"dijo el chico con seguridad.

"Y eso significa que deberé ayudarte mas"dijo su hermana besando su cabeza"pero mañana que es muy tarde"dijo mirando que estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Ambos hermanos corrieron apresurados a casa esperando no hacer enojar a su madre,que les había advertido no quedarse hasta tarde. Cuando llegaron a la entrada trasera de la casa ambos jóvenes intentaron caminar lo mas silenciosamente posible mientras se acercaban a la puerta,cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Ahri acerco su mano para girar la perilla de la puerta de repente esta se abrió de golpe.

Inko Midoriya estaba ahí de pie con los brazos cruzadas y mirando a sus dos hijos con molestia. Izuku y Ahri tragaron saliva al ver a su madre de pie dándoles la "mirada".

"¿Que fue lo que les dije antes de que saliera?"pregunto Inko con voz dulce que hizo estremecer a sus hijos.

"Umm...¿que nos abrigáramos?"pregunto Izuku bromeando en el peor momento posible,fue recompensado con un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Shhhh!"susurro con voz fuerte Ahri.

Inko suspiro con frustración y les dijo que vayan a ducharse antes de cenar. Izuku entro y se encamino a su habitación para buscar una muda de ropa para la ducha. Cuando llego reviso sus cajones y saco una playera con una sonrisa de cheshire y unos pantalones cortos,acompañados de sandalias. Justo cuando termino de preparase para la ducha alguien toco su puerta.

"Adelante"dijo Izuku a lo que la puerta se abrió y Ahri asomo su cabeza por esta.

"¿Quieres que aliste tu baño Zuzu?"pregunto Ahri.

"Por favor Onee-chan"dijo Izuku mientras salia de su habitación y entraban al baño.

"Bien vamos a ver..."dijo Ahri mientras encendía la ducha y comenzaba a llenar la bañera,asegurandoce de que la temperatura sea la correcta.

"Oye Onee-chan"la llamo Izuku.

"¿Si Zuzu?"pregunto esta dulcemente.

"¿Cuando comienzan tus ensayos otra vez?"pregunto Izuku.

"Dejame ver...creo que tengo una semana libre todavía"dijo esta sonriendo y riendo cuando vio que la mirada de Izuku se iluminaba.

"...Eso es bueno"dijo Izuku con una linda sonrisa,sonrisa que vio su hermana.

"¡Eres tan lindo!"dijo esta apretando nuevamente a su hermano en su busto,asfixiándolo otra vez.

"¡Onee-chan suéltame!"suplico Izuku queriendo escapar de su prisión.

"¡Ya ya,deja que Onee-chan te de algo de amor!"arrullo Ahri apretando aun mas a Izuku para la vergüenza de este.

"¡Onee-chan dejame!"pidio Izuku"¡tengo que darme una ducha aun!"dijo este buscando cualquier escusa.

"…De acuerdo...¡pero después seras mio!¡MUAJAJAJAJAJ!"se rio malvadamente Ahri inquietando mucho a su hermano. Ella lo soltó dejándole respirar con normalidad,reviso el agua encontrándola perfecta ella se acerco a la puerta para irse,pero antes de eso ella se giro y le guiño el ojo a Izuku,lo que para el fue una visión aterradora.

"…Ella es un peligro para la sociedad"murmuro Izuku"cuando sea un héroe la arrestare"susurro para si mismo.

Izuku comenzó a desvestirse para luego meterse a la bañera. El suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el agua caliente,después de un rato comenzó a asearse y limpiarse. Cuando hubo terminado salio de la tina,se seco y se vistió con la ropa que trajo,el camino hacia el espejo y se quedo mirando su reflejo.

"...me pregunto si"susurro Izuku tocando los mechones de su cabello alborotado. El agarro un peine que estaba cerca y lo acerco,como ya es conocido en la familia el cabello de Izuku reacciono inmediatamente al peine y se volvió lacio.

"je,si no tuviera un quirk juraría que esto contaría como uno"dijo el mirando su cabello,se veía como el de su madre aunque bastante mas corto"supongo que podría preguntarle a Ahri mañana"murmuro el dejando el peine en su lugar. El tomo su ropa sucia y la dejo caer en la cesta cerca de la puerta,con todo listo el salio del baño y escucho el sonido del agua cayendo al final del pasillo lo que significaba que su hermana estaba duchándose en el otro baño,al menos no tendría que soportarla por ahora.

Izuku fue hacia el comedor donde encontró a su madre terminando de hacer la cena y a su padre leyendo unos papeles.

"Hola~"dijo Izuku anunciando su llegada.

"Hola hijo"dijo Hizashi tranquilamente levantando su mirada de los papeles para darle a su hijo una sonrisa.

"Hola cariño,ayudame a terminar la cena por favor"pidió Inko a su hijo mientras le pasaba una fuente con verduras"cortalas en trozos y agregalo a la olla"dijo ella mientras tomaba varios artículos y los comenzaba a colocar en la mesa.

"Si mami"dijo Izuku mientras seguía las ordenes de su madre,desde hace ya unos meses su madre le comenzó a enseñar algunos conceptos básicos de la cocina,la razón de esto es que hace ya dos años cuando Inko e Izuku volvieron a corea Ahri les dio la bienvenida con un pastel que ella preparo. Nunca habían probado algo mas repugnante,debieron sospechar algo cuando Hizashi dijo de repente que tenia dolor de estomago y no tenia hambre.

Inko intentar contagiar sus artes culinarias en Ahri,pero no resulto,todo lo que cocinaba Ahri o todavía estaba moviéndose o sabia a muerte,razón por la que Inko casi lloro de alegría cuando Izuku dio señales de querer aprender a cocinar,y sobre todo a cocinar bien.

Mientras cortaba los vegetales entablo una conversación.

"¿Como te ha ido en tu "entrenamiento" Izuku?"dijo Hizashi sorprendiendo a Izuku,el cual se corto el dedo con el cuchillo,nada de lo que el deba preocuparse puesto que sus llamas lo curaron casi instantáneamente.

"Ten cuidado"dijo su padre regañándolo.

"Lo siento pero ¿como sabes del entrenamiento?"pregunto Izuku preocupado mientras continuaba cortando el resto de vegetales.

"Hijo"empezó con una sonrisa arrogante"puedo sentir las llamas azules a cierta distancia sabes,mi quirk es mas que escupir fuego azul"dijo el.

"¿¡Que!?"exclamo Izuku con incredulidad,su padre sabia del entrenamiento con Ahri desde que empezaron"¿como es posible eso?"cuestiono.

"Mi padre y mi abuelo ya tenían quirks con fuego azul"explico el"de hecho es una marca reconocible de nuestra familia si lo piensas,varios de mis hermanos y tus primos tienen quirks relacionados con las llamas azules"finalizo el.

"Eso es muy interesante y todo pero todavía no respondiste mi pregunta"dijo Izuku entrecerrando los ojos mientras colocaba las verduras en la olla con agua hirviendo.

"La verdad no se completamente"admitió Hizashi"solamente puedo sentir cuando hay fuego azul cerca,como un radar"explico el.

"Ya veo...¿no estas molesto?"pregunto Izuku sentándose frente a el.

"¿Te lastimaste?"pregunto Hizashi dándole una mirada dura a su hijo.

"¡No!¡te aseguro que nadie salio herido!"dijo Izuku tragando saliva al ver la mirada de su padre.

"Entonces no debo de preocuparme"dijo Hizashi despreocupadamente.

"¡Pero yo si!"dijo Inko parada junto a la puerta,su voz hizo que Hizashi e Izuku se congelaran y comenzaran a temblar de miedo.

"¡Cariño te aseguro que-"comenzó Hizashi.

"¡Silencio!"dijo Inko a lo que Hizashi cerro su boca con rapidez haciendo que su mandíbula suene.

"¡Y tu!"dijo Inko señalando a su hijo que estaba temblando"¡hablare contigo mas tarde,ahora ve a sentarte!"dijo señalando el comedor,Izuku no necesito que se lo digan dos veces y huyo abandonando a su padre.

"Fiu…ya estoy a salvo"susurro Izuku entrando al comedor,apenas entro sintió unos brazos como serpientes que lo envolvían como boas constrictoras,para luego sentir como dos montículos del infierno aplastaban su rostro y le negaban su tan preciado aire.

"¡Tengo a mi hermanito lindo~!¡y nadie me lo quitara~!"canto Ahri apretando a su hermano con una fuerza extrañamente poco acorde con su cuerpo"¡Si si te comería entero~!"susurro esta al oído de un Izuku horrorizado que movía con fuerzas sus pequeñas piernas para poder escapar de su hermana.

"Ahri cariño deja a tu hermano"dijo Inko entrando al comedor con un sonriente Hizashi marcada una mano en el rostro"preferiría cenar con mis dos hijos vivos"dijo esta viendo el sufrimiento de su hijo.

"De acuerdo mamá~"dijo esta soltando a su hermano,cuando lo soltó pudo verlo con mas claridad"¿Zuzu alisaste su cabello?"pregunto ella tocando la cabeza de su hermano.

"Huh..si lo hice"dijo el tontamente tocando su cabello un poco mas suelto de lo usual"¿se ve mal?"pregunta este a su familia en general.

"Te ves diferente"dijo Inko colocando la olla con la comida en el centro de la mesa"eso es bueno"le sonrió ella mientras repartía los cubiertos.

"Te pareces a tu madre"dijo Hizashi sonriendole a Inko.

"Eso no te salvara,Hizashi"advirtió Inko dándole una mirada mortal a su marido.

"Maldición"dijo Hizashi en voz baja.

"Te vez bien Zuzu"dijo Ahri sonriendo"pero aun podemos mejorarlo un poco"dijo ella pensando en una variedad de pinados.

"Supongo"dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a cenar.

La cena transcurrió con calma y en un ambiente agradable,conversaron de varias cosas como la futura carrera musical de Ahri o el futuro heroico de Izuku. Ahri comenzó su primar año de ensayo para ser cantante,gracias a un video que se viralizo de ella bailando una empresa de música se fijo en ella y comenzaron a "entrenarla" para que cuando tenga 18 años pueda dar su debut de solista.

Y no solo es Ahri la que a seguido ese camino puesto que las amigas de Ahri también,Hace ya unos años Evelynn rindió su "entrenamiento" y actualmente ya posee cierta fama después de su debut. Akali prefiere rapear en las calles y con sus amigas,ella no tiene planes de ser solista como sus amigas puesto que prefiere trabajar en conjunto con otros y a expresado que le gustaría estar en un grupo con sus amigas. Kai'sa prefiere bailar sobre cantar,pero nunca a expresado el no estar interesada en estar en una banda con sus amigas.

En lo que todas han estado de acuerdo es en dejar que pasen algunos años para que posean mas experiencia antes de dar el paso. Mientras que Ahri y Evelynn ya han dado el paso y han iniciado sus "entrenamientos" y debuts respectivamente,tanto Kai'sa como Akali ya han entrado en contacto con la empresa que patrocina a sus amigas y pactaron comenzar sus "entrenamientos" en un par de años.

Una vez terminaron de cenar Inko regaño a sus hijos por no obedecerla y por forzar el quirk de Izuku siendo tan joven. Cuando los jóvenes escaparon del regaño de su madre fueron a sus habitaciones donde Ahri comenzó a alistar a su hermanito para dormir.

"Y...¡ahí esta!"dijo Ahri mientras terminaba de colocarle la camisa a su hermano.

"¿Puedo vestirme solo sabes?"dijo un Izuku ligeramente sonrojado.

"Lo se pero aun así quería"dijo esta sonriendo mientras levantaba a su hermana y lo colocaba en su cama. Ella arropo a su hermano un poco mas y lo cubrió con las sabanas.

"Te quiero Onee-chan"dijo Izuku mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Yo también te quiero Zuzu..."dijo con cariño Ahri mientras salia de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

 _Dos años después:_

"¿Zuzu estas listo ya?"pregunto Inko entrando a la habitación con un vestido color crema.

"Casi mami"dijo Izuku mientras se colocaba un pequeño traje con pajarita.

"Dejame ayudarte"dijo Inko mientras le colocaba la pajarita a su hijo y le revisaba el peinado que usaba su hijo. El llevaba el cabello largo dejándose un mechón largo en la parte del rostro,de todos los peinados que Ahri le probo ese fue uno de los que mas le gusto.

"¿Están listos?"pregunto Hizashi asomándose por la puerta.

"Listos cariño"dijo Inko sujetando la mano de Izuku y saliendo por la puerta. Izuku en ese momento se acerco a la repisa al lado de su cama y se coloco la bufanda que le regalo Nejire hace unos años.

"Bien,voy por el auto entonces"dijo Hizashi mientras salia por la puerta de la casa,dejando a Inko e Izuku solo.

"¿Estas emocionado por tu hermana Izuku?"pregunto Inko.

"Lo estoy"afirmo Izuku"estoy muy emocionado por ver como saldrá todo"dijo prácticamente saltando.

"Yo también cariño"dijo Izuku besando su frente. De repente sono la bocina de un auto indicando que Hizashi estaciono el auto en la entrada.

"El auto ya esta afuera mamá"dijo Izuku"¡vamos!¡vamos!"dijo Izuku emocionado tirando de su madre.

"Tranquilo Zuzu"dijo Inko riendo un poco de la actitud de su hijo.

Saliendo de la casa ambos vieron a Hizashi estacionado con el auto,un bello BMW X1 LINE. Cuando estuvieron todos acomodados en el auto Hizashi lo encendió y partieron hacia el evento.

El evento al que asistían era el debut de Ahri frente a un publico,gracias a la organización en la que trabaja Ahri,League of Idols. Este día del año es conocido por que la empresa hace un evento con todos sus grupos musicales y artistas,de hecho la amiga de Ahri,Evelynn,a asistido a este evento ya dos veces siendo ya esta su tercera vez. Durante este evento mostraran a sus futuros músicos o miembros en entrenamiento como Akali y Kai'sa,y artistas solistas como Ahri hacen sus debuts.

Una vez llegaron a el lugar del evento la familia Midoriya bajo del vehículo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada,notando que el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

"Izuku colocate esto en el cuello"dijo hizashi dándole una tarjeta plástica con una correa.

"¿Que es eso papá?"pregunto Izuku pasándoselo por el cuello.

"V.I.P"dijo Hizashi pasándose uno propio en el cuello y dándole uno a Inko"mejores asientos y no deberemos hacer fila"dijo el tranquilamente.

"¿No es algo injusto?"pregunto inocentemente Izuku.

"Mi hija es la que cantara hoy"dijo Hizashi bromeo Hizashi con voz seca"que me trague el diablo si no puedo ver a mi hija en primera fila"dijo el riendo.

"¡Hizashi!"lo regaño Inko"¡no hables así frente a Izuku!"dijo esta con voz firme.

"Lo siento cariño~"bromeo este sin sentirse arrepentido en lo absoluto. Con todo listo ellos caminaron hacia la entrada por el lado de la fila,ganándose varias miradas de personas en esta,cuando llegaron a el frente se acercaron al guardia y entregaron sus tarjetas.

"¿Nombre?"gruño el hombre.

"Hizashi Modoriya,Inko Midoriya e Izuku Midoriya"dijo Hizashi con voz neutral. El hombre reviso unos papeles y paso las tarjetas por un detector,cuando sonó positivo se inclino un poco y se movió al lado para dejarlos pasar. Caminaron por el interior de la arena donde se realizara el evento y pasaron por un pasillo bastante oscuro,al final de este encontraron a otros guardias y se acercaron e estos.

"¿Disculpe como podemos llegar a nuestros asientos?"pregunto Hizashi dando un paso al frente.

"¿Asientos?"pregunto un guardia de aspecto amable.

"A ver...34,35 y 36"dijo Hizashi leyendo y mostrando sus tarjetas.

"Si pasan por ese pasillo llegaran a primera fila rápidamente"señalo el hombre un pasillo que estaba cerca de la entrada principal.

"Gracias"dijo Hizashi mientras caminaba por el lugar junto a su familia.

La familia camino por donde les indicaron y al rato llegaron a la zona frontal del escenario,ellos revisaron los asientos mientras caminaban entre estos.

"¡Papá aquí!"dijo Izuku señalando unos asientos con sus números.

"¡Bien hecho Zuzu!"lo felicito su madre a lo que su padre asintió y sonrió.

Cuando se hubieron sentado tuvieron que esperar unos veinte minutos a que el evento empezara,durante ese tiempo Izuku saco su nintendo ds y se puso a jugar pokemon. Cada vez que hablan por teléfono o por computadora Izuku noto que la obsesión de Nejire por los pokemon des mayor,el supo esto porque en las llamadas por video que han hecho noto que en la habitación de Nejire cada pulgada de pared esta cubierta con posters de pokemon o cosas similares. Aunque Izuku también le gustan sin duda su mejor amiga esta a otro nivel.

"Izuku apaga eso,el show va a empezar"susurro Inko al oído de su hijo.

"Si mamá"dijo Izuku apagando su consola y inclinándose un poco en su asiento de anticipación.

Cuando empezó el evento pasaron varias bandas de chicos e chicas,cada una cantando entre una o dos canciones. Izuku sujetaba con fuerza su bufanda mientras sonreía como un loco,todo esto era algo nuevo para el y era algo que le gustaba,aunque estaba mas emocionado por ver la presentación de su hermana eso no significa que no se maraville con todas las presentaciones diferentes que esta viendo.

Si el no quisiera ser un héroe,el se dedicaría a esto.

"¡Izuku mira!"exclamo Inko señalando el escenario"¡es Evelynn-chan!"dijo esta dando pequeños pero rápidos aplausos.

"...Si"dijo Izuku mirando a Evelynn,o mas bien lo que estaba usando. Evelynn estaba usando un vestido negro bastante pequeño y su cabello amarrado en una trenza que le caía frente al pecho. A pesar de que Izuku prácticamente es inmune al "encanto femenino",gracias a crecer rodeado de mujeres e interactuar mas con ellas que con chicos,Evelynn sigue haciéndolo sonrojar con rapidez. El solo hecho de que cuando el interactuá con Ahri y sus amigas estas intentan coquetear con el para sonrojarlo,el se acostumbro y ya puede fácilmente librarse de sus burlas,pero Evelynn y Kai'sa aprovechan sus figuras para seguir atormentarlo,ademas que Izuku siente un pequeño enamoramiento de esta ultima.

"¿Zuzu?"pregunto Inko llamando su atención.

"¿¡S-Si mamá!?"pregunto demasiado rápido Izuku haciendo que su madre levantara una ceja y su padre le diera una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¿Pasa algo?"pregunto Inko.

"¡Nada!"dijo Izuku con una sonrisa forzada y rogando que su madre no vea su sonrojo.

"Mmmm..."Inko solo entrecerró los ojos asegurándose de no olvidar eso.

"¡Inko-chan mira!"intervino Hizashi decidiendo tener piedad por su hijo mientras señalaba como Evelynn hacia una coreografiá junto a sus bailarinas,en las que se incluía Akali,para la sorpresa de Izuku.

"¿Esa es Akali?"pregunto Izuku en voz alta"pensé que no estaba interesada en esto todavía"dijo mirando a sus padres.

"Ella tiene que estar lista de todas formas"dijo Inko llamando la atención de Hizashi e Izuku"las chicas sueñan con hacer su propio grupo y aunque Evelynn ya tiene experiencia y hoy empieza la de Ahri,las otras chicas deben empezar a entrenar y prepararse para lo que se viene"explico ella.

"Wow...realmente están decididas"dijo Hizashi a lo que Izuku asintió. El siguió jugando con su bufanda y disfrutando el espectáculo,hasta que apareció la persona que realmente estaba esperando.

"¡Ahí esta!"exclamo Inko de emoción junto a su esposo que igual grito algo de la emoción,ella se extraño que su hijo no dijera nada así que se volteo a verlo y noto que los ojos de Izuku brillaban de felicidad y emoción,con lagrimas listas para salir en cualquier momento"¿Zuzu?"lo llamo esta con preocupación que se desvaneció al verlo voltearse hacia ella con una sonrisa gigante.

"N-no es nada solo-"se quedo callado un momento"estoy feliz"finalizo el comenzando a derramar unas pocas lagrimas.

Durante toda la presentación de Ahri Izuku y su familia estuvieron felices y disfrutaron del espectáculo. El espectáculo en si era Ahri cantando y bailando junto a unas bailarinas en las que curiosamente se encontraba Kai'sa. Tanto Ahri como sus bailarinas se vistieron simulando ser azafatas de avión,Ahri siendo la vocalista era la que mas destacaba,usaba tacones negros con medias negras translucidas,una falda con un cinturón acompañado de un corsé negro,encima usaba una chaqueta gris ajustada con varios adornos con forma de corazón,ademas usaba un sombrero y dejo sus colas sueltas durante la presentación,todo eso junto hacia que ella se viera majestuosa.

Cuando hubo terminado la canción la arena donde transcurría el evento rugió en aplausos,los Midoriya se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron con mas fuerza que nadie. Luego de que ceso el ruido la presentadora comenzó a acercarse a Ahri.

"¡Damas y caballeros esa fue Ahri Midoriya!"exclamo la presentadora,una antigua cantante de la compañía que ahora se dedica a entrenar a las futuras Idols"¿Algo que te gustaría decir Ahri?"pregunto esta acercando el micrófono a Ahri.

"¡Primero que todo me gustaría decir gracias!"dijo ella sonriendo"¡gracias a todos ustedes por escucharme y brindarme esta oportunidad,espero que en un futuro pueda seguir cantando para todos ustedes!"termino ella.

"¡Muy bellas palabras cariño!"dijo la presentadora"¿quisieras dedicar este primer concierto a alguien?¿alguna persona que agradecer?"dijo esta levantando una ceja descaradamente ganado algunas risas en el publico y varios silvidos.

"Jaja...me gustaria agradecer mucho a mis amigas Evelynn-"dijo Ahri sonriendo mientras miraba a su amiga que fue a sentarse en un asiento en primera fila después de terminar su presentación"Akali y Kai'sa"dijo mirando a su amiga que bailo junto a ella y a su otra amiga sentada junto al grupo de bailarina de Evelynn"a mis queridos padres que siempre me apoyaron"dijo mirando a sus padres,muchas personas comenzaron a susurrar sobre quienes eran los padres de Ahri y siguieron su mirada hasta que dieron con Inko y Hizashi que solamente sonrieron por las palabras de su hija"pero sobre todo a la persona que mas adoro en esta vida,y esa persona es mi hermanito Izuku,¡este concierto fue para ti Zuzu~!"dijo Ahri saludando a su hermanito y haciendo un corazón con las manos.

"¡Eso fue muy dulce cariño!"dijo la presentadora mirando en la dirección en que señalo Ahri,cuando logro ver a Izuku exclamo"¡es un hermanito muy lindo el que tienes ahí!".

"¡Si,lo es!"dijo Ahri sonriendo"es mi pequeño hermanito,es lo que adoro mas que nada!"arrullo esta y muchas personas en el publico rieron un poco de esto y lo encontraron muy adorable.

Mientras que esta conversación ocurría muchas personas se volvieron hacia Izuku y comenzaron a observarlo y algunos incluso le estaban tomando fotos. Izuku se sintió bastante avergonzado de eso,y aunque estaba increíblemente feliz por su hermana no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por toda la atención. Una vez que su vergüenza termino el show continuo y Ahri salio del escenario junto a sus bailarinas y pasaron al escenario un par mas de cantantes antes de que el evento finalizara.

Con todo listo la familia Midoriya menos Ahri caminaron hasta el interior del local,específicamente los camerinos de los cantantes y bailarines. Cuando llegaron un guardia se acerco a ellos,estaba a punto de gruñir algo con su cara de tipo malo antes de que un voz lo interrumpiera.

"¡Mamá,Papá,Zuzu!"grito Ahri desde la puerta de su camerino.

"¿Los conoce?"gruño el guardia.

"Son mi familia"dijo Ahri"dejalos pasar por favor"dijo ella suplicándole al guardia.

"...De acuerdo"dijo el tipo suspirando y haciéndose a un lado.

"¡Onee-chan!"grito Izuku corriendo y saltando a los brazos de su hermana.

"¡Zuzu!"dijo esta apretando a su hermano y para su sorpresa,este no se vio reacio al abrazo como de costumbre.

"¡Estuviste asombrosa Nee-chan"dijo Izuku.

"Gracias Zuzu..."dijo Ahri acariciando el cabello de su hermano con cariño.

Inko sonrió ante la escena y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Hizashi,sus vidas cada vez iban a mejor.

* * *

 _Unos años después._

"¿Tienes que irte?"pregunto Ahri con voz triste.

"Debo volver a japón para terminar la escuela secundaria Nee-chan"dijo Izuku con voz neutra,el ya acepto el que estará lejos de su familia,pero es necesario si quiere cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe.

"Pero te extrañare~"dijo esta aun con voz triste.

"Vendré de visita en las vacaciones y cuando pueda"dijo Izuku suspirando"ademas llamare cada dos días"dijo el sonriendo

"Muuu~Izuku~"dijo Ahri haciendo un puchero,sinceramente Izuku en este año maduro bastante,a diferencia de su hermana que parece haber vuelto a ser una niña.

"¡Pero no es justo!"grito esta de forma infantil.

"Ahri deja a tu hermano"dijo Inko caminando cerca de ambos arrastrando una maleta. Gracias a la buena amistad que poseen la familia Midoriya y la familia Hado,Hideo el padre de Nejire ira a recoger a Izuku al aeropuerto y lo acompañara al departamento amueblado que Hizashi e Inko previamente rentaron para su hijo. Al dia siguiente de llegar acompañaran a Izuku a comprar todos los alimentos que necesite el de ahora en adelante.

"Pero extrañare a mi hermanito~"dijo Ahri con los ojos llorosos.

"Ya ya"dijo Inko dándole unas palmadas en la espalda calmando la tristeza de su hija"mejor ponte un chaqueta,que afuera hace frio y debemos llevar a tu hermano al aeropuerto.

"Bueno~"dijo esta mientras buscaba su chaqueta en el perchero,Ahri es la mas reacia a dejar a su hermano viajar al extranjero,mientras que las amigas de Ahri se despidieron de Izuku y los padres de este llevan meses preparando esto,Ahri fue la que al final quedo menos preparada para separarse de su hermanito.

"¿Tienes todas tus cosas personales Izuku?"pregunto Inko a su hijo.

"Si mamá~"dijo este guardando sus ropas y sus videojuegos en sus maletas.

"Recuerda que cuando llegues allá debes comprar tus materiales para el colegio"dijo Inko"ya estas inscrito en una escuela secundaria,abre sus puertas exactamente una semana después de que llegues,así que no pierdas el tiempo"dijo esta severamente.

"De acuerdo mamá"dijo el tranquilamente"¿en que secundaria me inscribiste?"pregunto este.

"Miryoku junior high"dijo esta cerrando una maleta"y por si acaso,si,me asegure de no colarte cerca de Bakugou"finalizo esta riendo un poco.

"Jeje"Izuku rio un poco,el evita a ese chico como si fuera una plaga,no es como si el tuviera miedo o algo,es solo que no quiere tener nada que ver con él.

"¿Hay algo que crees necesitar allá?"pregunto Inko.

"De hecho si"dijo el mirando a su madre"quiero comenzar a asistir a un gimnasio"explico el"los ejercicios que hago ahora no son suficientes y quiero llegar preparado cuando vaya a rendir el examen en yuuei"finalizo Izuku.

"De acuerdo...pero no te sobre-esfuerces mucho"dijo Inko suspirando,ella conocía la actitud de su hijo.

"¡Aquí esta!"exclamo una voz desde el piso de arriba,seguido del sonido de varios pasos rápidos se vio a Ahri bajando la escalera a toda prisa.

"¡Ahri no bajes así la escalera!"la regaño Inko"te puedes lastimar".

"¡Lo siento mamá!"dijo esta rápidamente"¡pero necesito darle esto a Izuku!"dijo ella sacando una pequeña caja blanca.

"¿Que es eso?"pregunto Izuku curioso.

"Mira"dijo Ahri abriendo la caja donde se veían dos pendientes,uno verde y uno dorado,ademas de una aguja y algodón.

"¿Pendientes?"pregunto Inko curiosa tocando los suyos propios,un regalo de Hizashi desde hace ya unos años.

"Sip"dijo Ahri agarrando el pendiente verde y colocándoselo en su oído derecho,después ella agarro la aguja y el algodón"¿me dejas hacerte un agujero en tu oreja Zuzu?"rogó esta.

"No me importaría pero..."dijo Izuku con inseguridad"¿no mi curación molestaría...ya sabes...la perforación?"pregunto el tontamente.

"¡Dejáselo todo a Onee-chan!"dijo esta sonriendo y dándole la aguja y el algodón a su madre.

"¿Ahri?"cuestiono Inko extrañada sosteniendo la aguja.

"Mira"dijo Ahri haciendo aparecer unas pocas llamas en su mano"me asegurare de que no te cures mientras hacemos la perforación,después depende de ti el que no se cierre"explico ella recibiendo asentimientos de Inko e Izuku.

"Entonces...adelante"dijo Izuku inseguro mirando la aguja.

"Bien entonces"dijo Ahri decididamente mirando a Inko y dándole la señal para que realizara la perforación.

El proceso no fue tan doloroso como Izuku creyó que seria,Ahri se encargo de que se pueda realizar el proceso sin que Izuku curara sus heridas por accidente,después de un rato atornillaron el pendiente color ámbar en la oreja Izquierda de Izuku. Cuando hubo terminado el proceso Izuku se concentro en no curar o cerrar la perforación,y como para su sorpresa,la herida no se cerro como el lo ordeno.

"No sabia que podía hacer eso"explico sorprendido Izuku.

"Supongo que ahora tienes un nuevo truco ¿eh?"dijo Ahri bromeando ganándose unas risas de Inko.

Después de un rato de risas y conversaciones Hizashi llego avisando que debían subir al auto que el avión de Izuku despegaba en una hora y media. Durante el viaje Hizashi noto el pendiente de Izuku y lo felicito por verse "cool" a pesar de que el por dentro pensaba de que su hijo era muy joven todavía para esas cosas.

Cuando hubieron llegado a el aeropuerto tuvieron que pasar por entre la gran cantidad de gente que rodeo a Ahri apenas la vio,para un autógrafo por supuesto. Después de superar a los fanáticos de su hermana llegaron a la zona de despedida.

"Hijo,estoy orgullosos de ti"dijo Hizashi tocando el hombro de su hijo"lo que estas por vivir sera algo complicado pero estoy seguro de que podrás con ello"finalizo con voz orgullosa.

"¡Mi bebe!"arrullo Inko abrazando a su hijo con fuerza antes de soltarlo"se que nos harás sentir orgullosos Izuku,siempre lo has hecho"dijo ella.

"Zuzu"dijo tranquilamente Ahri acercándose a su hermano antes de besarle en la frente"llama a tu Onee-chan todos los días ¿si?"pidió ella con una sonrisa triste,Izuku abrazo a su hermana por ultima vez antes de separase y mirar a su familia.

"Los extrañare mucho"confeso el mientras levantaba sus maletas y comenzaba caminar hacia el lugar de abordaje"¡adiós a todos!"se despidió y abordo rápidamente el para no escuchar las dolorosas despedidas.

"Aquí vamos"dijo el suspirando y buscando un asiento para pasar estas horas de vuelo,devuelta a japón 5 años después.

 _Palabras del autor:Esta vez tarde menos creo,sigo con el problema de la flojera :v. Este capitulo se vio mas que nada la relación de Izuku con su familia y su hermana y la infancia de este. En un futuro Ahri importara MUCHO así que pensé que este cap era necesario,tengo planes para muchas cosas,héroes,villanos y otros personajes._

 _Cualquier cosa que quieran dar o cualquier consejo pónganlo en los comentarios,que los leo todos,bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ya en japón:_

Izuku bostezo ruidosamente mientras bajaba del avión,fue poco mas de una hora de vuelo y ya comenzaba a oscurecer y Izuku ya estaba algo somnoliento. Apenas salio la azafata le toco el hombro y le señalo la salida.

" _¿Tu eres Izuku Midoriya?_ "pregunto ella amablemente en coreano mal pronunciado.

"Si lo soy"dijo Izuku en japones con una cara de póquer.

"¿Hablas japones?"pregunto ella asombrada"es raro ver a alguien tan joven saber otro idioma"dijo ella en voz alta"a menos que seas japones y hayas ido de visita a corea"dijo ella con mirada triunfal.

" _Por favor no cuestione mi inteligencia_ "dijo Izuku en coreano haciendo saltar a la mujer que se rio nerviosamente.

"Lo siento cariño"dijo esta disculpándose,ella se detuvo un momento y observo minuciosamente a Izuku observando que tenia solo una maleta"¿traes mas equipaje contigo?"pregunto esta.

"Una maleta mas"dijo Izuku"esta en el equipaje del avión"dijo el.

"Podemos pasar a buscarla ahora"dijo la azafata mirando su reloj"¿te viene a buscar verdad?"pregunto ella con voz mas seria.

"Un amigo de la familia"explico el"se llama Hideo Hado,pelo marrón y lentes,con pinta de intelectual"explico Izuku con voz somnolienta.

"...De acuerdo"dijo esta riendo un poco.

Después emprendieron una caminata agradable hacia el lugar para recuperar el equipaje,durante el pequeño viaje emprendieron una corta conversación.

"¿Entonces que te trae a este bello pais?"pregunto la azafata con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Viví aquí hasta los 8 años"explico Izuku"actualmente volví porque rendiré la escuela secundario y también me gustaría rendir el examen de la yuuei"termino el.

"¡Así que tenemos un pequeño héroe aquí!"dijo ella en forma de broma.

"Algo así"dijo Izuku riendo también cuando por fin llegaron donde la recepcionista que dirija el equipaje.

"¿Papeles?"pregunto esta con voz desagradable sin siquiera mirar.

"¡Masako-chan!"exclamo la azafata que acompaño a Izuku.

"¿Huh?"musito confusa la recepcionista antes de mirar arriba"¿¡Akane-chan!?"dijo esta conmocionada y algo asustada.

"¡No trates así a los pasajeros!"la regaño esta"normalmente no actuás así,¿que pasa?"pregunto esta algo preocupada.

"Nada nada"dijo esta agarrándose la cabeza"solo unos pasajeros desagradables por algo de su equipaje"dijo ella.

"Solo trata de relajarte un poco..."dijo la llamada Akane suspirando antes de hacer un gesto hacia Izuku"este chico viene por una maleta suya"dijo esta dándole los papeles de Izuku.

"Ah claro..."dijo ella revisando los papeles y salia por una puerta trasera detrás de ella,al cabo de un rato volvió con una maleta azul"aquí esta cariño"dijo levantando la maleta con esfuerzo"¡dios que llevas ahí!"exclamo esta levantando la maleta por encima de su puesto para dársela a Izuku.

"Gracias"dijo Izuku levantándola con un poco de esfuerzo haciendo que la recepcionista lo mirara boquiabierta"y no llevo muchas cosas,algo de ropa y una consola de videojuegos"explico el encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno con todo listo mejor busquemos a quien vino a buscarte"dijo la azafata despidiéndose de su compañera.

"Okay"dijo Izuku arrastrando sus maletas por las ruedas de estas mientras seguía a la azafata.

"¿Dijiste pelo marrón con lentes verdad?"pregunto la azafata.

"Sip"dijo Izuku mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de Hideo.

"De acuerdo…"murmuro la Azafata mientras miraba entre las decenas de personas. Eso hasta que diviso un cartel que decía "Izuku Midoriya""¡ahí esta!...aunque no es precisamente un hombre"dijo ella señalando a una mujer adulta con el cabello celeste sosteniendo un cartel.

"¡Naomi-san!"dijo Izuku sorprendido,el se volteo hacia la azafata"gracias por todo"se inclino respetuosamente antes de tomar sus cosas y correr hacia Naomi.

"¡Izuku-kun!"dijo esta feliz mientras le daba un abrazo"¡vaya que has crecido!"exclamo ella mirándolo.

"¡Jaja muchas gracias Naomi-san!"dijo Izuku sonriendo"¿donde esta Hideo-san?pensé que el seria el que me vendría a recoger"dijo Izuku buscando con la mirada a Hideo.

"Se quedo en el auto"explico Naomi agitando su mano"¿son esas pesadas?¿necesitas ayuda?"pregunto ella mirando las dos grandes maletas de Izuku.

"No sera necesario"dijo levantando las maletas con facilidad.

"¿No seras un chico fuerte?"bromeo Naomi comenzando a caminar hacia la salida"¿vamos?"dijo ella alejándose.

"Por supuesto"dijo izuku alcanzándola rápidamente,durante el camino se pusieron al día sobre varias cosas antes de que llegaran al auto.

"….¿Hideo-san?"pregunto Izuku mirando al hombre que apenas se podía mantener despierto.

"...¿Huh?"murmuro el hombre con voz muerta.

"¿Que le sucede?"pregunto Izuku a Naomi.

"Lo mas probable es que no haya dormido muy bien"explico Naomi riendo,su esposo era critico literario y profesor de literatura,lo mas seguro era que el se haya quedado hasta tarde leyendo algún libro.

"Ya veo..."dijo Izuku riendo nerviosamente cuando Naomi pellizco con fuerza la mejilla de su esposo.

"¡Auch!¿¡que diablos Naomi!?"grito este tocando con cuidado su mejilla.

"Despiértate!"dijo esta con fuerza"¡Tienes que conducir ahora y no puedes hacerlo en este estado!"dijo ella con voz severa asustando a Hideo e Izuku.

"Maldita sea"dijo Hideo chasqueando la lengua con molestia,cuando miro a Izuku su molestia se redujo un poco y le dio una leve sonrisa"cuanto tiempo mocoso"dijo el extendiendo su mano.

"Demasiado tiempo"dijo Izuku riendo dándole la mano a Hideo,después de un masculino saludo Hideo se puso de pie y guardo el equipaje de Izuku en el maletero del auto"bien mejor demonos prisa,con suerte Nejire no habrá quemado la casa"dijo suspirando con exasperación haciendo sudar a Izuku y Naomi.

Cuando salieron del estacionamiento viajaron por la carretera hasta la residencia Hado,el viaje duro cerca de media hora donde aprovecharon el tiempo para hablar de varias cosas o simplemente ponerse al día sobre las cosas que han sucedido.

"¡Escuchamos que Ahri era famosa en corea pero nunca pensamos que tanto!"exclamo Naomi impresionada,ella sabia por palabras de Inko que su hija se había vuelto cantante,pero ahora por palabras de Izuku se entero de que Ahri literalmente llenaba estadios solo para oirla.

"Supongo que su popularidad no ha llegado hasta japón todavía"dijo Izuku sonriendo.

"¡Aun así eso es impresionante!"dijo feliz Naomi"deberías mostrarnos algunas de sus canciones"dijo ella emocionada.

"Quizás mas tarde"dijo Izuku nerviosamente.

Izuku ya previamente a tenido que lidiar con gente que quería algo relacionado con su hermana,de hecho habían llegado a acosarlo en publico y en la escuela. Hubo una vez en que fue a la escuela como cualquier día,pero cuando termino el periodo escolar tuvo que lidiar con 3 camionetas de reporteros que lo estaban esperando. Al principio no sabia porque estaban ahí pero cuando uno de los reporteros se acerco violando su espacio privado y acerco un micrófono hacia su rostro gritando preguntas sobre su hermana, a el le quedo bastante claro. Izuku se alejo de el y llamo a su padre el cual llego rápidamente en vehículo y rescato a su hijo de esos desagradables reporteros.

Aunque eso solo genero mas problemas,puesto que algunas personas insultaron a su padre y algunos incluso a el en las redes sociales,a pesar de que el solo tenia 12 años en ese momento muchas personas lo catalogaron de "niño engreído" por solo no querer contestarle al periodista. Lo único bueno de eso es que cuando termino el momento de desprecio del publico,salto mucha gente a defender a Izuku y su papá en las redes sociales,apoyándolos y diciendo que si el periodista quería una exclusiva de Ahri o saber algo de ella no tenia porque ir a acosar a su hermano menor.

Después de ese encuentro Izuku a tenido una opinión muy agria sobre la publicidad y el periodismo. El hecho de que su hermana no sea completamente conocida en japón beneficio su idead de estudiar en la yuuei.

"De acuerdo pero después nos lo enseñas"dijo firmemente Naomi antes de reír dulcemente"sobre tus estudios,¿en que secundaria dijiste que estarías?"pregunto ella.

"Una llamada Miryoku high school"dijo el recordando a su madre.

"Esa es una escuela bastante buena"dijo Naomi"son bastante prestigiados e incluso tienen permiso de enviar un estudiante por recomendación a la yuuei"dijo esta ya informada de esa escuela.

"¿De verdad?"pregunto Izuku sorprendido.

"¿No sabias?"cuestiono Naomi con incredulidad"¿no sabias nada de la escuela antes de venir?"pregunto esta y se conmociono aun mas al ver a Izuku negar con la cabeza"¿como postulaste para la escuela entonces?"pregunto ella.

"Mi mamá solo envió mis datos y mis notas escolares"se encogió de hombros Izuku"al parecer les encanto tener a alguien con mi puntaje de exámenes"finalizo Izuku sorprendiendo a Naomi y Hideo.

"¿Con que notas saliste de la escuela primaria?"pregunto Hideo con curiosidad.

"Aprobé con excelencia en todos mis exámenes menos fisica que saque un aceptable"dijo Izuku encogiéndose de hombros,el estudiaba mucho y lograba hacer rendir muy bien sus tiempos.

"¿¡Que!?"exclamo Naomi con incredulidad,esos exámenes eran casi perfectos.

"Ahora entiendo porque esa escuela te quería con ellos"dijo Hideo antes de reírse.

"Supongo"dijo riendo Izuku.

"Bueno como sea..."murmuro Naomi calmando un poco su corazón de la sorpresa que acaba de recibir" _el chico es un prodigio_ "pensó ella sudando un poco.

"¿Vamos a ir al departamento que me rentaron mis padres?"pregunto Izuku.

"Por supuesto,ya es muy tarde y aunque Nejire se enoje debe saber que estas no son horas de visitas"dijo Naomi"podrán reunirse mañana,debes descansar"dijo ella mirando a Izuku severamente,Izuku trago nerviosamente y asintió no dispuesto a discutir con esa mujer.

"¡Si señora!"dijo este firmemente ganándose risas de Hideo.

"No lo molestes Hideo"dijo Naomi golpeando a su esposo en la cabeza y matando sus risas.

"Si cariño..."dijo solemnemente el mientras Izuku se reía del pobre hombre.

Cuando hubieron llegado al departamento de Izuku los 3 se quedaron viendo el departamento de Izuku con la boca abierta,puesto que el departamento de Izuku era en realidad una casa,una casa de un piso grande con una cerca pintada azul oscura.

"Esto no puede ser real..."murmuro Izuku mirando la dirección,y de hecho confirmando que era el lugar correcto.

"...Supongo que hay una manera de averiguarlo ¿no?"dijo Hideo bajando las maletas de Izuku.

"Eso creo..."murmuro Izuku sacando un llavero de su bolsillo y acercándolo a la cerca metálica,solo para gritar de sorpresa cuando una de las llaves efectivamente la abrió"Maldita sea papá...me conseguiste una maldita casa en vez de un departamento"murmuro Izuku en voz alta.

"Hizashi realmente es otra cosa..."murmuro Naomi sorprendida.

"Tu padre sin duda quiere darte una gran libertad"dijo Hideo llamando la atención de Naomi e Izuku"una casa brinda mas espacio y comodidad que un departamento,sin duda el pensó en todo para que te sientas a gusto en japón"reflexiono él.

"...Supongo"dijo Izuku sintiendo un extraño calor en el corazón,su padre y su madre se han molestado tanto por el.

"Mejor entremos de una vez,que esta oscureciendo"dijo Naomi mirando al sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo e Izuku uso la segunda llave en su llavero para abrir la puerta de la casa,la casa estaba bastante bien,tenia muebles nuevos que nada mas tenían una pequeña capa de polvo encima,había un sofá bastante grande color crema con una mesa de te enfrente color negra,justo en la pared frente al sofá estaba colgado un televisor plasma bastante grande.

"Vaya,sin duda vivirás cómodo aquí"dijo riendo Hideo mientras dejaba una de las maletas en la entrada de la casa.

"Eso es bueno,seria horrible que no vivieras en condiciones aceptables"dijo firmemente Naomi"de todas formas,debemos irnos ahora"informo ella mirando a su esposo que asintió"mañana Nejire te acompañara a comprar todo lo que necesites"dijo ella tranquilamente acercándose a la puerta seguida de Hideo.

"Muchas gracias Naomi-san,Hideo-san"dijo Izuku inclinándose respetuosamente"me han ayudado mucho no el día de hoy"dijo Izuku.

"No necesites inclinarte Izuku"dijo Hideo"tu y tu familia son buenos amigos de la nuestra,seria lo mínimo que podíamos hacer"dijo el con Naomi asintiendo de acuerdo.

"Eso es verdad Izuku"dijo ella"te recomiendo que limpies tu sofá y pases la noche en el,la casa esta muy sucia y ya es muy tarde"dijo ella antes de salir por la puerta. Hideo asintió de acuerdo a su esposa y le dio la mano a Izuku antes de seguir a su esposa fuera de la casa,dejando a Izuku solo en su nuevo hogar.

"De acuerdo entonces"murmuro Izuku cerrando con llave la puerta y dándose la vuelta para explorar su nueva casa. El camino por el salón y vio con mas detalle su casa,noto que al final del comedor había una escalera que iba hacia un piso inferior"¿ _hay sótano en esta casa?_ "pensó Izuku mientras caminaba hacia este,notando una puerta en la pared izquierda y al lado de esta un pasillo,en el que se veían dos puertas en la pared del pasillo y una al final.

Dispuesto a investigar esto mas tarde,él camino hacia la escalera,también noto el horrible color de las paredes que para nada combinaba con los colores del sofá y las cortinas de las ventanas,Izuku supo de inmediato que eso fue obra de su padre,el cual, no tiene sentido de la moda o sobre como combinar colores. Izuku se aseguro de archivar en su lista de tares el pintar y decorar la casa a su gusto mas adelante.

Antes de caminar hacia la escalera Izuku noto una carta encima de la mesa frente al sofá. Izuku se acerco a levantarla y quitarle el polvo,al verla mas claramente vio que era un simple sobre blanco con un sello de cera rojo con el símbolo del clan Vastaya.

El clan Vastaya es uno de los clanes mas grandes en corea,actualmente tiene cinco lideres,los clanes basados en quirks han existido desde unas seis décadas después de la aparición de estos,Hizashi aunque no líder de clan,puesto que el abuelo de Izuku ostenta ese puesto,tiene el deber de utilizar el sello oficial del clan como hijo del lider para firmas o hasta las cosas mas mundanas y simples enviar una carta a un hijo.

Los lideres de el clan Vastaya son de distintas familias de este clan,dentro del mismo clan existen varias familias distintas y lejanas,de hecho cualquier persona en corea que posea las características de el clan Vastaya puede ser acogido por este,y esas características son o poseer un quirk relacionado a los animales y la naturaleza o poseer una mutación relacionada que combine sus características humanas con las animales.

El abuelo de Izuku posee orejas y cola de zorro,pero su quirk es convertirse en un zorro de unos seis metros de alto que puede escupir bolas de fuego azul,el fuego azul en si es lo que diferencia a la familia de Izuku del resto de vastayas de clase zorro,también es lo que los hace mas fuertes,eso y la gran destreza política del abuelo de Izuku lo llevaron a ser apoyado por otras 4 familias y por ende nombrado uno de los lideres del clan,cargo que a cumplido.

Otro líder del clan es la joven sobresaliente Xayah,ella a pesar de su corta edad y poca experiencia política sabe como motivar a sus familias y a las cercanas,eso en sus grandes discursos que realiza en donde explica que el clan Vastaya son los mas cercanos a la naturaleza y por ende debemos protegerla. Ella pertenece al clan Lhotlan,un clan de usuarios de quirks relacionadas al cielo y a las aves,la abuela de Izuku fue miembro de esa familia y hermana menor del anterior líder,razón por la cual la relación entre la familia Lhotlan y la de Izuku tienen una gran relación. De hecho el descubrimiento de el quirk de Izuku llevo a ambas familias a un nuevo nivel de amistad y mas tarde a firmar una alianza.

Los otros lideres del clan son un tanto problemáticos. Rengar,líder de clan y líder de la familia de los Kiilash es uno de los mas problemáticos debido a su actitud,los de la raza Kiilash son conocidos por su agresividad,imprudencia,y sed de pelea. Lo que resulta en un líder peligroso y con mala actitud.

Wukong,líder de clan y miembro de la familia Shimon es problemático a su manera. Mientras que Wukong no es violento su actitud relajada y poco profesional hace que el trabajo de los otros lideres del clan se vea en aumento y estos terminan expresando su desagrado por el Vastaya simio.

Una de las mas molestas es la cuarta líder,Neeko de los Oovi Kat,elegida a pesar de su extrema corta edad siendo descendiente de los primeros Vastaya y teniendo una conexión con la naturaleza increíblemente poderosa. En palabras de el abuelo de Izuku,Chung-hee,ella es una niña con mucho poder que solo le importan sus videojuegos y satisfacer su curiosidad. Izuku la conoció una vez y ella demostró ser mas curiosa e inmadura que la misma Nejire.

De hecho muchas personas piensan que Izuku va a seguir los pasos de su abuelo en ser líder de clan"pfff"bufo Izuku ante el pensamiento" _como si quisiera perder mi tiempo en un escritorio_ "pensó el recordando lo mucho que se queja el líder Rengar en los festivales anuales,cosas acerca de quitarle tiempo de caza.

El propio Hizashi ya a expresado públicamente que no tiene interés en postularse a futuro en ser líder de clan,el prefiere usar ese tiempo en estar con su familia,Izuku entiende eso pues a penas su abuelo tiene tiempo de visitarlo.

Estas cosas son discretas en relación al resto del mundo,pues a pesar que el clan es de conocimiento publico las elecciones de lideres son privadas para el clan y nadie exterior a el puede participar en este.

Izuku rompió el sello que representa a su abuelo y su clan para encontrar un sencillo papel blanco con una caligrafiá muy pulcra.

 _Para Izuku Midoriya:_

 _Hijo,como puedes ver a tu alrededor estas en una casa,la casa de tu abuela. Cuando tu y tu madre os mudasteis a japón la razón tras de ello fue la creciente enfermedad de tu abuela,ella murió cuando tenias 6 años si recuerdas,ella le dejo su casa y sus pertenencias a tu madre la cual contrato a un equipo para reconstruir la casa o reparar el daño hecho por el tiempo. Después de que la casa fue reparada ella viajo hace unas semanas y compro todos los muebles y electrodomésticos para que puedas estar cómodo,la casa a estado vaciá por dos semanas así que le falta una limpieza ¿ok?._

 _Con amor tu padre._

 _Hizashi Midoriya._

PD:Revisa el garaje.

"..."Izuku no tenia palabras para todo eso,con razón no pudo reconocer la casa,puesto que el nunca la visito. La abuela de Izuku estuvo internada en un hospital desde que este tiene memoria, por lo que nunca la pudo visitar en su propio hogar.

Izuku dejo la carta y de una vez por todas se dirigió a la escalera que tan curioso lo tenia,cuando puso un pie en la escalera y bajo vio que había varias cajas y una puerta,el paso de las cajas y fue a revisar la puerta que tenia una nota colgando en esta,el recogerla el leyó.

 _Haz lo que quieras con esta habitación._

 _Con cariño de mamá._

Izuku se quedo mirando la carta unos segundos antes de mirar la puerta con extrañes,el abrió la puerta y de esta cayo una pequeña cantidad de polvo,detrás de la puerta solamente se veía oscuridad por lo que Izuku toco la pared cercana buscando el interruptor de la luz.

Al encender la luz Izuku se llevo una muy desagradable sorpresa,frente a el sentada había una jodida muñeca espeluznante que lo estaba mirando.

"¡AHHH!"grito Izuku cayéndose sobre su trasero y moviendo sus pies con rapidez para alejarse de la muñeca.

Después de que se calmo un poco Izuku se enfureció,sus padres acaban de hacerle una maldita broma. El se puso de pie enojado y agarro con fuerza la muñeca antes de lanzarla hasta el otro lado de la habitación" _muñeca de mierda_ "pensó el enojado. Una vez mas relajado el reviso con cuidado la habitación y noto que las paredes estaba cubiertas con espuma acústica,el entrecerró los ojos mirando la habitación y vio una computadora apagada en un escritorio ademas de un bajo muy familiar en la pared.

"Pensé _que se había roto_ "pensó Izuku mirando su antiguo bajo,el lo había comprado hace dos años,pero lamentablemente había caído en batalla,o mas bien por la ventana.

"¿ _Un computador nuevo?_ "se cuestiono el mirándolo" _bueno,sin duda es mas grande que el que tenia en casa_ "pensó recordando que el tenia un portátil,el agito la cabeza con cansancio,sus padres gastaron bastante en que el este cómodo en japón" _mejor me voy a dormir_ "pensó Izuku mientras se acercaba a la muñeca y la recogía,cuando cerro la puerta detrás de él Izuku decidió darle una leve mirada a las cajas que estaban cerca de la puerta.

Cuando abrió las cajas encontró latas de pintura,cortinas y alfombras,ademas de una nota.

 _Se que tu padre no sabría combinar colores si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _Con cariño tu madre._

Izuku se rio levemente volviendo a cerrar las cajas agradeciendo mentalmente a su madre por salvarlo del horrible gusto de su padre. Después de subir la escalera el se acerco a la puerta al lado de su salón,suponiendo que seria la cocina el entro a esta encontrando una cocina blanca de cerámica bastante bonita,con todos los electrodomésticos que el necesitará. Izuku se acerco a el basurero cerca del refrigerador y lo abrió para dejar caer la muñeca dentro.

"Y quedate ahí"dijo Izuku mirándola"no vuelvas como un demonio a matarme"dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Izuku dejo la cocina y se acerco a su sofá,dándose cuenta de que era lo único que combinaba en el salón,el sacudió el polvo del sofá y lo desmonto para limpiarlo rápidamente. Una vez limpio volvió a armarlo y se recostó encima de este,cerrando los ojos con cansancio y sumergiéndose en un cómodo sueño.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

Izuku abrió los ojos con cansancio mientras se incorporaba en el sofá,con sus ropas arrugadas y el pelo hecho un desastre el se encomendó la tarea de encontrar el baño de la casa. Caminando por los únicos lugares que aun no a explorado de su nueva casa se acerco al pasillo. La primera puerta daba a una habitación grande y espaciosa con una cama con un colchón aun en su bolsa de cuando lo compraron,cerca había grandes bolsas plásticas cerradas con sabanas nuevas junto con almohadas.

El cerro la puerta y camino hasta la segunda puerta para abrirla,al hacerlo vio dentro de esta y descubrió que esta era una habitación para invitados. Pasando de esa habitación y asegurándose de limpiarla mas tarde el cerro esa puerta y se acerco a la que esta al final del pasillo.

Al abrirla encontró el baño,con algo de polvo encima mas no completamente sucio. Izuku hizo todas sus necesidades y después se lavo la cara con agua helada,para estar despierto de una vez por todas,saliendo del baño el fue a abrir su maleta para sacar una muda de ropa limpia mientras se quitaba la sucia.

Se coloco unos pantalones jeans negros con un cinturón a juego,una camiseta negra ajustada por dentro del pantalón cuello en V y una sudadera blanca que llevaba abierta y con la capucha puesta. Con todo listo el salio de su casa para buscar la tienda mas cercana,cuando salio se acordó que su padre le dijo que vea el garaje,así que el se acerco a la puerta del garaje al lado de la casa y lo abrió. Dentro había varias herramientas y una hermosa bicicleta blanca,contento Izuku tomo la bicicleta que su padre le dejo,sabiendo que este se la dejo para que pueda movilizarse mas rápido por la ciudad.

Sintiendo el viento contra su cara Izuku recorrió las calles de Musutafu con una gigante sonrisa,su bicicleta abajo suyo permitiendole moverse a tal velocidad. Despees de unos 15 minutos de andar en bicicleta encontró una pequeña tienda 24/7,el encadeno su bici a unos alambres cercanos y entro a la tienda.

Una vez adentro el saco su billetera y reviso la cantidad de dinero que traía consigo,viendo que tenia una cantidad considerable de yenes el se acerco a el cajero y saco una pequeña canastilla para llevar sus productos. Después el comenzó a revisar las distintas repisas con productos,principalmente buscando algunos productos de limpieza y algún bocadillo que comer antes de que Nejire vaya a buscarlo.

Al final el recogió varios limpiadores,toallas,una escoba cloro entre otras cosas. Saliendo de la tienda con sus productos en una bolsa plástica y comiendo unos pockys que compro frente a la cajera. Una vez en casa el se puso manos a la obra para limpiar su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue quitar el polvo del piso y los muebles de la casa,sorprendiéndose en el proceso por la cantidad que se junto en unas pocas semanas,después el saco un viejo balde del garaje y lo lleno de agua con cloro,para después hacer una limpieza profunda en toda la casa.

Después de eso,cuando fueron cerca de las 3 de la tarde Izuku acababa de terminar de limpiar su casa cuando tocaron el timbre,secándose rápidamente las manos Izuku fue a abrir la puerta para ver a su mejor amiga de la infancia detrás de la reja,sacudiendo los brazos con rapidez en un hiperactivo saludo.

"¡Izu-kun!"grito esta saltando en puntillas"¡soy yo~,Nejire-chan!"exclamo esta haciendo una pose rara,en mitad de la calle.

"...Hey Nejire-chan"dijo Izuku sudando un poco mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y salia a la calle para reencontrarse con su mejor amiga"ha pasado un tiempo"susurro este abrazando a su amiga y dándose cuenta de lo voluptuosa que se a vuelto ella,gracias a sus años con su hermana y sus amigas evitar un sonrojo ahora era juego de niños .

"¡Mucho tiempo en mi opinión!"dijo esta devolviendo el abrazo"espero que hayas estado usando la bufanda que te regale"dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos mientras Izuku reía.

"La use todos los días por muchos años Nejire-chan"dijo el cariñosamente"pero….crecí"dijo secamente el"crecí demasiado para poder usar la bufanda"dijo el con falsa actitud de llorar y tocándose su frente como si fuera desmayarse haciendo que Nejire comenzara a reírse.

Nejire jadeaba por aire de tanta risa"creo...que...tendré que hacerte otra bufanda"dijo ella una vez estuvo mas compuesta"bueno creo que teníamos que ir a comprar tus cosas ¿no?"pregunto ella a lo que Izuku asintió.

"Sip,me pase toda la mañana limpiando la casa,lo único que me queda es comprar comestibles y armar las habitaciones"explico Izuku.

"De acuerdo entonces comida y limpiar habitaciones...no creo que tardemos tanto"dijo ella para si misma antes de que se ocurra una genial idea"¡oye y si hacemos pizza!"pregunto ella de repente haciendo que Izuku se quede quieto antes de mirarla fijamente.

"¡Por eso eres mi mejor amiga!"dice el agarrando las manos de ella con emoción antes que corrieran al supermercado mas cercano.

Una vez ahí compraron cosas básicas como abarrotes,leche,café,pan,etc. Pero sobre todo compraron golosinas y ingredientes para pizza,cuando estaban a punto de ir al cajero Izuku fue a recoger un bidón gigante de agua,Nejire lo miro extrañada y el le explico que como las cañerías de su casa son nuevas y no han sido usadas en unas semanas el agua tenia un sabor raro.

Mientras pasaban sus cosas por el cajero Izuku noto que la que atendía era particularmente joven,esta mientras pasaba los productos por el detector vio a Izuku y lo primero que noto es que se vestía con estilo,algo raro en los chicos,lo segundo que noto era que el cuerpo de Izuku estaba bien construido,esto gracias a la camiseta ajustada de Izuku por dentro del pantalón era algo apretado y dejaba ver su torso y pecho y lo tercero que noto era que Izuku era bastante alto y no aparentaba precisamente un chico de 13 años. Por lo que ella se sonrojo un poco y le dio a Izuku una sonrisa coqueta y le guiño un ojo,sorprendiendo a Izuku y haciendo que Nejire entrecerrara los ojos.

Ya saliendo del supermercado con Izuku cargando todas las bolsas y Nejire el bidón de agua esta se enfrento a su mejor amigo de una manera muy sutil.

"¿¡Viste a esa perra!?"exclamo ella"¡literalmente te estaba comiendo con los ojos!"dijo ella con desprecio a lo que Izuku se rio nerviosamente y se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No creo que sea para tanto..."dice el evitando su mirada,cuando se volteo a verla ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero el la interrumpir"si llegamos tarde el helado se derretirá"dice el y ella se silencia al instante mientras tira de su brazo.

"¡Pues vamos!"exclamo ella tirando de Izuku como si no hubiera un mañana.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hicieron o mas bien lo primero que hizo Izuku fue colocar sus alimentos en la despensa y el refrigerador,mientras que Nejire corrió a nada mas guardar su tan preciado helado de fresa en la nevera.

"Gracias por la ayuda Blue"dijo sarcásticamente Izuku levantando el bidón sobre un dispensador de agua.

"De nada"dijo esta sin arrepentimiento alguno"ahora...¡A hacer pizza!"dijo esta comenzando a sacar los ingredientes.

"¡Yo cocino!"grito Izuku comenzando a quitarle los ingredientes"no estoy seguro de que tan bien cocinas pero ¡no estoy dispuesto a desperdiciar una pizza!"dice este con una extraña seriedad.

"¡Oye yo cocino muy bien!"dijo ella hinchando sus mejillas en un adorable puchero.

"Por supuesto mi joven padawan"dijo Izuku sin prestarle atención mientras comenzaba a rayar el queso en una pequeña fuente"yo preparo esto tu busca algo que ver en la tele"dijo el volteándose a verla.

"Tsk...me dice padawan...si yo soy un jedi..."dice esta refunfuñando saliendo de la cocina hacia el salón mientras Izuku se reía silenciosamente.

Izuku preparo todos los ingredientes por separado y coloco a pre-calentar el horno,mientras el coloco el refresco en la nevera para que enfrié rápidamente. Saliendo de la cocina encontró a Nejire que se había adueñado de su sofá y se habia puesto cómoda,quitándose la blusa quedándose solo con una delgada camisa morada.

Izuku silbo en voz alta"diablos señorita"dijo sonriendo a lo que Nejire se rio con fuerza.

"¿Te gusta?"pregunto ella coquetamente levantando sus brazos en una pose extraña.

"¿A mi?….quizás pero ¿tu sabes quien soy?"pregunto el tocando su pecho y levantando la mirada por sobre la de ella"soy el gran Izuku Midoriya,amante,rompecorazones,capitán del equipo de baloncesto y disponible para cualquier chica linda..."dijo el con voz extraña y levantándose un mechón de forma seductora. Pasaron los segundos entre los dos antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

"¡Rompecorazones pffff!"se reía Nejire agarrándose las costillas.

Izuku dejo de reír apenas para volver a la cocina y terminar de armar la pizza para colocarla en el horno,después el saco el refresco ya frio y lo llevo al salón donde Nejire lo esperaba con una sonrisa impaciente.

"¿Cuanto falta?"se quejo ella agitando sus brazos.

"Poco"dijo el simplemente"que se derrita el queso y listo"explico ante la mirada muerta de Nejire.

"De acuerdo..."dijo ella con una nube de tristeza por no tener su pizza todavia.

"¿Que película elegiste?"pregunto Izuku sentándose al lado de ella.

"Día de la independencia"dijo ella mostrando la película"se veía buena y tiene excelentes reseñas"explico.

"Suena bien"dijo Izuku neutral"la película es estadounidense verdad"pregunto Izuku cuando Nejire asintió"espero que la traducción haya sido bien hecha"dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

"No se mucho de eso...nunca me esforcé por aprender ingles en la primaria y secundaria"dijo ella riendo nerviosamente ante la mirada de Izuku.

"Nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitar hablar otro idioma"dijo Izuku regañándola.

"Jeje perdón"dijo ella moviendo sus pies nerviosamente.

Izuku simplemente suspiro de exasperación por su amiga y volvió a la cocina a retirar la pizza del horno,sirvió refresco en unos vasos y lo coloco todo en una bandeja metálica,para luego llevarlo al salón donde Nejire saltaba emocionada.

"¡Si si pizza!"decía esta cada vez mas hiperactiva.

"Calma"dijo Izuku dejando la bandeja en la mesa al lado del sofá antes de levantarse y cerrar las cortinas"coloca la película"dijo el cerrando la ultima cortina.

"Oki"dijo ella presionando el botón y dando inicio a la película,cuando inicio esta Nejire ataco la pizza arrancando un pedazo y llevándolo a su boca"mmm que delicia~"gimió esta disfrutando de la maravillosa pizza.

"Si,quedo bastante buena"dijo Izuku mordiendo su propio trozo de pizza.

Luego ambos disfrutaron de una película bastante buena,aunque Izuku noto que la traducción japonesa de la película a veces era algo extraña y había veces en las que la traducción hacia que un dialogo durara mas tiempo del que debería causando que el personaje tenga la boca cerrada mientras seguía sonando su voz.

"Te lo advertí"se quejo Izuku a Nejire que estaba absorta en la película"debimos haber puesto una película japonesa"dijo el molesto.

"Me asegurare de recordarlo"dijo esta asintiendo mientras bebía de su refresco.

"Oye por si acaso no sabrás sobre algún gimnasio cerca de aquí"pregunto Izuku rogando que su amiga supiera.

"Huh...creo que hay uno...cuando me acuerde te envió la dirección"dijo ella frunciendo el ceño en concentración.

"Eso seria increíble"dijo Izuku feliz"toma te ganaste esto"dijo el dándole la ultima rebanada de pizza.

"¡Gracias~!"dijo esta arrebatando con una velocidad inhumana la rebanada de pizza.

"Hmmp"se burlo Izuku viendo como Nejire trataba una rebanada de pizza como si fuera la segunda venida de cristo"voy a buscar el helado"dice este levantándose y caminando a la cocina.

"¡Por eso te amo!"grito bromeando Nejire.

"¡Amas el helado,no a mi!"grito riendo Izuku sacando de la nevera la gran fuente cilíndrica llena de helado del "sagrado" helado de fresa de Nejire,saco también dos cucharas grandes de su mueble y partió al salón a ver el final de la película.

"Dame mi precioso"dijo esta arrebatando el helado de Izuku y cargándolo como si fuera un bebe.

"Ya ya"dijo el quitandole el helado y poniéndolo en la mesa"vamos a disfrutar de tu precioso"dijo sacando una cucharada de helado y probandola,el no tenia nada en contra del helado de fresa pero era mas aficionado al de menta.

"Hay que delicioso mi bebe"decía esta tocando su mejilla mientras saboreaba el helado,haciendo sudar un poco a Izuku el cual ya no sabia si seguían bromeando o no.

Después de que terminaron la película y el helado Izuku se puso nuevamente su sudadera para acompañar a Nejire a su casa.

"Creo que puedo llegar a casa sola sabes"dijo esta secamente.

"¿Y donde estaría la caballerosidad en eso?"pregunto el descaradamente haciéndola resoplar.

"Caballerosidad mis-"empezó Nejire una grosería antes de ser silenciada por la mirada de Izuku haciéndola suspirar de exasperación"de acuerdo señor héroe,acompáñeme a casa"dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Muy bien entonces"dijo Izuku asintiendo para si mismo"¿quieres que te lleve en bicicleta?"pregunto el.

"Mejor caminemos"dijo ella de inmediato"no me quiero romper un brazo,conduces como un loco"dijo ella.

"¿¡Yo!?"pregunto ofendido Izuku.

"Si sigues andando en bicicleta como recuerdo entonces tengo motivos para dudar"dice ella firmemente"caminaremos y punto"dice ella sin dar posibilidad a objeciones.

Después de que ambos dejaran de discutir Izuku acompaño a su mejor amiga,para molestia de esta que sabe que puede cuidarse sola. Llegando a casa de Nejire esta quería hacerlo pasar a casa,pero Izuku rechazo respetuosamente diciendo que todavía tenia cosas que limpiar en la casa. Izuku le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nejire y se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos sin mirar el leve sonrojo en el rostro de Nejire.

Izuku iba caminando lentamente y disfrutando de la tranquila noche hasta que" _¿apague el horno?_ "se pregunto mentalmente Izuku antes de que le diera un susto de muerte y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a casa,el se detuvo un momento en una calle vaciá y miro en todas direcciones para ver si había alguien mirando,al ver que no el comenzó a emanar un ligero brillo esmeralda antes de saltar en el aire transformándose en un fénix y volando a toda velocidad a su casa. Al llegar Izuku abrió su cerca y su puerta con rapidez y corrió a la cocina para ver...que si lo había apagado" _Me cago en la p*ta_ "se maldijo mentalmente por su falta de memoria mientras salia de la casa para asegurarse de que cerro bien todo.

Por fin una vez terminado de asegurar todo Izuku vio su celular y noto que iban a ser las 7 de la tarde,por lo que envió un pequeño mensaje a su padre avisando de que llego a la casa y que ya estaba bien acomodado en esta. Después de eso el fue a su nueva habitación y comenzó a preparar sus nueva habitación,coloco el colchón nuevo con las sabanas,sus cortinas y coloco su ropa y pertenencias sus nuevos muebles y su ropero. Terminado esto un Izuku agotado camino como pudo al baño y se acerco a la bañera,dándose cuenta de que era bastante grande,por lo que Izuku encendió el agua caliente y espero que se llenara la bañera,cuando lo estuvo Izuku reviso el agua hirviendo encontrándola perfecta(recuerden que a el le gustan las temperaturas altas) y se desvistió para entrar en esta relajándose por fin.

"Ahhh necesitaba esto"susurro Izuku relajándose en el agua caliente.

Izuku disfruto de su baño por cerca de media hora,cuando el agua comenzó a enfriar este salio de esta y comenzó a secar su delgado cuerpo y se envolvía en una toalla por la cintura,Izuku tenia un cuerpo muy delgado para un chico,esa era una de las principales razones por la que su hermana disfrutaba vestirlo de niña cuando era mas pequeño,actualmente aunque sigue siendo delgado gracias a los constantes ejercicios que el hace tiene un pecho y tórax bastante tonificado.

El dejo su ropa sucia en una cesta y salio al pasillo para entrar en su habitación,dentro de esta el se cambio por una muda de ropa mas cómoda,usando unos simples pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca. Izuku buscando algo que hacer se puso a limpiar los platos y vasos que ensucio junto a Nejire,lo triste es que termino mucho antes de lo que pensó y nuevamente se quedo sin mucho mas que hacer por lo que se puso a hacer una lista de lo que debía hacer esa semana.

1-Pintar y hacer que la casa se vea como en el siglo XXI

2-Retirar el uniforme escolar.

3-Encontrar un gimnasio donde ejercitarse.

4-Encontrar un lugar donde practicar con su quirk sin molestar a nadie.

5-Entrenar su transformación en fuego.

Izuku reviso su lista antes de asentir de acuerdo,terminado eso el e puso de pie y bajo las escaleras para encontrar las cajas de pinturas y decoraciones que le dejo su madre,sacando unos colores que le gustaban los llevo al piso de arriba y los dejo cerca de la puerta,el volvió a bajar y saco una una alfombra a juego para colocarla al día siguiente.

Después de dejar preparadas las cosas para el día siguiente el entro a la habitación del sótano y se acerco al computador encendiéndolo,al hacerlo le apareció una ranura para colocar una contraseña. Confuso Izuku busco en la habitación en busca de algo que le pudiera dar una pista de cual era la contraseña,al no encontrar nada el acerco su mano al teclado colocando contraseñas al azar.

" _IzukuMidoriya_ "probo Izuku y le salio negativo,Izuku se quedo pensativo,su familia le regalo este computador así que la contraseña debe ser algo que tanto ellos como el puedan pensar fácilmente" _FÉNIX_ "probo el y volvió a salirse negativo" _KHUJISH_ "probo con el nombre de su familia vastaya y nuevamente salio incorrecto,Izuku cada vez mas frustrado probo con lo único que se le ocurrió" _FOXFIRE_ "...contraseña aprobada.

"No me j*das"grito con ira Izuku" _¿en enserio eligieron esa contraseña?_ "pensó con los ojos entrecerrados,mas aun así Izuku no cambio la contraseña. Apagando el computador Izuku se puso de pie salio de la habitación apagando la luz el subio con cansancio la escalera decidiendo dormir temprano ese día entro a su dormitorio y se coloco unos pantalones cortos cómodos y una camiseta blanca y se acostó en su cama para pasar la noche.

* * *

"Mmm.."gimió Izuku mientras se incorporaba en la cama antes de bostezar"...que sueño"murmuro el levantándose y saliendo de la habitación,camino hasta el baño y se lavo el rostro con agua helada despertándose de una vez por todas. Ya despierto Izuku fue a su habitación y se coloco un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas color marrón claro,una camiseta roja y pantalones celestes,ademas de una bufanda roja para acompañar.

Saliendo de la casa y con ganas de caminar el se dispuso a ver su futura escuela,siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS en su celular el llego a su nueva escuela en unos 40 minutos,el se quedo observando la escuela apoyado en una baranda cercana,la escuela era bastante grande,por lo menos mas grande que su antigua escuela primaria. Decidiendo que observar a la distancia no le serviría el se acerco a la entrada con el fin de hablar con algún encargado o algún inspector.

"¡Oye!"grito una voz femenina cerca de Izuku"¿se puede saber a donde vas?"pregunto la voz cada vez mas cerca.

"¿Huh?"dijo Izuku volteándose para ver a una chica alta con lentes"¿pasa algo?"pregunto confuso Izuku.

"¿Eres un estudiante?"pregunto la chica"no te veo con el uniforme"dijo ella mirándola.

"Que inteligente Sherlock"dijo sarcásticamente Izuku a lo que la chica entrecerró los ojos"Seré próximamente un estudiante"dijo Izuku secamente"vine a retirar mi uniforme"dijo el a lo que la chica asintió.

"Identificación"dijo la chica firmemente.

"¿Acaso eres un profesor?"pregunto Izuku a lo que la chica salto un poco por no esperar esa respuesta"mira cariño,no me jodas porque necesito a un profesor o un inspector para esto,no una estudiante"dijo Izuku antes de seguir caminando.

La chica pareció recomponerse y se ajusto los lentes antes de seguir rápidamente a Izuku"soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil"dijo ella alcanzando a Izuku"puedo ayudarte si me dices tu nombre"dijo ella volviendo a entrar en su modo mandona.

"Izuku Midoriya"dijo Izuku simplemente"¿ahora me podrías decir donde encontrar la sala del director'"pregunto Izuku.

"P-por supuesto"tartamudeo ella comenzando a guiar a Izuku a la oficina del director,durante el trayecto Izuku escucho susurros sobre el de distintas alumnas "¿ _has visto a ese chico?_ "" _¿es bastante lindo no?_ "" _¿que hace con la estirada de la presidenta?_ "pregunto particularmente molesta una chica,Izuku estando de humor se volteo hacia las voces y guiño un ojo,girándose rápidamente hacia la presidenta Izuku alcanzo a verla entrecerrar los ojos mientras se escuchaban unos pocos chillidos de fondo.

"La escuela se ve algo movida"dijo Izuku iniciando una conversación.

"No mucho la verdad"dijo ella secamente haciendo que Izuku sintiera un escalofriante frio en la entrepierna"intenta no desordenar a las estudiantes de esta escuela"dijo ella firmemente mientras el frio se desvanecía.

"Wow...¿que rayos fue eso?"pregunto Izuku algo asustado.

"Mi quirk me permite modificar la atmósfera a mi alrededor"dijo ella tranquilamente"me ayuda a castigar a los alumnos que no cumplen las reglas"dijo ella con voz neutral.

"..."Izuku guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de decir"¿no usar los quirks seria romper las reglas?,al fin y al cabo es ilegal usarlos sin permiso"dijo el con voz burlona.

La presidenta se tropezó y casi cayo al piso en cuanto le llego la realización,cuando lo hizo en su rostro se formo una mirada de horror,ella tosió y pareció recomponerse haciéndole un gesto a Izuku para que continuaran su camino a la sala del director,esta vez en completo silencio. Una vez llegaron la presidenta toco la puerta y esperaron unos segundos antes de que les llegara un grito del director indicándoles que entraran.

"Buenos días directora"se inclino respetuosamente la presidenta estudiantil.

"Buenos días Inoue-san"dijo con voz cansada la directora"¿ahora que sucedió?"dijo con resignación haciendo que Izuku levantara levemente una ceja.

"Nada recientemente directora"dijo la chica con voz formal"solo un chico que dice que sera un estudiante nuevo"dijo la chica mirando a Izuku el cual dio un paso al frente.

"Buenos días directora,Soy Izuku Midoriya...un placer"dijo formalmente mientras le entraba un pequeño archivo a la profesora,cortesía de su madre.

"Ah si...Izuku Midoriya hijo de Hizashi Midoriya e Inko Midoriya...calificaciones casi perfectas...dominas tres idiomas...quirk particularmente sobresaliente..."murmuraba en voz alta la directora leyendo el informe,durante la lectura la apellidada Inoue miro con sorpresa a Izuku al enterarse de que era un estudiante de primera categoría...y sabia mas idiomas que ella...lo que la puso aun mas frustrada.

"¿Podrías hablar en tus otros idiomas?"pidió la directora.

"De acuerdo,como sabes mi primer idiomas es japones,mi idioma materno"dijo a lo que la mujer asintió" _como puedes ver mi segundo idioma es el coreano,mi idioma paterno_ "dice el en perfecto coreano a lo Inoue apretó los dientes mirando con dagas a Izuku"and as you can see i found that learning english would be a good hobby"dijo el en ingles a lo que la directora asintió.

"Bien dijiste que el coreano es tu idioma paterno y el japones es tu idioma materno,¿acaso eres extranjero o mitad japones?"pregunto curiosa ella.

"Soy medio japones,mi madre es japonesa y mi padre es coreano,he vivido en ambos paises por igual pero decidí completar mis estudios en jopan"explico el a lo que la directora asintió conforme.

"Bueno debo decir que estaríamos encantados de tenerte de estudiante"dijo la directora sonriendo"tienes calificaciones casi perfectas y se nota que eres un estudiante dedicado"dijo ella mirando conforme a Izuku"lo que me intriga es ¿por que disidiste estudiar en japón?"pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Inoue icorosa también y sabiendo que hace tiempo perdió la oportunidad de retirarse respetuosamente por la privacidad de Izuku solo se limito a mirar inquisitivamente a Izuku,en busca de mas información.

"Quiero entrar a la Yuuei"dijo Izuku con voz neutral"para ello debo completar mis estudios en japón"dijo el.

"En corea también hay escuelas de héroes"dijo la directora"¿por que necesariamente la Yuuei?"

"Ninguna otra escuela se compara con la Yuuei"dijo Izuku encogiéndose de hombros"ha sido un sueño mio desde que era niño y siempre eh sido un niño terco"dijo el riendo al final"ademas si hubiera entrado a una escuela en corea se habría montado un gran….jaleo"dijo el sudando al final.

"¿Jaleo?¿porque?,la profesión de héroe aunque difícil es muy respetada"dijo la directora.

"Digamos que un familiar cercano mio es una figura publica...importante"dijo el recordando a su hermana y sus locos fanáticos.

"Ah ya veo"dijo la directora entendiendo al chico"no necesitas atención innecesaria"dijo ella sabiamente.

"Exacto"asintió Izuku"¿puedo saber donde conseguir mi uniforme?"pregunto Izuku.

"No sera necesario,enviaremos a alguien para que te lo lleve a tu casa en unos días"dijo la directora"solo debes decirnos tu dirección"dijo ella a lo que Izuku asintió y le dio la dirección de su casa.

"De acuerdo,en ese caso me voy entonces"dijo Izuku inclinándose antes de salir de la habitación acompañado de la presidenta.

"Así que...¿eres un genio eh?"pregunto Inoue intentando iniciar una conversación con el chico que tanto la ah frustrado ese día,y si puede arreglar las diferencias entre ellos.

"Supongo...aunque no soy muy fan del termino genio"dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza"solamente trato de cumplir mis objetivos siendo el mejor"dijo el encogiéndose de hombros"y como dije,soy muy terco"dijo riendo al final.

"….Ya veo..."dijo Inoue con incertidumbre antes de sacudir rápidamente su cabeza"Como sea,no me eh presentado todavía,mi nombre es Majime Inoue,no empezamos muy bien pero espero que nos podamos relacionar bien"dijo ella inclinándose.

"No es necesario inclinarse"dijo Izuku con voz serena"como sabe soy Izuku Midoriya,un placer"se presento Izuku mientras ambos reanudaban el camino.

Después de haber hecho las pases Inoue acompaño a Izuku hasta la salida de la escuela y se despidió de este,diciendo que espera poder compartir clases con este. Ya caminando de vuelta a casa y viendo que todavía era temprano Izuku decidió tomar un camino alternativo a su hogar,mientras Izuku caminaba llego frente a una montaña de basura,de la cual desde atrás se veía un océano,dándose cuenta de que ese lugar tan bello debe haber sido victima de la contaminación de la población Izuku sintió dos cosas,al ser un Vastaya Izuku sintió un gran odio y desprecio por la sociedad y una vez mas sintió que sus ideales sus ideales están de acuerdo con los de la líder Xayah,y la segunda cosa que Izuku sintió fue la necesidad de hacer algo por este lugar. Izuku recordando las cosas que tenia en su lista Izuku pensó que podía usar ese lugar para entrenar y de paso,hacer lo que sus raíces Vastaya le rogaban.

Una vez cubierto ese punto de su lista y asegurándose de recordar la ubicación de la playa Izuku volvió a su casa decidido a modernizar su hogar,llegando a su casa recibió un mensaje de Nejire que le preguntaba si el tenia tiempo para ir al centro comercial hoy,Izuku sabiendo que tardara en terminar de pintar la casa tuvo que rechazar con algo de tristeza. Cubriendo sus muebles con varios cobertores de pintura,una vez hecho esto el eligió un color naranja salmón para las paredes,color blanco para las maderas entre la pared y el techo y un blanco un poco mas opaco para el techo.

Poniéndose manos a la obra Izuku tardo cerca de 6 horas en pintar por completo la sala de estar y su habitación,siendo ya las 9 de la noche el siguió trabajando para terminar de pintar la habitación de invitados,terminando con la habitación de invitados y el baño Izuku vio la hora y noto que eran las 1 de la madrugada,bostezando el decidió dormir en la habitación del sótano. Entrando a esta habitación Izuku se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto el día anterior,había un pequeño sofá en la habitación,sonriendo Izuku limpio rápidamente la habitación y se recostó en el sofá cerrando los ojos cansadamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Izuku se levanto bostezando y subió las escaleras rumbo a la cocina,rápidamente se sirvió un tazón con cereales y leche y tuvo un rápido desayuno. Terminado este desayuno Izuku quito todos los cobertores de plástico que coloco encima de sus muebles y pudo vislumbrar por fin el fruto de su esfuerzo,la casa ya se veía mas alegre y estilizada,aunque aun faltaba una segunda mano de pintura que Izuku aplicar dentro de un día o dos.

Después de eso Izuku reviso su celular y envió algunos mensajes al grupo familiar para que no se preocuparan de el,con eso listo el reviso algunos mensajes que le dejo Nejire y entre esos estaba la dirección de un gimnasio cercano,sonriendo con felicidad le envió un rápido mensaje de agradecimiento el se coloco unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta sin mangas,ademas de una sudadera encima,en un morral coloco su billetera con varios miles de yenes,desodorante,agua y una toalla.

Tomando rápidamente su bicicleta activo el GPS en su celular,y pedaleo con fuerza para poder llegar a lo que próximamente seria como su segundo hogar. Llegando al lugar Izuku vio desde las ventanas que había todo tipo de caminadoras,pesas y varias cosas que solo emocionaban a Izuku. Encadenando su bicicleta Izuku se acerco al mostrador donde se veia a un anciano musculoso que tenia una mirada amable en su rostro.

"Disculpe"dijo Izuku llamando la atención del anciano"¿aquí puedo registrarme para ingresar al gimnasio?"pregunto Izuku.

"Así es chico"dijo el hombre sonriendo"solo tienes que rellenar estos datos y elegir un plan de ejercicios"dijo entregándole una libreta a Izuku.

"De acuerdo"dijo Izuku rellenando sus datos,eran datos básicos como cuanto tiempo lleva haciendo deporte o cuantos kilogramos el pesa"aquí tiene"dijo Izuku entregando los papeles"quiero elegir el plan de un año de gimnasio,con mas que posible renovación"dijo Izuku entregando el dinero.

"Eso seria todo entonces"dijo el hombre guardando los"¿trajiste todo lo que necesitaras?"pregunto el anciano.

"Aquí mismo"dijo Izuku señalando su morral.

"Eso es bueno,hay un chico aquí que tiene tu edad creo"dijo el señor antes de gritar"¡EH KIRISHIMA MOCOSO!¡VEN AQUÍ,HAY UN CHICO NUEVO Y ES DE TU EDAD!"el grito del hombre hizo cuestionar a Izuku de si ese era el quirk del anciano.

"¡YA VOY VIEJO!"grito una voz joven antes de que aparezca un chico de la edad de Izuku,tenia dientes afilados y el cabello negro"que tal colega,me llamo Eijiro Kirishima,parece que seremos socios ahora"dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Izuku el cual sonrío y extendió la suya propia.

"Izuku Midoriya,encantado colega"dijo Izuku sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

No poseo ninguno de los personajes ni tampoco boku no hero.

"Wow Midoriya…¡eso es súper masculino!"exclamo Kirishima golpeando con fuerza sus brazos.

"¿Eh?….¿gracias?"dijo inseguro Izuku bajando las pesas que había levantado sobre su cabeza.

"¿Has estado en gimnasios antes?"pregunto curioso Kirishima mientras levantaba unas pesas en un brazo.

"Tenia un pequeño gimnasio en mi casa"explico Izuku sentándose en una estación de poleas y colocando un peso mediano para acostumbrarse"mis padres no querían que me esfuerce mucho siendo tan joven"explico el

"Supongo que es atendible"se encogió de hombros Kirishima"esforzarse tanto siendo tan joven podría dañar los músculos o huesos"explico el.

"Supongo..."dijo Izuku inseguro todavía.

"¿Porque decidiste ingresar al gimnasio?,¡debe ser una razona súper genial!"dijo este sonriendo con sus dientes afilados.

"Jaja…quiero ser un héroe"dice Izuku subiendo los pesos en la estación de poleas"ha sido un sueño mio desde la niñez y desde entonces eh entrenado mi quirk,ahora solo debo entrenar mi cuerpo"dijo Izuku siguiendo con los ejercicios.

"Eso...es...¡súper masculino!"dijo Kirishima con lagrimas en los ojos,cuando se las seco dijo "yo igual quiero entrar al programa de héroes,mi quirk esta directamente relacionado con mi físico"explico mientras activaba su quirk el cual era "endurecimiento".

"Eso es un quirk muy bueno amigo"dijo Izuku antes de sonreír perversamente"las chicas deben amarte,¿no?"dijo Izuku con la maldad impregnada en la voz mientras se tapaba la boca.

"¿Que?"dijo tontamente Kirishima antes de que se de cuenta a lo que se refiere Izuku"¡M QUIRK NO ES PARA ESO!"grito el desviando la mirada con la cara roja mientras Izuku se partía de la risa.

"¡Pffff!"seguía riéndose Izuku de su nuevo amigo"¿Te imaginas que exista un quirk para eso?"dijo el bufando un poco por la idea.

"...Ese seria el quirk mas inútil y al mismo tiempo útil que podría existir"dijo Kirishima resignándose a unirse a la diversión.

Después de que terminaran las bromas siguieron hablando de cosas banales y simples,durante la conversación Izuku se dio cuenta de que su nuevo amigo tenia una gran inseguridad en si mismo,en su quirk y en su futuro como héroe profesional,aparentemente ocurrió algo recientemente que lo motivo a tomarse mas enserio lo de convertirse en un héroe,y por eso el aprovecha cualquier momento o día para ir al gimnasio a entrenarse para cumplir su meta,como este día que según Kirishima están haciendo reparaciones en su escuela.

"Esa fue una refrescante sesión de ejercicio"dijo Kirishima saliendo de una de las duchas.

"Definitivamente"dijo Izuku saliendo de otra con una toalla en la cintura"sin duda volveré a este lugar"dijo el agarrando su ropa y entrando a los cambiadores,ya saliendo de este encontró a Kirishima esperándolo a la salida, sin nada mas que hacer le pregunto"¿oye quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?"dijo Izuku invitando a su nuevo amigo.

"¡Por supuesto!"exclamo este"¡preparate porque te voy a patear el trasero!"dijo este levantando el puño en una especie de ritual de triunfo,sea lo que sea,eso fue una declaración de guerra.

"¿¡AH SI!?"exclamo en respuesta Izuku chocando su cabeza con la de Kirishima"¡vas a ver lo que es bueno!"dijo este cada ves mas motivado.

"¿Kirishima-kun que estas haciendo?"pregunto una voz desconocida,la cual sonaba muy femenina.

"¿Ashido-san?"pregunto Kirishima con un leve toque rosa en sus mejillas,Izuku levanto una ceja y se giro para encontrarse con...un alíen,nah la verdad se encontró con una chica rosada,muy rosada,con las escleróticas negras y las iris amarillas,dándole una apariencia mas bien...radioactiva.

"¿Es tu novia?"pregunto Izuku a Kirishima el cual abrió la boca de incredulidad y se sonrojo mucho.

"¿¡N-n-novia!?"grito Kirishima y de inmediato comenzó a negar con la cabeza"¡para nada hermano,es solo una amiga!"dijo este rápidamente haciendo que Izuku levante una ceja.

"Ya veo..."dijo Izuku con voz burlona,el miro a la chica y extendió su mano"soy Izuku Midoriya,compañero de pesas de Kirishima-san"dijo él.

"Mina Ashido,un placer"dijo ella aceptando la mano,después de eso ella se giro hacia Kirishima"vine a preguntarte sobre una tarea pero ustedes estaban armando un gran escándalo aquí"dijo ella preguntando indirectamente.

"¡Ah! ¡eso!"grito Kirishima recordando"vamos a ir a jugar videojuegos"dijo el encogiéndose de hombros"y voy a barrer el piso con él"dijo señalando con el pulgar a Izuku.

"Eso ya lo veremos..."dijo Izuku entrecerrando los ojos.

"De acuerdo...¿puedo ir con ustedes?"pregunto Mina.

"Emmm..."dijo Kirishima volviéndose hacia Izuku el cual dio dos pulgares hacia arriba"¡por supuesto Ashido-san!"dijo el sonriendo.

"¡Por ultima vez,llamame Mina!"dijo ella antes de mirar a Izuku"para ti también árbol de navidad".

"Claro,entonces ambo llámenme Izuku"dijo el para luego mirar a Mina con una ceja levantada"¿arbol de navidad?"pregunto el riendo.

"¡Si!,tu cabello es verde y muy desordenado ademas tu pendiente te hace parecer un árbol de navidad decorado"dijo ella riéndose un poco.

"Ya veo"dijo Izuku riendo un poco por el apodo rebuscado de la chica"si quieren pueden llamarme Zuzu,es un apodo que invento mi hermana y ya me acostumbre a el"dijo el resignado.

"¡Oh oh!¡apodos de amistad!"dijo Mina saltando"¡llamame alíen queen!"dijo ella emocionada,al instante Kirishima se llevo una palma a la frente y suspiro con exasperación.

"...Ese apodo asusta ¿sabes?"dijo Izuku sudando"¿no nos mataras y colocaras huevos dentro de nosotros o algo?"bromeo Izuku.

"¿¡Por que a nadie le gusta mi apodo!?"grito con desesperación Mina.

"Por que apesta"dijeron simultáneamente Izuku y Kirishima.

"Desde hoy eres Pinky y lo sabes"dijo Izuku con voz seria a lo que Kirishima se comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Mina se hundió mas en desesperación.

"...No me lo creo..."dijo ella en negación"¿acaso ese apodo me perseguirá por el resto de mi vida?..."dijo ella en modo depresivo.

"Es un apodo que invento su hermano,todo el mundo la llama así"dijo Kirishima al ver la mirada de confusión de Izuku.

"Oh,que coincidencia"dijo Izuku riendo un poco antes de señalar a Kirishima"vamos Metapod,te daré una paliza en los videojuegos"dijo el,después miro a Mina"lo mismo para ti Pinky"dijo desafiándola y comenzando a caminar a su casa.

"¿Metapod?..."dijo Kirishima sin entender.

"¡Desafió aceptado Brocoli!"dijo Mina agarrando a Kirishima y siguiendo a Izuku.

Caminaron hablando de distintos temas divertidos durante el trayecto a la casa de Izuku,música,deportes,pasatiempos o cualquier cosa que los ayude a conocerse aun mas. Cundo llegaron a la casa de todos se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada e Izuku los hizo pasar al salon mientras buscaba su consola de videojuegos,cuando la encontró cogió los controles y los juegos y los llevo al salón.

"Prepárense para la mayor derrota de sus vidas"dijo el sentándose y colocando un videojuego y eligiendo de personaje a Liu Kang,de Mortal Kombat X.

"Si claro"dijo con sarcasmo Kirishima eligiendo un personaje a Tremor.

"Van a ver los dos"dijo Mina eligiendo a Reptile.

Jugaron y batallaron toda la tarde,ganando y perdiendo varias veces,al final Kirishima gano 9 peleas,Mina gano 8 e Izuku 8 igual.

"¡Ja!,nadie puede vencer al dios Kirishima"se jacto este orgulloso...maldito Metapod.

"¡Que injusto!"gruñeron Izuku y Mina,a ambos no les gustaba perder.

"¡Hey al menos fue divertido!"dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa a la que los otros dos le correspondieron.

"...Supongo...aunque la próxima ganare"dijo Izuku con convicción.

"Eso lo veremos"dijo Mina con aire de suficiencia,antes de que todos comenzaran a reír.

"¡Es verdad!"dijo de repente Kirishima"Izuku dijiste que querías ser un héroe profesional ¿no?"pregunto Kirishima antes de mirar a Mina"quiere dedicarse a lo mismo que nosotros"dijo para que su amiga lo entendiera.

"¡Ah!"dijo esta reaccionando"¡podríamos entrenar todos juntos!"dijo ella emocionada"nosotros queremos solicitar a la Yuuei,¿y tu?"pregunto ella.

"Igualmente"dijo Izuku"mi meta es ser el mejor,y para eso debo entrar a la mejor escuela"dijo el con decisión.

"...Eso...es tan"dijo Mina sin palabras.

"¡MASCULINO!"grito Kirishima poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Izuku"¡Estoy tan feliz de tener un amigo tan genial!"dijo el con lagrimas masculinas de orgullo.

"Jaja,gracias Kirishima"dijo Izuku.

"Me gustaría que me llamaran por mi nombre,pero es que no me gusta mucho"dijo este apenado.

"¿Y eso porque?"pregunto Izuku sin entender,Eijiro no le parecía un mal nombre.

"Cuando niño **Eijiro** -"dijo Mina y al instante Kirishima se estremeció"era un niño muy desordenado,el se acostumbro a que cuando lo llaman por su nombre es que lo van a castigar"dijo ella antes de reírse con mucha intensidad.

"¡No es gracioso!"dijo Kirishima avergonzado.

Izuku riendo con sus nuevos amigos decidió cambiar de tema por el bien de Kirishima"hablando de la yuuei,deben tener quirks geniales para querer postular a esa escuela"dijo el"el mio me permite convertirme en un ave fénix"dijo el sonriendo.

"¿Ave fénix?"dijo Mina curiosa"¿como el de la mitología?"pregunto ella.

"Exacto"dijo Izuku poniéndose de pie y transformando su brazo"¿ves?"dijo este riendo de la expresión de ambos.

"Wooow"dijeron ambos mirando embobados el brazo de Izuku.

"Mi quirk se llama ácido __y me permite secretar ácido de mis manos"dijo Mina levantando sus brazos"no es tan genial pero el ácido derrite muy rápido"dijo ella apenada.

"Pues yo opino que es genial"dijo Izuku"serviría mucho en misiones de rescate,derritiendo escombros y salvando personas"dijo el con Kirishima asintiendo de acuerdo con el.

"Gracias chicos~"dijo Mina mas feliz.

"Como saben ambos mi quirk se llama _**endurecimiento**_ "dijo Kirishima demostrando su quirk en sus brazos"me permite endurecer todo o parte de mi cuerpo"dijo el desactivando su quirk"no es algo muy llamativo pero me permite luchar y golpear mas fuerte"dijo el con una media sonrisa.

"Al igual que mina le das muy poca importancia a tu quirk amigo"dijo Izuku"tienes ahí el escudo y la lanza definitivos"dijo este animando a Kirishima.

"Eso creo"dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa tímida,no estaba acostumbrado a que mucho hablen de su quirk,normalmente la gente o miraba a Kirishima como si hubiera dicho algo pervertido o creen que es un quirk aburrido,pero el ahora escucho a su nuevo amigo y algo que dijo le llamo mucho la atención,el sabe que es un buen escudo,¿pero es posible para el ser también una buena lanza?.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de temas triviales y quedaron en juntarse un día en el centro comercial para ir los 3 al cine,revisando la hora Kirishima anuncio su retirada y Mina decidió irse junto a el,Izuku los acompaño hasta la salida y se despidieron.

"!Recuerda¡"grito Mina a la distancia"¡el próximo sábado en el centro comercial!"grito ella antes de echarse a correr junto a Kirishima,el cual apenas podía seguir a la chica con extremas reservas de energía.

Izuku rio por lo bajo y entro nuevamente a su casa,había hecho nuevos amigos y estos eran de verdad,no como los que tenia en corea los cuales solo querían juntarse con el solo por que su hermana era famosa. Sacudiendo su cabeza de los recuerdos de esas personas patéticas Izuku entro a su habitación y reviso en su portátil un mensaje que le llego por correo,revisándolo noto que era un correo desconocido el cual le envió una foto con lo que parecía su nuevo horario escolar,abajo de este un mensaje que le preguntaba acerca de su dirección para ir a dejarle su uniforme.

"¿Puedo saber quien eres?"pregunto Izuku al correo misterioso.

"Soy yo,Majime Inoue"escribió la persona del correo identificándose como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

"Ah presidenta,¿a que debo esta agradable conversación?¿acaso quiere una cita conmigo?"escribió Izuku con una leve sonrisa burlona,el apoyo su rostro en su mano y espero el mensaje que su presidenta.

"Por sunfvpioerjnefoianesd"Izuku abrió mucho los ojos ante ese mensaje,en que idioma proveniente de uno de los infiernos dantescos le acaba de hablar Inoue-san.

"Umm...¿presidenta?"escribió dudoso Izuku.

"Lamento eso Midoriya-san,mi gato acaba de recostarse encima del teclado y envió ese mensaje"escribió ella e Izuku suspiro aliviado,no tendría que hacer un exorcismo.

"De acuerdo presidenta,por un momento me asustaste allí"escribió Izuku sudando un poco.

"Me disculpo nuevamente Midoriya-san,pero volviendo al punto por el cual te escribo necesito saber tu dirección para ir a dejarte tu uniforme"escribió ella,de alguna manera Izuku podía escuchar la voz estricta de la presidente desde el otro lado de la computadora.

"Huh,de acuerdo presidenta,¿pero puedo saber como sabes mi correo primero?"todavía algo inquieto.

"Me lo dio la directora,estaba en tu informe"dijo ella e Izuku asintió satisfecho y le entrego su correo,mientras antes pueda terminar con todo lo relacionado con la secundaria mejor.

Izuku cerro la computadora y salio de su habitación,sintiendo el frio en su piel el se acerco al calentador y lo encendió esperando a que tempere la habitación,aburriéndose Izuku bajo al sótano de la casa y saco su bajo un amplificador que estaba abajo de este. Subiendo al piso superior Izuku encendió el televisor y coloco un video en YouTube de un tutorial sobre como sacar cierta canción en bajo,no es como si Izuku no supiera tocar,es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya casi ni recuerda.

Así Izuku perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se ponía al día con su viejo amigo musical,al pasar una hora ya había recordado con total claridad como tocar el instrumento y hasta había aprendido una canción que encontró en Internet,cuando iba a guardar su bajo escucho que tocaban la puerta,el se miro a si mismo y noto que estaba presentable,aunque precisamente una camisa musculosa sin mangas no es lo indicado para recibir visitas el se encogió de hombros y camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Buenas tardes Midor-"se interrumpió a su misma la presidenta al ver a Izuku con una camisa que mostraba sus fuertes brazos"Uhhhh"era el único sonido que salio de su boca mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían notoriamente.

"Presidenta...estas babeando"dijo un Izuku burlón.

"¿Huh?"musito ella antes de sacudir su cabeza"yo no…da igual"se resigno ella y se justo los lentes,dios quiera que eso no arruine su reputación"vine con los uniformes para que los pruebes y elijas el mas cómodo"dijo ella levantando sus brazos donde llevaba 2 grandes bolsas.

"Okay~"dijo Izuku haciéndose hacia un lado para dejarla entrar,Inoue entro a la casa y lo primero que noto fue el olor a pintura,lo mas probable es que recientemente la casa haya sido reparada o estilizada,al entrar a al salón ella noto que era bastante espaciado y acogedor,ella se dirigió al sofá y comenzó a abrir las bolsas que traía consigo.

"¿Como es el uniforme?"pregunto Izuku emocionado.

"Negro"dijo secamente Inoue sacando el resto de las prendas.

"…Ya veo"dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sudaba un poco por la corta respuesta.

"Este debería quedarte"dijo Inoue entregándole un uniforme"quitate la ropa"dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo mal que sonaba.

"¡Inoue-san…nos acabamos de conocer!"exclamo con falsa sorpresa Izuku tapándose la boca.

"¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!"grito Inoue con un gran sonrojo,sonrojo el cual se convirtió en indignación al ver a Izuku riéndose.

"Lo lamento presidenta"dijo Izuku con una sonrisa,le encantaba hacer sonrojar a las mujeres,quizás se le pego esa costumbre de su hermana y sus amigas.

"¡Hmnp!"bufo ella entregándole la corbata negra"asegurate de colocarte todo el uniforme"ordeno ella sentándose.

"Por supuesto jefa"dijo Izuku saliendo del salón y entrando a su habitación,dentro se comenzó a colocar el uniforme que,como dijo la presidenta era negro,se coloco primero una camisa de botones blanca y encima el uniforme negro,junto con los pantalones negros igualmente.

"Esto es...muy apretado"susurro Izuku mirándose en el espejo de su habitación,el uniforme le quedaba pero algo apretado en el pecho y estomago,dejando ver el cuerpo delgado y ejercitado de Izuku. Encogiéndose de hombros con resignación Izuku salio de su habitación y entro al salón donde Inoue lo esperaba con una cámara fotográfica.

"De acuerdo,debo tomarte 1 foto para el libro de cla-"ella se detuvo al ver a Izuku,ella trago y se retracto"pensándolo bien son 2 fotos"dijo ella levantando la cámara"en 3...2...1...¡Ya!"dijo ella tomando dos fotos rápidamente"perfecto,ese uniforme es de tu talla,le enviare estas fotos a la directora"dijo ella guardando la cámara velozmente y comenzando a recoger el resto de uniformes"me retiro entonces,Midoriya-san"dijo ella inclinándose y caminando hacia la salida.

"Te acompaño"dijo Izuku caminando junto a ella,cuando salieron de la casa Izuku la acompaño hasta la cerca"gracias por todo presidenta"dijo Izuku inclinándose.

"De nada Midoriya-san,solo hago mi trabajo"dijo ella con un leve sonrojo"y por favor llamame por mi apellido y no por mi cargo"dijo con la cara algo caliente ella.

"Por supuesto Inoue-san"dijo Izuku amablemente.

"B-bueno en ese caso,adiós Midoriya-san"dijo ella y se alejo con rapidez.

Cuando ella se alejo lo suficiente Izuku entro nuevamente a su casa y se quito cuidadosamente el uniforme,dejándolo ordenado dentro de su ropero Izuku se coloco unos pantalones cortos negros,una sudadera azul oscuro muy grande y unas sandalias blancas. Ya mas cómodo Izuku reviso el calendario en su celular y se dio cuenta de que era sábado y que el lunes se presentaría en su nueva escuela,solo espera encajar bien en ella.

Cada vez mas aburrido Izuku bajo al sótano guardando su bajo y amplificador y encendiendo una partida,decidiendo jugar algún videojuego Online para relajarse.

"¡M*LO DE M*ERDA!"se escucho un grito de alguien a través de la pantalla e Izuku se rio malvadamente,es la cuarta vez que mata a ese jugador. Decidiendo no molestar mas a los flamers Izuku se fue AFK(muajajajaj) y encendió el Skype para ver si su hermana estaba conectada,y efectivamente lo estaba pero en una llamada,Izuku le dejo un mensaje diciéndole si ella podía llamarlo después de que termine lo que este haciendo,eso salio mal puesto que su hermana corto la llamada de inmediato sin importarle nada y llamo a Izuku.

"¿Onee-chan?"pregunto Izuku contestando la llamada.

"¡IZU-KUN~!"le llego el grito femenino anormalmente fuerte"¿¡como estas Izu-kun!?¿¡te sucedió algo!?¿¡quieres volver a casa con tu Onee-chan!?"pregunto Ahri gritando con velocidad llegando a marear a Izuku,¿de verdad ella tiene 19 años?.

"Estoy bien Ahri-chan"dijo Izuku después de recuperarse"todo a ido muy bien estos días,lamento no llamar antes pero eh estado ocupado"dijo el disculpándose.

"¿Ocupado?..."pregunto peligrosamente Ahri"...espero que no hayas traído chicas a tu casa Izuku..."dijo ella con voz siniestra.

"Huh..."Izuku no podía mentirle a su hermana"te juro que fue por una buena razón"dijo el con voz tranquila ignorando el miedo que sentía.

"…."el silencio de Ahri solo aterraba mas a Izuku.

"...¿Onee-chan?"pregunto este buscando compasión.

"..."Ahri seguía manteniendo silencio,la tensión se podía sentir en el aire e Izuku goteaba sudor desde su frente hasta su mejilla,el trago audible mente cuando del otro lado del computador se escucho a una persona inhalando aire.

"Onee-chan por favor te puedo expl-"Izuku intento una disculpa de emergencia pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!"grito Ahri con fuerza haciendo que su hermano menor de encoja en su silla"¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO,PENSÉ QUE TE HABRÍAMOS CRIADO MEJOR!"grito nuevamente ella haciendo que una sensación de vació caiga sobre Izuku,había decepcionado a su hermana"¡A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD TRAJISTE A UNA MUJERZUELA A TU CASA,YA VERAS,CUANDO TE VEA TE VOY A DAR UN CASTI-"seguía gritando hasta que Izuku se canso y la interrumpió.

"¡ERA LA PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL!"grito el callando a la Banshee que es su hermana"¡las únicas mujeres que han entrado a mi casa han sido Nejire,la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una amiga llamada Mina Ashido,la cual invite junto con un amigo HOMBRE!"le exclamo molesto Izuku,se acaba de dar cuenta de que es su HERMANA la que lo esta regañando,ella no tiene ningún derecho"¿Y QUIEN TE CREER QUE ERES?"grito Izuku dejando que su rabia lo domine,casi nunca se molesta con su hermana,todas las veces que lo ha hecho se podrían contar con los dedos de sus manos"¡NO ERES MI MADRE Y NO DEJARE QUE UNA NIÑA EN EL CUERPO DE UNA ADULTA ME HABLE DE EDUCACIÓN,SEÑORA CULO GORDO!"finalizo él cortando la llamada.

* * *

"…."no podía salir ningún sonido de la boca de Ahri,su hermanito hermoso y adorable acaba de enojarse con ella y le había gritado. Ahri recapacitando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se paso de la raya regañando y gritando a su hermanito,cuando todo fue solo un malentendido,aun así había algo que aun la tenia pensando"...¿culo gordo?..."se pregunto ella poniéndose de pie y tocando su trasero,ella abrió y cerro sus palmas en su trasero y se dio cuenta que ni de lejos sus manos cubrían todo su enorme trasero. Con un repentino temor Ahri se puso rápidamente una chaqueta y tras decirle un apresurado adiós a sus padres salio corriendo a la casa de Kai'sa,ella necesitaba ayuda profesional.

 _1 hora y cuarto después_

"¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA PERRA SEXY!"grito Ahri tocando repetidas veces el timbre de la casa de Kai'sa. Su amiga al igual que Ahri decidió seguir viviendo en la casa de sus padres,gracias a su actual trabajo en la misma empresa musical de Ahri y al estar en su "entrenamiento" le ofrecieron un departamento solo para ella en una zona tranquila de la ciudad,pero ella tuvo que rechazarlo puesto que no se sentía lista para ser independiente"¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ!"volvió a gritar Ahri.

"¡YA VOY!"grito una voz femenina y la puerta se abrió lentamente,una joven de 17 años con una figura delgada pero al mismo tiempo voluptuosa,con un brillante cabello morado atado en unos moños en la parte superior de su cabeza"¿que es lo que sucede Ahri?"dijo ella dejando pasar a su amiga"¿y a que venia tanto escándalo"pregunto ella.

"Necesito que me toques el culo"dijo de repente Ahri.

"..."Kai'sa al sentir el peligro de un desborde mental hizo un rápido reinicio cerebral,aun con eso ella solo podía mirar fijamente a su amiga sin poder decir nada,¿que puede decir una persona en esa situación?. La única opción que tuvo Kai'sa fue,efectivamente,tocarle el culo a su amiga,estiro sus palmas abiertas y apretó el trasero de su mejor amiga y comenzó a mover sus manos lentamente,dándole un leve masaje,después de uno segundos retiro sus manos con incertidumbre.

"¿Como estaba?"pregunto con temor Ahri.

"…Eh"dijo kai'sa antes de salir de su estupor"bueno...lo encontré bien...suave,firme y flexible"dijo ella agarrándose el mentón,miro a su izquierda y vio a su papá el cual iba bajando las escaleras y se quedo congelado viendo la escena"hola papi"dijo ella saludando y sudando por la situación en que la encontraron.

"Ahhh….hola cariño"dijo aturdido el padre de kai'sa.

"¡Hola señor Kassadin~!"dijo con voz melodiosa Ahri.

"Hola Ahri eh…sigan con lo suyo"dijo el dándose la vuelta y teletransportandose lejos de allí.

"Bueno...¿a que vino lo de tocarte el culo?"pregunto kai'sa.

"Fue Izuku..."dijo con voz triste Ahri.

"¿Izuku no esta en japón?¿como pudo tocarte el culo desde allá?"pregunto kai'sa levantando una ceja.

"No es eso...es que...¿crees que tengo el culo gordo?"pregunto Ahri tomándola de las manos y mirándola con temor.

"¿Que?"pregunto estupefacta Kai'sa.

"Izuku me grito que tengo el culo gordo"susurro Ahri"por eso te repito la pregunta...¿mi culo esta gordo?"pregunto ella.

"Bueno...es bastante grande"dijo Kai'sa y al instante supo que dijo las palabras equivocadas cuando Ahri empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas"rayos"mascullo ella en voz baja y maldijo con todo lo que tenia a Izuku por causarle estos problemas.

* * *

"¡ACHUU!"estornudo violentamente Izuku,había pasado mas de una hora desde que discutió con su hermana y sin mucho mas que hacer el fue hacia la cocina a prepararse una merienda. Ya en la merienda el comenzó a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y lleno un pequeño plato con galletas,con su merienda ya lista reviso una vez mas las puertas y ventanas y volvió a bajar a su guarida. Una vez ahí comenzó a pensar como serian estos 3 años de secundaria antes de entrar en la yuuei,y también se puso a pensar en el examen de esta,tomando por decisión final el entrenar su quirk también en vez de entrenar solamente su físico.

Así el comenzó a hacer un régimen de entrenamiento de quirk que estaría realizando por estos 3 años para fortalecer su quirk.

1-Aumentar su cantidad de llamas.

2-Aumentar el calor de sus llamas.

3-Aumentar su control sobre sus llamas.

4-Acelerar su curación.

5-Experimentar sobre las capacidades de sus llamas(ver si tiene tanto control como Ahri).

6-Crear alguna técnica.

7-Acelerar su tiempo en transformarse.

8-Lograr transformaciones parciales.

9-Poder mantener su cuerpo pero también convertirlo en fuego(ejemplo un puño hecho de fuego).

10-Ver si hay algún arma o arte marcial que pueda combinar con su estilo.

11-Intentar una tele-transportación a base de fuego(idea sacada de scorpion de mortal kombat).

12-Explorar debilidades.

13-Explorar utilidad de sus lagrimas curativas.

14-Probar si puede crear metal de fuego(como su Ahri que es capaz de crear un metal a base de fuego).

Izuku leyó la lista unas cuantas veces y asintió satisfecho consigo mismo,comiendo una galleta el reviso su computador buscando algo interesante que hacer,navegando por la maravillosa plataforma de twitch se encontró con algunas cosas divertidas y algunas cosas que le hicieron querer saltar de la torre mas alta de tokio.

"10 horas frente a una pantalla..."se dijo a si mismo negando la cabeza"¿quien tiene tanto tiempo libre?"se pregunto Izuku mirando en el monitor de su computadora a un sujeto que llevaba 7 horas viendo a un subnormal bailar"la gente cada vez esta peor..."finalizo él negando con la cabeza y entrando a otro video en vivo.

En este se encontró a una chica divertida que simplemente hablaba a la cámara de cosas cotidianas,a veces jugaba juegos y a veces cantaba canciones. Izuku encontrando la idea divertida se creo una cuenta en la pagina y abrió su propio canal.

"Bueno...ojala esto sea divertido"dijo para si mismo riendo. Haciéndose recuerdo de un día iniciar este nuevo proyecto él apago su computadora y termino de una vez por todas con su merienda. Subió rápidamente la escalera y dejo sus platos en el fregadero mientras el entraba al baño a lavarse los dientes,con eso hecho el fue a su habitación y se coloco una camiseta blanca larga y unos shorts cómodos. Ya por fin listo el entro a su cama y cerro los ojos esperando despertar en un relajante domingo en el que pueda prepararse para su primer día de clases.

 _Al día siguiente:_

Se podía ver a un Izuku caminando por el centro comercial de la ciudad de musutafu,en su mano izquierda lleva una bolsa llena de varios cuadernos y lapices,en la derecha lleva otra bolsa la cual lleva distintos materiales escolares que es mas probable que nunca use(las cosas como son). Cuando termino de comprar sus nuevos útiles escolares decidió recorrer el centro comercial buscando algunos lugares interesantes,al fin y al cabo el próximo sábado el ira con sus nuevos amigos y a el le gustaría buscar algunos buenos lugares para divertirse.

Mientras caminaba Izuku escucho a un grupo de chicas un poco mas jóvenes que el mirándolo desde unos asientos a su izquierda,el se giro y las miro y ellas rápidamente desviaron la mirada y comenzaron a susurrar entre si,lanzando de vez en cuando algunas risitas no muy discretas.

Izuku supuso que eso era debido a su apariencia,Izuku siempre a usado ropa que remarque su físico delgado pero tonificado,también a veces usa ropa que remarque su piel que según palabras de su hermana,era muy brillante y suave,no es que Izuku fuera vanidoso o algo así,el problema es que corea es un pais donde el físico y la apariencia de las personas importa mucho,eso es algo que siempre a molestado a Izuku,que a pesar de desagradarle esa situación el siempre a cuidado su aspecto inconscientemente o a imitado a su hermana en el cuidado de su cuerpo,sin darse cuenta el siempre se a mantenido delgado y siempre cuida su aspecto y cabello.

Según su hermana los chicos de su edad en otros paises no cuidan tanto su apariencia,por lo que Izuku es relativamente muy atractivo para su edad,el es ese momento lleva una camiseta de manga larga la cual es bastante delgada y deja remarcado su tórax y estomago tonificado,lleva unos jeans azules claro bastantes simples y también lleva su cabello liso amarrado en una cola de caballo dejando un gran mechón en la parte derecha de su rostro,ese es un conjunto estilizado y cómodo que a Izuku le gusta usar los fines de semana o los días que quiere relajarse.

"Ahora solo me faltan los lapices y cuadernos"murmuro Izuku revisando su lista de compras y las bolsas que llevaba en una de sus manos,sin saber donde hay una librería Izuku se acerco a una de las chicas la cual al verlo se sonrojo un poco"disculpa,¿podrías decirme donde hay una librería?"pregunto el amablemente viendo a la chica,la cual debía ser de su misma edad o un año menor,ella llevaba una sudadera grande y unos pantalones cortos,algo sencillo pero que lucia cómodo.

"Uhhh"dijo ella con la mirada algo perdida"l-librería si si por supuesto,ehhh,p-por esa dirección y después giras a la izquierda"tartamudeo varias veces ella mientras sus amigas se reían a sus espaldas.

"Muchas gracias"dijo Izuku sonriendo y alejándose rápidamente de la chica para que ella no se avergüence mas,cuando se iba alejando escucho:

"¡Que eres tonta,pudiste haberle pedido su numero!"la regaño una de sus amigas riendo"ese era un chico lindo y ahora se fue"dijo haciendo un puchero.

"¡Lo siento es que me puse nerviosa!"dijo la chica roja como un tomate,Izuku solo negó con la cabeza y se alejo con aun mas rapidez,la chica era linda...pero era demasiado nerviosa,a Izuku le gustan la chicas con actitud y que son extrovertidas.

Llegando a la librería Izuku entro a esta donde de inmediato sintió el olor a viejo y a papel,la encargada del lugar era una anciana de apariencia severa que cuando vio a Izuku entrecerró los ojos,quizás desaprobando el vestuario de Izuku o quizás simplemente detestando a los jóvenes. Izuku se acerco a ella y dijo:

"Hola,quisiera obtener los materiales de esta lista,por favor"dijo Izuku entregándole una lista de cuadernos y libros de clase"ademas me gustaría saber si tiene algún libro sobre quirks de fuego"dijo el y de inmediato se arrepintió ya que la señora entrecerró los ojos aun mas.

"Mocosos,solo interesados en sus quirks"gruño la mujer alejándose a recoger los útiles escolares de Izuku el cual se quedo ahí de pie con una mirada tonta en la cara antes de espabilar y caminar hacia uno de los estantes de libros a ver si encuentra algo que pueda ayudarlo a entrenar mejor su quirk.

Izuku estaba leyendo un interesante libro que explicaba las capacidades de los quirks y como muchos pueden dar mucho mas de lo que parecen,Izuku camino hasta el mostrador y coloco el libro ahí para no olvidarse de comprarlo mas tarde. Mientras Izuku investigaba el libro todavía de pie en el mostrador un hombre entro a la biblioteca,tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules con la esclerótica negra,ademas de una no muy sana delgadez,aparentemente sin ver a la encargada del local o alguien que pueda encontrar algún libro por él se acerco a Izuku.

"Oye ahí"dijo llamando la atención de Izuku que despego la mirada del libro en el que estaba enfrascado para encontrarse con la versión japonesa,blanca y rubia de Michael Jackson modo zombi"¿tu no sabrás quien esta a cargo de esta biblioteca?"pregunto él amablemente.

"En estos momentos ella esta recolectando un pedido que le di"dijo Izuku"acabo de recorrer la biblioteca entera,si necesita encontrar algo puede preguntarme"dijo Izuku antes de volver a su interesante lectura.

"Bien,en ese caso ¿sabes donde esta la sección de libros de medicina?"pregunto él.

"Claro,esta en ese pasillo,al lado de la sección de leyes"dijo Izuku señalando un pasillo antes de,nuevamente,volver a su lectura,mas aun el hombre todavía no se había alejado.

"Ese parece un libro interesante"dijo el hombre viendo que a Izuku le costaba quitar la mirada del libro"por mera ¿curiosidad puedo saber cual es?"pregunto el con genuina curiosidad.

"¡Oh esto!"dijo Izuku cerrando el libro y dándole una palmada antes de enseñárselo al hombre"es "el verdadero potencial de los quirks" de Nicolas Nikrovich(nombre re-inventado re-ruso),estoy investigando sobre nuevas formas de usar mi quirk"dijo Izuku encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa y dejando el libro sobre el mostrador,sin molestarle en lo absoluto conversar con este hombre.

"¡Oh ya veo!"exclamo el hombre golpeando su puño contra su mano"¡en ese caso tu debes querer ser un he-BUAGG!"comenzó diciendo el hombre antes de vomitar una insana cantidad de sangre que hizo que Izuku abriera los ojos con horror(Skele-might no es Skele-might sin vomitar sangre,todos lo sabemos).

"Y yo veo por que quiere un libro sobre medicina"dijo Izuku aun con los ojos abiertos,el inconscientemente comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo de medicina"yo lo ayudare a buscar su libro señor,dígame que padece"dijo Izuku mirando la gran colección de libros médicos,vaya que era grande la biblioteca.

"No sera necesario de verd-BUAAG!"volvió a vomitar el hombre,callando todas sus quejas el solo asintió con la cabeza"de acuerdo,gracias entonces,hacia años sufrí de una gran destrucción en mi estomago y tórax,perdiendo la mayoría de mi estomago en mi estomago"dijo el con frustración y pesar.

Izuku silbo en voz alta"eso es algo complicado y grave que tiene ahí señor"dijo el antes de volverse hacia la pared llena de libros"en ese caso….recuperaciones hechas por quirks descartado posiblemente..."murmuro el en voz alta sin darse cuenta"medicación a base productos médicos producidos por quirks…posible"dijo el agarrando un libro"reconstrucción de órganos quirúrgicamente...posible gracias a la tecnología"volvió a murmurar agarrando el libro,ignorando la cara impresionada del sujeto"instalación de prótesis orgánicas o mecánicas..."Izuku se volteo a mirar al sujeto y con voz seca dijo"descartado,no resistirías las prótesis"eso hizo al hombre entrar en una depresión por su aspecto"estos serian los libros que te recomiendo"dijo Izuku entregándole los tres libros al sujeto.

"Muchas gracias chico,hiciste esto de forma increíble y en mucho menos tiempo del que me tomaría,por curiosidad por que descartaste el primer libro"pregunto el sujeto,sabiendo que la rehabilitación por quirks era algo bastante popular,lucrativo,novedoso y eficiente.

"Simple,la mayoría de _quirks_ curativos requieren de energía,calorías o algo del usuario para poder sanar a otros,ademas en la mayoría de casos puede generar efectos secundarios o adicción en el paciente"dijo Izuku dándole una clase el hombre rubio"por ejemplo la heroína recovery girl "el hombre levanto mucho las cejas puesto que esa heroína es poco conocida entre los jóvenes"pude curar a sus pacientes con un beso pero ella misma a afirmado que después de usar mucho su quirk las heridas de ella sanan muy lento,ademas genera mucha fatiga en sus pacientes,cosa que en un paciente con una enfermedad tan delicada como la suya podría ser fatal"finalizo Izuku y sonrió ante la mirada asombrada del hombre.

" _Este chico_ "pensó impresionado el hombre" _sera posible que el...no,todavía no...necesitaría saber todavía su actitud,quirk y físico_ "pensó el hombre antes de mirar a Izuku y ver que efectivamente Izuku mantiene constante entrenamiento físico"necesito _saber mas de este chico,puedo saber que es amable ya que pocas personas me estarían ayudando y dedicando tanto tiempo a un hombre viejo y lastimado como yo_ "pensó el algo triste.

"¿Sucede algo señor?,lo note algo espaciado"dijo Izuku sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos.

"No nada"dijo el hombre antes de reír nerviosamente" _este chico a llamado mi atención,debo mantenerlo vigilado para ver si puede ser un buen sucesor_ "pensó el hombre con decisión,mas aun el decidió que las clases que este chico le estaba dando serian muy útiles,con algo de suerte incluso podría encontrar una forma de aumentar su tiempo de héroe"tengo otra duda si no te molesta"dijo el hombre rubio.

"¡Oh por supuesto que no!"dijo Izuku agitando la mano"lo que si,si quiere podríamos continuar la conversación en un banco afuera,que como ve debo ir a pagar mis cosas"dijo Izuku señalando el mostrador donde la anciana había vuelto y lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

"Por supuesto por supuesto"dijo el hombre rubio mientras seguía a Izuku a pagar sus libros también.

"Serian 7.400 yenes niño"gruño la mujer a lo que Izuku asintió y pago rápidamente,después simplemente se puso a un lado y dejo pagar al hombre"y cortate ese pelo"gruño la mujer a lo que Izuku pusiera cara de indignación,haciendo que el hombre riera levemente antes de pagar sus libros igual,cuando iban saliendo de la tienda la mujer grito"y colocate la camiseta dentro del pantalón mocoso"antes de alejarse resoplando sobre mocosos punks.

"Tsk"chasqueo la lengua Izuku y luego bufo haciendo que su cabello se levantara un poco

"No te enojes con la anciana,en sus tiempos todos los hombres vestían camisas y llevaban el cabello corto"le informo el hombre riendo"es solo que algunos se niegan a dejar que los tiempo cambien,y tampoco le dejan a la siguiente generación tomar su lugar"finalizo el hombre con voz sabia.

"Wow...sabias palabras señor"dijo Izuku haciendo que el hombre hinchara el pecho orgulloso por sus palabras"y yo que siempre pensé que solo eran viejos gruñones"dijo Izuku haciendo que el hombre se caiga como en el anime y después vomitara sangre de nuevo.

"¡BUUAG!"vomito el hombre antes de levantarse con ayuda de Izuku"bueno algunos lo son..."dijo el recordando a cierto hombre de pequeña estatura.

"Bueno,en corea la mayoría de ancianos son muy engreídos y gruñones...¡Oh mira!"dijo Izuku señalando unos bancos para sentarse"ahí podemos continuar nuestra conversación"dijo antes de acercarse junto al hombre que se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Izuku de corea.

"De acuerdo, pero antes-"dijo el hombre antes de extender la mano"Toshinori Yagi,un placer y gracias por todo"dijo el.

"Midoriya Izuku,no fue nada de verdad"dijo Izuku sacudiendo su mano.

"Bueno,gracias de todas formas,ahora por tus palabras hace un rato sobre los ancianos en corea puedo suponer que eres inmigrante,¿o acaso has viajado por allá?,perdona la curiosidad de este viejo esqueleto"dijo el hombre riendo.

"No se preocupe,yo también soy muy curioso"dijo Izuku riendo y sacudiendo su mano"pues la verdad yo no soy inmigrante,ya que tengo nacionalidad tanto japonesa como coreana-"dijo haciendo que el hombre levantara las cejas sorprendido"porque mi padre es coreano y mi madre japonesa,viví mis primeros 8 años en japón y hasta hace unas semanas viví en corea,actualmente volví a japón a completar mis estudios"dijo Izuku y el hombre sintió algo en el pecho,el ya tenia una idea de lo que quería estudiar el chico en base al libro que estaba leyendo,si es así el volvió a japón para postularse a la mejor escuela de héroes,la yuuei,el debía asegurarse.

"Ah ya veo,dejame hacer una suposición algo,en base al libro que estabas leyendo en la biblioteca y lo que me dijiste sobre el puedo suponer que quieres ser un héroe profesional ¿verdad?"dijo el hombre levantando su dedo en tono pensativo y sorprendiendo a Izuku"y en base a lo que me dijiste de que volviste a continuar tus estudios y sabiendo que corea tiene buenas escuelas de héroes,puedo suponer que aspiras a lo mas alto,¿la yuuei no?"pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"Wow señor Yagi"dijo Izuku asombrado"usted es muy inteligente,¿acaso es detective o policía?"pregunto con curiosidad Izuku.

"Algo así,trabajo en conjunto con la policía y los héroes,un amigo cercano es un héroe profesional"dijo Yagi explicándole a Izuku"también trabajo de entrenador físico y de quirks para los futuros héroes"dijo Yagi sonriendo en su mente" _vamos,pesca el anzuelo_ "grito en su mente.

"¿¡De verdad!?"pregunto Izuku asombrado y el hombre rubio asintió con una sonrisa"¿en ese caso

después me podría dar algunos consejos para usar mi quirk?"pregunto Izuku.

"Me encantaría,pero antes de eso ¿que tal si continuamos con nuestra conversación anterior?"pregunto Yagi a lo que Izuku asintió"¿la pregunta que tenia era que es lo que diferencia un tratamiento por quirk a uno de productos medicinales creados a base de un quirk?"pregunto él.

"Uno con productos a base de quirk es mejor porque el producto medicinal puede acumularse con el tiempo y hacer un tratamiento mas duradero y menos riesgoso,aunque si mas tardado"dijo Izuku"por ejemplo mi quirk se llama fénix-"Yagi abrió los ojos cuando Izuku comenzó a explicar su propio quirk y presto mucha atención" y me otorga la capacidad de convertirme en un fénix,lo mas probable es que se pregunte que tiene que ver eso ¿verdad?"pregunto Izuku sonriendo a lo que Yagi asintió"pues que mi quirk me otorga todas las capacidades de la criatura mitológica,me permite controlar llamas azules,convertir mi cuerpo en fuego azul y también hace que mis lagrimas tengan propiedades curativas"finalizo Izuku con una sonrisa de orgullo de su quirk,Yagi al escuchar todo lo que le da el quirk de Izuku abrió mucho los ojos,impresionado.

"Ese es un quirk increíble chico"dijo Yagi"dos preguntas,¿por que haces tanto énfasis en tu "azul"? Y ¿a que punto quieres llegar con lo de las lagrimas? Lo cual es impresionante,de hecho"dijo Yagi.

"El fuego azul es una caracteristica única de mi clan en corea"dijo Izuku a lo que Yagi lo miro confuso.

"¿Clan?"pregunto este.

"Si,pertenezco al clan Vastaya,es un clan en corea el cual surgió cuando comenzaron a aparecer los quirks,nos destacamos por quirks relacionados a los animales o bestias y a nuestro enlace con la naturaleza"explico Izuku"el clan se puede desarmar en distintas razas o familias,por ejemplo yo provengo principalmente de la familia de los zorros,aunque también en mis venas corre sangre de la familia de las aves"explico Izuku y Yagi asintió con la cabeza entendiendo"entre todas las familias de raza de zorro la miá por generaciones a sido la mas poderosa,por nuestro fuego azul"explico Izuku orgulloso por sus llamas.

"Ya veo"dijo Yagi aunque al instante le surgió otra duda"perdona el posponer la otra pregunta pero si eres de la familia de los zorros por que te conviertes en un ave fénix?"pregunto este.

"Mi abuelo,uno de los 5 lideres del clan en corea-"Yagi abrió los ojos mucho,este chico tenia herencia importante y aparentemente poderosa,de su quirk Yagi ya no tiene dudas de que es muy poderoso,ahora solo debe saber que tan noble es este chico"fue el máximo exponente del fuego de nuestra familia en du epoca,nuestras llamas azules ya habían aparecido como dos o tres generaciones antes de el,no se la fecha exacta,mi abuelo con su fuerza y astucia política no hizo muy respetados y temidos en corea,el se caso con la hermana de otro líder de clan de su epoca,ella era del clan de las aves,supongo que los genes de mi abuela estuvieron dormidos hasta mi nacimiento"dijo Izuku a Yago"mi abuelo esta bastante contento conmigo y con mi hermana ya que ambos tenemos un control sobre nuestro fuego nunca antes visto,y también ya que mi quirk ayudo a formar una alianza entre el clan de zorros y de aves"explico Izuku a Yagi el cual se veía un poco mareado.

"La politica sin duda es algo..."dijo este recomponiéndose.

"Sin duda...mi abuelo quiere que sea el próximo líder de clan,bueno,o mi hermana o yo"explico Izuku a lo Que Yagi trago saliva pensando que tan buen posible sucesor se le negaría la oportunidad de ser héroe para dirigir su clan"yo y mi hermana le dijimos que se vaya al diablo"dijo Izuku y Yagi abrio los ojos antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

"¿D-d-de verdad?"pregunto Yagi apenas conteniendo la risa.

"Si,deberías haber visto su cara,nunca le habían hablado así"dijo Izuku riendo igual"al final quedamos en que cuando mi hermana o yo lleguemos a la vejez uno de los dos remplazaría al viejo"dijo el.

"Ya veo"dijo Yagi"ahora explicame lo de las lagrimas,por favor"pidió este amablemente.

"Claro,si yo almacenara mis lagrimas curativas por digamos...un año"dijo Izuku"usted seria capaz de realizar un tratamiento semanal o mensual de larga duración sin consecuencias,mas como dije antes seria algo muy tardado pero efectivo"finalizo Izuku.

"Ya veo..."dijo Yagi pensando en lo que dijo el chico,si eso funciona quizás el podría aumentar su tiempo de héroe,aunque sea por unas horas"quiero hacer algo por ti chico"dijo Yagi decidido a entrenar a este chico,el chico tiene un buen físico,un buen quirk y todo este tiempo a sido muy amable con el"pero antes quiero preguntarte ¿por que quieres ser un héroe?"pregunto Yagi en el momento de la verdad.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido a Izuku por un momento,pero aun así dejo salir todo lo que el sentía y dijo"quiero poder salvar a las personas,sonriendoles y brindándoles tranquilidad"dijo Izuku con decisión"cuando era niño tarde en desarrollar un quirk,por lo que fui acosado,un día sufrí un accidente en un puente en el que quede lastimado,mis supuestos amigos corrieron abandonándome-"contaba Izuku mientras Yagi escuchaba atentamente"en ese momento se manifestó mi quirk,el miedo que sentí en ese momento y el dolor de mis heridas me dejaron pensando por muchos años,¿eran esos los sentimientos que sentían las personas que eran victimas de los villanos?¿o las personas que necesitan ser rescatadas?"pregunto Izuku a nadie en especial"desde ese entonces ya no deseo ser un héroe por que los admiro,desde entonces deseo ser un héroe para que la gente no sufra,para que no sientan miedo ni terror,para que cuando me vean llegar sientan tranquilidad,alivio y **paz** "dijo Izuku con decisión,.

Yagi miro impresionado a Izuku,por la fuerza y seguridad que transmitían sus palabras,especialmente cuando el dijo paz Yagi tuvo una leve visión de un Izuku mas adulto,siendo un nuevo símbolo de la paz. Yagi sonrió y dijo"seras un gran héroe sin duda"el se puso de pie y saco una pequeña agenda y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir"tengo un amigo mio que es un héroe,el piensa dejarle ya su lugar a la nueva generación"dijo el entregándole un papel con un numero de celular a Izuku"llama a este numero cuando te sientas listo para empezar tu entrenamiento"dijo él"el podrá ayudarte a alcanzar nuevos limites y ayudarte a cimentar tus sueños"dijo antes de recoger sus libros y comenzar a alejarse.

Izuku se quedo mirando la espalda del hombre que se alejaba y luego miro el numero de celular en el papel,el guardo el numero en sus contactos y coloco de nombre "cuando estés listo",recordando las palabras de Yagi-san. Izuku tomo sus cosas y pidió un taxi a casa,sin muchas ganas de caminar,al llegar alisto sus cosas para el día siguiente y preparo su uniforme para la escuela. Sin nada mas que hacer Izuku salio al patio de su casa y tras cerciorarse de que no había nadie mirando hizo aparecer fuego en su palma.

"Mi corazón es de fuego,mi cuerpo es de fuego,mi mente es de fuego"susurro Izuku cubrir su brazo en llamas sin que se transforme,algo así como hacer un manto de fuego. Supuso una gran cantidad de concentración pero Izuku logro convertir su mano en fuego,el se quedo fascinado viendo el nuevo estado de su mano y se maravillo ante las posibilidades que podía ofrecerle su quirk,tanta fue la emoción que Izuku no pensó muy bien al levantar su mano y lanzar una gran llamarada hacia el cielo,maldiciendo en voz alta deshizo su "manto de llamas" y corrió a su casa a evitar que sus vecinos lo miraran.

"¡Maldito idiota!"gruño él entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta tras sigo,sin mucho mas que hacer Izuku se puso a chatear con Kirishima,los dos tienen prácticamente el mismo horario en sus escuelas por lo que se están organizando para ir ciertos días de la semana al gimnasio juntos,hasta ahora han quedado los martes,jueves y viernes.

Izuku tomo un papel y comenzó a hacer un horario completo,incluyendo la secundaria,gimnasio y su entrenamiento de quirk,ademas marco el fin de semana para llamar al héroe que le recomendó Yagi-san. Cuando termino la lista el se iba a preparar para dormir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar,revisando rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era su hermana.

"¿Hola?¿Nee-chan?"pregunto Izuku al contestar.

"Hola Izu-kun~"dijo Ahri cariñosamente,aparentemente la pelea que habían tenido ya a quedado en el olvido"quería pedirte algo importante Izuku"dijo ella aun con voz cantona.

"¿Que cosa?"pregunto Izuku

"Veras,quiero publicar una foto en mi Instagram en la que salimos los dos"dijo ella e Izuku abrió mucho los ojos,¿por que el?"quiero que la gente me vea junto a mi lindo hermanito,sera la foto que nos tomamos en el patio el mes pasado"dijo ella"necesito que te hagas una cuenta Instagram para poder etiquetarte,no quiero que salgan cuentas falsas diciendo ser tu"dijo ella.

"Bueno,la hago de inmediato Nee-chan"dijo Izuku antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana.

"Pero dejame decidir como te llamaras~"dijo ella con voz cantona.

"¿No puedo colocar simplemente mi nombre?"pregunto Izuku.

"Solo si eres un aburrido~"dijo ella"yo me llamo FOXAhri-chan"dijo ella.

"Entonces puedo llamarme simplemente FénIxuku?"pregunto Izuku riendo a lo que Ahri rio igualmente.

"Bueno yo estaba pensando en "pequeña cosa linda" pero sirve también"dijo ella a lo que Izuku sudo y solo negó con la cabeza en exasperación"debes subir fotos constantemente~,para que Onee-chan pueda ver como esta su hermanito~"dijo Ahri.

"De acuerdo Nee-chan cuando lo haga te envió mi perfil"dijo Izuku para después cortar la llamada y crearse una cuenta en la famosa aplicación,cuando lo hizo le envió su perfil a su hermana y ella lo etiqueto en su foto"eso es todo...supongo"murmuro Izuku antes de ir a la cocina a preparar su bento para la escuela para luego dejarse caer en su cama e intentar dormir,antes de que el celular sonara.

 _Tienes 10 solicitudes de seguidores_

Volvio a sonar varias veces mas y realmente no paraba.

 _Tienes 258 solicitudes de seguidores_

Y así continuaba y seguían llegando solicitudes,el teléfono de Izuku no paraba de sonar y el comenzó a desesperarse,tenia clases al día siguiente y tenia que dormir,así que configuro su cuenta para que

acepte automáticamente todas las solicitudes,aun así su celular no paraba de sonar sin importar cuanto volumen le baje.

"¡Acaso ella…ESA BASTARDA ME MINTIÓ!"exclamo Izuku enojado,su hermana no quería compartir su foto juntos porque si,lo hizo precisamente para que esto ocurriera,todavía no se le pasaba la rabia por lo de el "culo gordo".

Al final Izuku dejo su celular en el salón y coloco su alarma con el reloj digital que le compro su madre(bendita sea) y se fue a dormir,intentando olvidar la molestia contra CulogordoNee-chan.

* * *

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente gracias al reloj digital que le dejo su madre,se coloco el uniforme y tomo un desayuno ligero siendo una taza de café y una tostada,guardo su bento en su mochila junto a sus cuadernos,libros y sus audífonos y salio de su hogar cerrando su puerta rumbo a su nueva escuela.

Cuando llego a la escuela vio a varios estudiantes caminando hacia la misma,algunos grupos ya de amigos que seguramente debieron haberse formado en las semanas que han habido de ya de clases,eso es lo que le molesto a Izuku de iniciar su periodo educacional en japón casi tres semanas mas tarde que el resto,por los preparativos y la mudanza,lo bueno es que Inoue-san le envió las distintas materias que ya han pasado en su curso,Inoue esta ya en su ultimo año de secundaria.

Mientras caminaba noto que algunas estudiantes se detuvieron al verlo pasar y comenzaron a susurrar furiosamente sobre el,aparentemente Izuku tenia razón,el uniforme era bastante ajustado y dejaba ver lo delgado y tonificado que el era,ademas Izuku decidió esa mañana ir con un el mismo peinado del día anterior,por lo que su cabello estaba liso y amarrado en una cola de caballo con un largo mechón al frente.

"¿Quien es ese chico?¿es nuevo?"pregunto una alumna.

"Yo lo vi la semana pasada junto a la presidenta yendo a la oficina de la directora"dijo otra alumna y así varias chicas comenzaron a hablar de Izuku y su apariencia,haciendo que Izuku se comience a ganar gruñidos de la población masculina.

"¿Quien diablos se cree ese chico?"pregunto un chico con una mandíbula larga y con varios dientes afilados.

"¡No se pero me esta enojando mucho!"dijo otro a su lado que este tenia la piel blanca y el cabello negro.

Izuku simplemente los ignoro sin importarle realmente lo que opinaban de el,aunque debía admitir que le gustaba escuchar los halagos de las chicas ahora mismo debía encontrar su nueva sala de clases,al encontrarla vio que los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a esta y que la profesora estaba en la puerta,asegurándose de que todos entren,Izuku se acerco a ella y se aclaro la garganta así llamando su atención.

"Disculpe,soy el nuevo estudiante"dijo Izuku a lo que la profesora parpadeo por un momento y dijo.

"A-ah c-cierto,m-me había olvidado de que t-tendriamos un nuevo e-estudiante"dijo ella tartamudeando haciendo que Izuku levante una ceja interrogante"el t-tartamudeo es p-por mi quirk"dijo ella"me otorga una gran c-concentracion pero l-la consecuencia es q-que tartamudeo por c-casi m-media hora"explico ella antes de mirar su reloj"e-n unos minutos d-debería e-estar b-bien"finalizo ella

Y así fue,dentro de un minuto y medio su voz fue perfectamente normal e incluso melodiosa,Izuku al verla noto que ella no debería tener mas de unos 28 años,cuando todos los estudiantes entraron al salon ella le hizo un gesto a Izuku a través de la ventana.

"Muy bien niños,buenos días"dijo ella con voz clara y tranquila.

"Buenos días profesora Shidou"dijeron los alumnos al unisono.

"El día de hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo,el llego hasta ahora por que tuvieron que organizar el traslado desde el extranjero hasta acá,ademas de su vivienda"dijo ella antes de mirar por la ventana de la puerta a Izuku y asentir con la cabeza.

Izuku tomo aire y entro al salón de clases y camino hasta el frente del salón mientras la profesora escribía su nombre"es un placer conocerlos,mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya,espero que nos podamos llevar bien"dijo Izuku inclinando la cabeza levemente.

"Ahora los que tengan alguna pregunta pueden decirla"dijo la profesora mientras se preparaba para el aluvión de preguntas.

"¿Siquiera sabes hablar japonés?,niño extranjero"pregunto un chico que aparentemente era el gracioso del curso ya que uno o dos mas se rieron con el.

"Pues,si no oíste mi presentación,puedo decirte que puedo hablar japonés perfectamente"dijo Izuku con voz neutra y agitando su cabeza para quitar el mechón de su rostro,haciendo que algunas chocas suspiran y el chico se sonroje y mire a otro lado.

"¿Tienes novia?"pregunto una chica con el cabello verde.

"No,no tengo"dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿De que pais eres?"pregunto una chica pecosa.

"Soy tanto japones como coreano"explico Izuku y mas chicas suspiraron,el K-pop se ha popularizado mucho en los años y muchas chicas idolatran a los idol.

"¿como es eso,pensamos que no llegaste antes porque estaban organizando tu traslado?¿como puede ser si tienes ambas nacionalidades?"pregunto un chico.

"Viví en japón hasta los 8 años,y en corea hasta hace unos días"explico Izuku"tuve que establecerme en la antigua casa de mi abuela,que aunque reparada estaba con polvo,ademas tuve que pintarla de nuevo"dijo Izuku y muchos abrieron los ojos ante el trabajo que hizo Izuku.

"¿Por que pintarla?"pregunto una chica.

"Por que mi padre no sabría combinar colores ni aunque su vida dependiera de ella"dijo el y muchos rieron por lo que dijo.

"Dijiste que estas viviendo en al casa de tu abuela,pero si eres coreano..."dijo una chica sin terminar para dejar que Izuku se explique.

"Mi padre es coreano,mi madre es japonesa"explico Izuku.

"¿Tienes alguna hermana linda?"pregunto descaradamente un chico que parecía ser el pervertido del curso,al ver como muchas lo miraron con desprecio y los hombres silbaron y le dieron golpes en la espalda,riendo todo el tiempo.

"La tengo,mi hermana mayor Ahri"dijo Izuku el cual hablo antes que el chico responda"y ella esta en corea,tiene 19 años y-"decía Izuku hasta que lo interrumpieron.

"Si quieres puedes mostrar fotos o videos,esta clase entera sera para conocerte,puedes conectar este cable a tu celular y proyectar cosas"dijo la profesora y varios alumnos hombres sonrieron,ningún hombre dejaría ver su galería así como allí.

"De acuerdo"dijo Izuku y conecto su celular al cable que le ofreció la profesora,los hombres del salón abrieron la boca hasta el piso sin creerlo.

Así se proyecto el celular de Izuku en la pared de la clase,mientras todos miraban curiosos. Lo primero que vieron fue el fondo de pantalla el cual era un dibujo de un ave fénix pero de color azul,después de eso se concentraron en las aplicaciones,encontrando las aplicaciones clásicas ademas de instagram.

"¡Oh Instagram!"exclamo una alumna"¡ahí podemos ver fotos tuyas!"dijo ella y muchos asintieron de acuerdo.

"La verdad no eh publicado ninguna todavía"dijo Izuku sorprendiendo a muchos"me la hice hace muy poco y por petición de mi hermana,ya que me quería etiquetar en una foto juntos en su perfil,casi todos mis seguidores emigraron de mi hermana"explico Izuku mostrando su perfil,a lo que muchos abrieron los ojos.

"¿¡Como tienes 11000 seguidores!?"exclamo una chica,hasta la profesora se veía impresionada.

"Como dije,son los seguidores de mi hermana,ni se por que me siguen"dijo el encogiéndose de hombros,cuando iba a quitar el instagram lo detuvieron.

"Espera,puedes mostrarnos la foto tuya y de tu hermana en su perfil"dijo la misma alumna que pregunto si tenia novia.

"Eso creo que si"dijo Izuku entrando al buscador y escribiendo "FOXAhri-chan",cuando cargo su perfil muchos comenzaron a sospechar cuando salia un tic azul al lado del perfil,confirmando que era alguien famosa al ver que tenia una cantidad gigantesca de seguidores.

"¿Tu hermana es famosa?"pregunto el tipo pervertido.

"Si"dijo simplemente Izuku entrando al perfil de Ahri y mostrando su foto juntos.

"¡Que linda es!"exclamaron varias chicas juntas,en la foto se veía a Izuku y Ahri tomándose una selfie en la nieve,con sus trajes puestos menos los cascos y las gafas protectoras.

"Que sexy"dijo el pervertido babeando y muchos lo miraron con asco"oye podrías hablarle a ell"comenzó a decir el pero se cayo y encogió al ver la mirada de Izuku.

"Vamos"dijo Izuku"continua lo que ibas a decir"decía Izuku lentamente mientras sus ojos brillaban verdes,el chico trago y negó rápidamente"...eso pensé"dijo Izuku antes de volverse de nuevo a su celular.

"¿Tienen mas fotos juntos?"pregunto una alumna.

"En mi galería,dejame colocarla"dijo Izuku colocando su galería,al instante todos los hombres empezaron a quejarse.

"¿Donde están las mujeres en bikini y el porno?"pregunto un alumno masculino haciendo que las chicas arrastren sus sillas lejos de ellos y los hombres gritaran de acuerdo.

"Las únicas mujeres en bikini que hay en mi celular son las fotos de cuando fui a la playa con mi hermana y sus amigas"dijo Izuku con voz neutral y antes de que alguien dijera algo el dijo"y no las mostrare,ademas,sobre lo del porno,es ilegal en corea"riendo al final al ver la cara de horror en los chicos..

"A nosotras no nos molestaría verlo a el en traje de baño ¿no chicas?"dijo una chica con dientes afilados y cabello verde oscuro ganándose varias risas de la población femenina.

"Tokage-san mantén tu decencia por favor"dijo la profesora pero con humor en su voz.

"Bueno en ese caso~"dijo Izuku con voz burlona a lo que la chica se sonrojo cuando Izuku coloco una foto donde salia el y Ahri en la playa,en ese momento justo había empezado a hacer frio e Izuku como buen hermano le presto su sudadera a su hermana,así evitando ser comida por los ojos de sus lujuriosos compañeros masculinos,mientras los hombres se lamentaban su mala suerte las chicas miraban sonrojadas a Izuku,en la foto salia con el cabello liso y húmedo amarrado en su totalidad con una cola da caballo,salia con un traje de baño negro y mostraba todo su pecho bien estructurado.

Izuku al ver los rostros sonrojados de sus compañeras dijo en voz alta"sin duda no imagine que así seria mi primer día,me pregunto si encaje bien"ese comentario hizo que la profesora soltara una carcajada.

"Pues yo creo que mas que bien,por lo menos con las chicas,y ellas son las que mandan en este salón"dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima por las risas.

Cuando las chicas se recuperaron Izuku volvió a subir hasta las parte superior de su galería mostrando su contenido mas actual,de la nada una alumna grito.

"¡Oye,dijiste que no tenias novia,¿quien es esa chica!?"exclamo ella señalando un video en el que en la miniatura se veía a una Nejire durmiendo.

"Ah,ese video"dijo Izuku riendo,sucedió mientras miraban la película,ella se durmió por unos minutos e izuku grabo un video jugando con sus mejillas mientras ella roncaba,cuando se despertó ella estaba sonrojada e indignada"ella es mi mejor amiga,Nejire"dijo Izuku dándole play al video y dejando que todos lo vean.

 _EL VIDEO:_

"Nejire..."susurro Izuku acercando la cámara a su rostro,ella seguía dormida en el sofá,roncando ligeramente"despierta..."susurro Izuku apretando con su dedo una de las mejillas de Nejire que cuando ella ronco hizo un sonido tan gracioso que Izuku tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír"vamos despierta..."susurro haciendo lo mismo con la otra mejilla haciendo que ella abriera los ojos somnolienta.

"Eh ¿que?"dijo ella sin saber.

"Te quedase dormida,roncabas muy gracioso"dijo Izuku riendo.

"¿¡Me grabaste!?"pregunto ella aterrada a lo que Izuku estallo en carcajadas.

 _EN CLASES:_

Izuku se volvió a reír con fuerza mas pudo controlarse por decencia,algunos alumnos también rieron por el video.

"¿Donde estaban en el video?"pregunto la llamada Tokage.

"En mi casa,fue el segundo día que volví a japón"explico Izuku a la chica que quedo satisfecha por la respuesta,Izuku salio del video y continuo bajando por la galería,el también enseño una foto en la que estaba sentado en su patio con su ropa cómoda de fin de semana,sentado al estilo indio y saludando a la cámara,muchas chicas suspiraron ante eso,todo iba bien hasta que coloco por accidente una foto donde salia Izuku con su hermana y sus amigas.

Una chica jadeo audiblemente y todos la miraron"yo conozco a esa chica,se llama Evelynn y es una idol coreana muy famosa"dijo ella y todos miraron a Izuku el cual trago saliva,no esperaba que nadie reconozca a su hermana o los amigos de esta incluso si el k-pop se estaba volviendo popular en el extranjero"también tu hermana me sonaba conocida,y viendo que es famosa puedo suponer que ella es un idol ¿no?"pregunto la chica con estrellas en los ojos,Izuku maldecía a la chica por dentro por arruinar sus planes.

"Si,lo es"dijo secamente Izuku e interrumpió a la chica antes de hablar"no le hablare para firmar autógrafos de nadie"dijo el con voz dura a lo que la chica lo miro tristemente.

Izuku monstruo algunas fotos mas donde salia el y algunos familiares,cuando hubo terminado iba a desconectar el celular cuando le llego un mensaje de Kirishima.

"¿Quien es kirishima?"pregunto una chica del montón curiosa.

"Un amigo"respondió Izuku entrando en el chat sin importarle si los demás lo estaban mirando.

" **Hey Bro,¿el martes vas al gym?** "escribió Kirishima.

" **¿Por quien me tomas?,por supuesto que voy** "escribió Izuku enviando un emoji de un brazo musculoso.

" **Genial,oye,Mina pregunta si iras el sábado al centro comercial** "escribió Kirishima.

" **Claro,¿donde nos encontramos?** "escribió Izuku.

" **Reunámonos en Sasuke** **'s,es un local de comida muy bueno,el** **menú** **emo vengador es buenísimo** "escribió Kirishima.

" **¿Emo vengador?** "escribió Izuku con incredulidad.

" **No preguntes,solo gózalo** "escribió Kirishima a lo que Izuku se encogió de hombros.

" **De acuerdo,¿como a las dos de la tarde?** "pregunto Izuku.

" **Claro** "dijo Kirishima dando por finalizada la conversación. Cuando Izuku desconecto el celular y miro al frente noto que casi toda la clase estaba enfrascada en su conversación.

"¿Que?"pregunto Izuku con molestia.

"¿El es tu novio?"pregunto una alumna con lentes que tenia pinta de fuyoshi.

"¿¡Que!?ewww,no,solo es un amigo"dijo Izuku asqueado.

"¿Eres gay?"pregunto otra,aparentemente era la tonta del curso.

"No"dijo Izuku secamente.

"De acuerdo"dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie"hasta aquí la presentación,fue rápida así que todavía podemos pasar algo de materia"dijo ella y muchos alumnos gimieron"Tokage,te encargaras de mostrarle la escuela a Izuku"dijo ella.

"¿Por que yo?"pregunto ella lastimosamente.

"por que eres la delegada"dijo la profesora rodando los ojos al igual que muchos otros.

"Oh...rayos"dijo Tokage.

"Sip,rayos para ti Tokage-san"dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mirando a la derrotada chica.

"Bueno como sea,Midoriya siéntate al lado de Ukita-san"dijo la profesora a lo que un chico levanto la mano lentamente e Izuku se sentó a su lado,justo atrás de Tokage y al lado de la chica fuyoshi,rayos.

La clase fue bastante fácil para Izuku,no por nada obtuvo calificaciones casi perfectas,si las clases eran así de simples y relajadas el solamente podía esperar mordiéndose las uñas a que lleguen los días en que pueda entrenar para ser héroe,cada vez esta mas decidido a llamar al numero que le dio Yagi-san.

La clase era de literatura" _pfff,fácil_ "pensó Izuku escribiendo lo que enseñaba la profesora mientras respondía con claridad en el libro de texto,avanzando mas que la mayoría del curso Izuku miro a sus lados y noto que algunos alumnos estaban sudando escribiendo y otros parecían algo agotados y estrésados"¿ _y esta es una escuela de excelencia?_ "pensó el con ironía mientras terminaba su tarea y levantaba su mano para entregárselo a la profesora.

"¿Terminaste?"pregunto ella conmocionada cuando Izuku asintió"a ver si esta correcto"dijo ella antes de leer la tarea de Izuku,que estaba perfectamente correcta y ordenada"esta...perfecto"dijo ella impresionada"y ademas te tomo muy poco tiempo,parece que la directora no mentía sobre ti,de verdad eres un genio"dijo ella e Izuku la miro interrogante.

"¿Genio?"pregunto Izuku curioso a lo que la profesora se rio delicadamente.

"Acaso crees que aprobar con calificaciones perfectas en todas las materias menos en una,en la cual de hecho sacase un supera las expectativas ¿es algo normal?"dijo ella riendo y casi todos los alumnos abrieron mucho los ojos,tener ese puntaje seria casi imposible.

"Oh...no sabia eso...pensé que habría personas igual de dedicadas"dijo Izuku con sinceridad,nunca pensó en si mismo como un genio.

"Tsk….presumido"gruño en voz no tan baja Tokage.

"Necesitas ayuda en algo"pregunto amablemente Izuku señalando la tarea de ella,que ella no lograba entender.

"No"gruño ella mientras volvía a su tarea y volvía a tirarse del cabello al no lograr completarla.

Izuku se encogió de hombros y simplemente saco su celular esperando a que terminen ese periodo y empiece el recreo,donde le presentaran el resto del que sera su escuela por los próximos 3 años. Cuando toco el timbre muchos alumnos suspiraron liberando la tensión en sus cuerpos,en ese momento una Tokage un poco mas relajada se acerco a Izuku y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

"Camina chico bonito,tenemos solo el recreo para mostrarte la escuela"dijo Tokage riendo mientras se iba caminando,con Izuku siguiéndola por detrás,Mientras la seguía Izuku pudo verla bien,tenia el cabello verde como él,se veía bastante bien con el uniforme escolar y la sonrisa que aparentemente siempre llevaba en su rostro con esos dientes puntiagudos le creaban alrededor suyo un ambiente alegre y algo exótico.

" _Ella es muy bonita_ "pensó Izuku sin un rastro de rosa en sus mejillas,antes de que ella se de cuenta de que el la miro volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el frente,esperando el "tour" que ella debía darle" _me pregunto si sera agradable_ "pensó Izuku antes de que ella se diera la vuelta.

"Muy bien chico bonito,esta es la cafetería"dijo ella señalando unas grandes puertas que decían "cafetería" en grande,dah.

"Encantadora"dijo Izuku sarcásticamente a lo que la chica rodó los ojos y siguieron caminado,durante el camino se estableció un silencio muy incomodo al cual a Izuku molestaba mucho.

"Entonces…¿como es corea?"pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio.

"Es...un lugar hermoso para vivir,bellos paisajes y la ciudades son bastante avanzadas tecnológicamente"explicaba Izuku"lo único que diría que no me gusta de corea son sus costumbres y jóvenes"dijo el a lo que la chica levanto una ceja curiosa.

"¿Como es eso?"pregunto ella curiosa.

"Si crees que en japón el respeto a los mayores es bastante allá es otro nivel,ni siquiera puedes discutir con uno,eso hace que casi todos los viejos sean unos bastardos gruñones y egocéntricos que estarían

mejor muertos"dijo Izuku encogiéndose de hombros a lo que la chica trago saliva.

"¿Muertos?...¿no crees que es demasiado?"pregunto Tokage nerviosa a lo que Izuku lo pensó un poco y asintió.

"Si supongo,conozco a un par que son agradables por lo que me deje llevar,es común ir por las calles y siempre ver a ancianos gritando o incluso golpeando a los mas jóvenes,y nadie hace nada"comento Izuku molesto y la chica comenzó a ver todo desde el punto de vista de Izuku,el estaba molesto por la impotencia no por el odio o desprecio,eso la hizo ver a Izuku de otra manera y pudo dejar salir su lado hablador.

"Oh ya veo,¿y que querías decir con lo de los jóvenes?...por cierto esta es la biblioteca"dijo ella señalando la entrada a esta.

"En corea hay un gran indice de bullying"explico Izuku"es un pais muy superficial,siendo la apariencia fisica muy importante,si hay alguien poco atractivo o que no encaja en un circulo o es rechazado o es acosado"explico el y Tokage hizo una mueca de desprecio"de hecho es bastante común que cuando un adolescente coreano termina la escuela sus padres le paguen una cirugía plástica"explico Izuku.

"Ya veo...acaso a ti-"comenzó a preguntar Tokage con una sonrisa.

"Todo esto es natural querida"dijo Izuku con voz suave y enfatizando el "querida",haciendo que ella se sonroje,mas ella solo sonrió picaramente.

"Vaya vaya,¿el niño bonito esta intentando seducir a esta dulce e inocente compañera?"dice ella antes de reír"no en el primer día,cariño"dijo enfatizando el "cariño".

"Mmm"tarareo Izuku con humor"¿Y si no fuera el primer dia,mi inocente compañera?"pregunto Izuku con picardia,esta chica le agradaba,el ya ah tenido citas y aunque no han sido desastrosas no le han satisfecho,esta chica le agrada y no le molestaría ir a una cita con ella,aunque sea por intentar.

"No tientes tanto tu suerte,niño bonito"dijo riendo"por lo menos conoceme un poco mas antes de pedirme una cita"dijo ella con suficiencia.

"De acuerdo,de acuerdo"se rindió Izuku riendo mientras levantaba sus brazos.

"Como sea romeo,vamos a mostrarte el patio"dijo ella riendo,durante todo el recreo ella le presento la escuela y conversaron bastante,Izuku descubrió dos cosas,primero que el nombre de ella es Setsuna y segundo que ella es muy habladora.

Así fueron los días de Izuku durante la semana,ir a clases,terminar la tarea fácilmente,flirtear descaradamente con Setsuna durante los recreos,cosa que ella devolvía con igual intensidad y saludar de ves en cuando a Inoue que se pasaba todo el día ahuyentando a los chicos del baño de mujeres.

Cuando llego el viernes un Izuku contento llamo a Nejire para ver una película juntos,igual que su primer día" de vuelta en japón.

"¿Hola?"pregunto Nejire contestando el teléfono.

"Hola Nejire-chan~"dijo Izuku"te quería preguntar si estas ocupada hoy,¿lo estas?"pregunto Izuku.

"Rayos Zuzu"dijo ella con voz triste"hoy tengo entrenamiento,recuerda que en unos meses rendiré el examen de la yueei..."dijo ella con tristeza.

"¡Que mala suerte~!"gimió de forma lamentable Izuku antes de despedirse y colgar la llamada,ahora no tenia nada que hacer en todo el día.

"¿Murió tu cita del dio de hoy,niño bonito?"pregunto una voz burlona que Izuku conoció muy bien esa semana.

"Bueno bueno,si no es nada menos que la hermosa Setsuna-chan"dijo Izuku llamándola por su nombre y agregándole el chan apropósito.

"En la carne"dijo ella riendo,Izuku se dio vuelta para saludarla antes de que alguien le toque el hombro,el se giro para ver quien lo había tocado y se desconcertó al no ver nadie,y cuando escucho la risa de Setsuna-chan de inmediato supo que ella lo bromeo con su quirk.

"Vaya~,no seras una chica mala Setsuna-chan,mira que usar tu quirk para bromear a tu inocente compañero nuevo"dijo el en burla"¿que pensaría Inoue-san?¿usando tu quirk cuando es ilegal usarlos,y encima para bromear?"dijo Izuku con falsa voz de reprimenda.

"Tsk...Inoue-san no es mi madre"dijo con fastidio Setsuna,que a pesar de ser una estudiante modelo con excelentes notas su personalidad habladora y bromista tarde o temprano salia a flote,y eso le gano regaños de la presidenta del consejo de estudiantes"esa chica es mayor y muy bonita,debería de hechar un polvo alguna vez para relajarse un poco"dijo ella con humor oscuro al final.

"¿De verdad crees eso,Tokage-san?"les llego a ambos una pregunta con una voz dulce,demasiado dulce. Al voltearse ambos encontraron a Inoue fulminando con la mirada a Setsuna,la cual trago saliva y grito.

"¡Retirada táctica!"separando en 6 partes su cuerpo y volando en diferentes direcciones.

"¡Vuelve aquí,mujer malvada!"grito Inoue-san sacando una soga de vaquero de dios sabe donde y corriendo tras unas piernas que corrieron por el pasillo en frente de ella,dejando a Izuku tratando de procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

"Midoriya-kun...ocultame por favor"escucho Izuku antes de mirar al techo y ver la cabeza de Setsuna volar hacia él,tomo delicadamente la cabeza en sus manos,aun sorprendido.

"Por favor llamame Izuku"dijo Izuku saliendo de su estupor"así aque este es tu quirk eh...es genial"dijo Izuku genuinamente asombrado.

"Gracias..."dijo Setsuna sonrojándose un poco,era súper extraño ver una cabeza cortada sonrojada"gracias I-Izuku-kun"dijo ella probando el nombre.

"Así esta mejor"dijo Izuku sosteniendo la cabeza"entonces...¿que hacemos ahora?"pregunto él.

"Mi cuerpo debería de llegar solo hasta la entrada"dijo ella"mis extremidades son muy difíciles de atrapar,llevame hasta la entrada por favor y debería poder unirme sin problemas"explico ella e Izuku asintió y comenzó a buscar en su mochila"¿que buscas?"pregunto ella con curiosidad,curiosidad la cual se convirtió en pánico cuando Izuku saco un plumón,ademas era permanente"¡por favor no!"rogó ella pero supo que todo intento de misericordia seria inútil con solo ver la sonrisa de Izuku,al final termino por resignarse.

"No te preocupes,no sera nada feo"dijo el sosteniendo el plumón con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

"Te odio"dijo Setsuna.

"Me adoras"dijo Izuku con una enorme sonrisa descarada.

"A ver espera dejame pensar…..no,definitivamente te odio"dijo Setsuna dándola una mirada mortal a Izuku,ella tenia la nariz pintada y tenia dibujados unos bigotes de gatos en la mejilla,ademas llevaba unos números escritos en la frente"¿ademas,que diablos me hiciste en la frente?"pregunto ella mirando su reflejo en su celular.

"Ese es mi numero por supuesto"dijo descaradamente Izuku riendo cuando vio la cara de estupefacta de Setsuna.

"¿Me diste tu numero...de esa forma?….Pfffft"dijo ella antes de estallar en risas"sin duda eres algo increíble..."dijo limpiándose una lagrima.

"Lo se"dijo con suficiencia Izuku"me lo digo al espejo todas las mañanas"dice el riendo.

"El mismo espejo en el que pasas media hora peinándote?"pregunto ella mientras seguía con las bromas.

"Si-espera,¿como sabes eso?"pregunto aterrado Izuku.

"¿Que?"dijo Setsuna e Izuku solo pudo taparse la boca por su estupidez"espera...de verdad pasas media hora peinándote?"pregunto ella con sorpresa antes de echarse a reír.

"Ja ja,ríete no mas"dijo Izuku molesto"mi pelo no es normalmente liso,por lo que tengo que cepillarlo y otras cosas mas para que pueda dominarlo"dijo el apenado.

"Ya ya señor narcisista"dijo Setsuna"en todo caso esta es mi parada,yo me voy por allí"señalo una calle que era opuesta por la que iba Izuku"bye Izu-kun"dijo esta dándose la vuelta perezosamente y caminando a su casa.

"Nos vemos"dijo Izuku sacando sus audífonos y escuchando música en el camino a su casa. Durante el trayecto se puso a pensar en que haría ese día,puesto que relajarse viendo películas con Nejire ya no era una opción. Sin nada que hacer hasta el día siguiente Izuku llego hasta casa y se coloco ropa deportiva y salio a trotar,llegando rápidamente a la playa con basura que vio hace una semana.

Llegando a esta se puso a hacer ejercicios básicos antes de ponerse a levantar los pesados electrodomésticos y llevarlos a una zona apartada de la playa,estuvo entrenando así por cerca de 1 hora y media,durante la cual todo el tiempo sintió que alguien lo observaba,pero después la presencia desapareció,antes de que sienta otra llegar,llego un momento critico en que sentía pasos por detrás de su espalda y el se dio vuelta con su puño envuelto en llamas,dispuesto a golpear a quien lo estuviera siguiendo.

Ahí estaba Yagi-san.

"Hola chico,¿vas a golpearme acaso?"pregunto este riendo a lo que Izuku bajo el puño algo avergonzado.

"Lo siento Yagi-san,hace ya un rato que sentía queme observaban,¿acaso fue usted?"pregunto Izuku.

"Yo llegue como hace unos 10 minutos"explico Yagi-san a lo que Izuku tembló,el sintió esa presencia como hace media hora"en fin chico,mi amigo me dijo que aun no lo has contactado,¿acaso aun no te sientes listo?"pregunto este.

"No es eso...bueno,la verdad decidí tomar esta semana para pensar un poco en eso,ademas estaba ocupado en mi escuela nueva"dijo Izuku"pensaba llamarlo el domingo o algo así,hoy me olvide con todo el entrenamiento"dijo Izuku señalando la pequeña pila de basura que el recolecto ese día.

"Ya veo...dime,¿te gustaría conocer al héroe numero 1"pregunto Yagi con una sonrisa.

"¿Ah?...a All Might,por supuesto,al igual que cada aspirante a héroe"dijo sonriendo Izuku.

La sonrisa de Yagi simplemente creció y dijo"lo harás,chico"dijo este.

"¿Huh?"pregunto extrañado cuando de repente surgió un vapor de quien sabe donde,negandole la visión a Izuku,cuando el vapor se alejo Izuku pudo ver el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar Yagi-san,ahora había un hombre musculoso y alto,con el cabello rubio...era All Might,el héroe numero 1.


End file.
